Amazonas de Diamante
by Kari Maehara
Summary: Seis garotas convocadas como futuras amazonas. A mais difícil missão dada para os cavaleiros de ouro. Conseguirão as meninas suas armaduras? Honrarão seus mestres?
1. Apresentação

**N.A.: **Essa idéia não é original. Acho que a dona dela é a Pisces Luna (algo assim). A história se passa após a batalha contra Hades. Os cavaleiros foram revividos. Estou ignorando vários fatos como,por exemplo, a armadura de Taça ser de prata. Vai ter Yaoi. Os nomes de Afrodite e Máscara da Morte serão Gustav e Carlo respectivamente (o nome Carlo pertence à Pipe e o nome Gustav eu não sei a quem pertence então a dona dele por favor me avise para eu colocar aqui). Assim como a Maia Sorovar da ótima fic "QUERO SER UM CAVALEIRO" eu optei por colocar as fichas das aprendizes logo no início. E é claro: Saint Seiya não me pertence pois se pertencesse eu jamais deixaria o Aioros morrer. Espero que gostem! Boa leitura!

**Nome: **Talitha (do aramaico: pequena menina)

**País:** Síria

**Aniversário: **20/07

**Idade: **15 anos

**Signo: **Câncer

**Aparência: **Cabelos curtos e negros. Olhos escuros. Baixa.

**Armadura:** Lebre

**Descrição: **Emotiva. Causa risos e lágrimas nos outros apesar de ser introvertida. Generosa, humanitária e hospitaleira, adora viagens. É sonhadora, sensível e pacífica mas ao mesmo tempo também é desconfiada, irritadiça e interesseira.

**Nome: **Aaminah (do muçulmano: dama da paz e da harmonia)

**País: **Marrocos

**Aniversário: **18/02

**Idade: **15 anos

**Signo: **Aquário

**Aparência: **Loira com os cabelos até o meio das costas. Olhos azuis.

**Armadura: **Pomba

**Descrição: **Caprichosa, cordial e leal. Tem a mente aberta e é independente. Muito inteligente. Veio de uma família rica e estava sempre ligada aos últimos lançamentos em tecnologia. Um tanto mimada. Tem o péssimo hábito de tentar impor suas idéias sobre os outros. Tende a ser um tanto antipática às vezes.

**Nome: **Clara (do latim: ilustre)

**País: **Brasil

**Aniversário: **10/10

**Idade: **16 anos

**Signo: **Libra

**Aparência: **Cabelos castanhos até os ombros. Olhos castanhos.

**Armadura: **Taça

**Descrição: **É justa sabendo equilibrar bem as coisas. Bondosa e muito fiel. Ambiciosa e audaciosa. Às vezes é mandona e prepotente.

**Nome: **Helena (do grego: luz)

**País: **Grécia

**Aniversário: **22/03

**Idade: **16 anos

**Signo: **Áries

**Aparência: **Cabelos curtos e loiros. Olhos verdes.

**Armadura: **Supernova

**Descrição:** Bastante comunicativa e espirituosa. Ama a independência. Tem caráter firme, é irritadiça e difícil de ser governada. É impulsiva menos na área afetiva tomando muito cuidado para não se machucar.

**Nome: **Júlia (do latim: cheia de juventude)

**País: **Brasil

**Aniversário: **01/08

**Idade: **17 anos

**Signo: **Leão

**Aparência: **Cabelos castanhos claros até a cintura. Olhos mel.

**Armadura: **Raposa

**Descrição: **Líder nata. É corajosa, sociável e fiel. Afetuosa porém seu caráter é violento.

**Nome: **Amanda (do latim: digna de ser amada)

**País: **Brasil

**Aniversário: **20/12

**Idade: **18 anos

**Signo: **Sagitário

**Aparência: **Cabelos castanho-avermelhados. Olhos castanhos.

**Armadura: **Ave-do-Paraíso

**Descrição: **Esperta e voluntariosa. Otimista, autêntica e animada. O perigo não a intimida. Honesta e generosa. É exagerada e gulosa. Agressiva e austuciosa.


	2. O chamado de Atena

**O chamado de Atena**

Era um dia agradável no santuário da deusa Atena. O céu estava azul, o sol não estava muito quente e uma brisa refrescante soprava. Desde a batalha contra Hades, não havia sinal de perigo e aquele lugar experimentava tempos de paz. Mas o destino prega peças. E em breve o santuário não teria mais aquela calmaria.

Máscara da Morte, Kamus, Dohko, Mu, Aioria e Aioros se dirigiam ao décimo terceiro templo. Haviam sido chamados por Atena para uma reunião. Preocupados com o que poderia ser, se dirigiram imediatamente até o templo da deusa da sabedoria. Fazia algum tempo que Atena não os chamava e o fato de apenas seis cavaleiros terem sido convocados era preocupante. Talvez eles fossem mandados para uma missão. Nada que exigisse preocupação. Ou talvez algo muito ruim tivesse acontecido. Fosse o que fosse, eles sabiam que havia algo fora do normal. Foram introduzidos à sala do mestre onde Shion e Atena os aguardavam. A deusa estava sentada no trono e tinha um semblante preocupado. Ao ver seus cavaleiros adentrarem, sorriu docemente embora ainda conservasse a preocupação no rosto. Os seis cavaleiros de ouro fizeram uma reverência e aguardaram. Após alguns instantes, Atena começou a falar:

- Vocês devem estar se perguntando por que eu os convoquei, não?

Os cavaleiros concordaram com a cabeça.

- Eu os chamei até aqui porque tenho uma missão para vocês.

Os rapazes suspiraram. Tinham quase certeza que isso aconteceria.

- Mas não se preocupem – Atena continuou – Vocês não precisarão ir para a Sibéria ou algo assim – falou olhando um tanto divertida para Kamus.

- Então qual será a nossa missão, senhora? – Aioros perguntou.

Atena sorriu.

- A missão de vocês será treinar novos aprendizes. – disse.

- Treinar novos aprendizes? Mas todas as armaduras já têm dono! – Máscara da Morte exclamou.

- Na verdade não, Carlo. – Atena falou fazendo o rosto do cavaleiro se contorcer em uma careta ao ouvir seu verdadeiro nome.

- Então quais armaduras ainda faltam? Que eu saiba não há mais armaduras nem de bronze nem de prata e muito menos de ouro sobrando. – falou Mu.

Novamente Atena sorriu.

- Existem algumas armaduras perdidas. Há anos a Fundação Graad tem pesquisado sobre elas e finalmente conseguimos todos os dados necessários. Não só sabemos a verdade sobre sua natureza como também já sabemos sua localização e a pessoa mais indicada para portá-la.

- E que espécie de armaduras são? – perguntou Aioria.

- Acho que vocês nunca ouviram falar sobre elas pelo fato de serem muito raras. A própria Fundação Graad teve muito trabalho em coletar dados sobre elas. Descobrimos que só existem seis. São armaduras de diamante.

Seguiu-se um momento de silêncio após a revelação da deusa. Os cavaleiros de ouro não acreditavam no que tinham acabado de ouvir. Achavam que conheciam todas as armaduras mas pelo visto tinham se enganado. Havia seis perdidas pelo mundo. E feitas de diamante!

- Isso quer dizer que os moleques que vamos treinar estão acima de nós? – Máscara da Morte perguntou quebrando o silêncio.

- Não existe hierarquia, Carlo. Existem armaduras e poderes diferentes. – Atena respondeu.

- Então nós treinaremos pupilos que serão futuros cavaleiros de diamante? – Mu perguntou.

Atena fez que sim com a cabeça.

- E eles virão para cá ou nós iremos para onde eles estão? – Kamus perguntou já se imaginando em algum lugar quente treinando um garotinho.

- Eles virão para cá. – a deusa respondeu quase rindo fazendo com que os cavaleiros de ouro ficassem desconfiados.

- E quando eles chegam? – Aioria perguntou um pouco aflito. Era a primeira vez que treinaria um pupilo e tinha que se preparar.

- Elas chegarão daqui a uma semana. – Atena falou.

- Elas? – os cavaleiros perguntaram em uníssono.

- Sim. Vocês treinarão amazonas de diamante.

Seguiu-se mais um instante em que ninguém dizia nada. Foi Mu quem retomou a conversa:

- Com todo o respeito, senhorita Saori. Não seria melhor as amazonas treinarem essas meninas? Tenho certeza de que Marin e Shina estão melhor qualificadas.

- Essa missão foi dada a vocês e vocês a cumprirão. – a deusa falou em tom autoritário fazendo todos na sala até mesmo Shion estremecerem.

Dohko que até então não havia se manifestado disse:

- Nós cumpriremos com a nossa missão. Treinaremos as amazonas e elas conseguirão suas armaduras.

- Eu confio em vocês. Agora podem se retirar. – Atena disse.

Os rapazes fizeram mais um reverência e saíram do templo. Quando estavam descendo as escadarias Máscara da Morte exclamou:

- Atena só pode ter perdido o juízo! Onde já se viu cavaleiros de ouro treinarem menininhas! Ficar de babá de menino já é muito ruim! De menina então nem se fala!

- Eu nunca imaginei dizer isso mas concordo com você. – Kamus disse.

- Quem deveria estar reclamando deveria ser eu! Vocês já foram mestres. Eu não tenho idéia do que fazer. – Aioria falou.

Aioros riu do irmão.

- Não se preocupe. Eu te ajudo. Ainda temos uma semana. – disse.

Dohko suspirou.

- Não sei por que estão tão nervosos. Já fomos mestres. Sabemos como é. E além disso treinar menino ou menina deve ser tudo igual. Não deve ser difícil.

Como Dohko estava enganado...


	3. As novas aprendizes

**N.A.: **O nome Gustav pertence à Juliane.chan1. Obrigada a Maia Sorovar por ter me informado!

**As novas aprendizes**

O aeroporto internacional de Atenas estava lotado naquele dia. Famílias inteiras andavam para lá e para cá, executivos se espremiam para apanharem seus vôos, as balconistas tentavam amenizar as discussões que se formavam por conta de vôos atrasados.

Uma menina de cabelos castanho-avermelhados tentava passar por um grupo de executivos que falavam entre si e gesticulavam furiosamente. Pedindo licença em inglês e os empurrando, a moça conseguiu passar pelo grupo mas levou uma trombada logo em seguida. A mochila que carregava no ombro direito caiu no chão e seu braço esquerdo começou a doer devido à colisão. Pegou a mochila e olhou para quem a quase derrubara: uma menina que aparentava ter a sua idade com os cabelos castanhos claros até a cintura e olhos cor de mel.

- Grega idiota! – exclamou em sua língua e virou-se para sair dali quando ouviu a outra dizer.

- Hei! Você fala português!

A ruiva virou-se para encarar a outra. Pelo visto eram compatriotas. Sem graça, pediu desculpas.

- Tudo bem! Se fosse eu teria dito a mesma coisa. Esses gregos são meio esbaforidos, não? – a outra falava alegremente.

A ruiva riu. Aquela menina tinha um jeito alegre e parecia ser bem animada. Resolveu então se apresentar.

- Me chamo Amanda e você? – disse estendendo a mão.

- Eu sou Júlia. – a outra falou apertando a mão da ruiva.

- Bem, Júlia gostei de te conhecer mas agora eu preciso ir. Tenho que achar alguém que me leve até o meu destino.

- Ah! Eu também tenho! Estou procurando alguém que me leve até o santuário de Atena. – a moça disse se arrependendo logo em seguida. Aquilo era um segredo e mais uma vez ela tinha dado com a língua nos dentes.

A outra moça a encarou. Arqueou uma sobrancelha e perguntou:

- Você está indo para o santuário da deusa Atena?

- Bem... – Júlia falou hesitante. Provavelmente a colega a acharia uma louca.

- Eu também estou.

- Sério?

- Sério. O que você vai fazer lá?

- Fui convocada para ser uma amazona.

- É mesmo? – a ruiva perguntou interessada – Que coincidência! Eu também!

- Tá brincando, né? Eu achava que era a única que tinha sido convocada. Que sorte a minha ter uma colega! Ainda mais sendo brasileira! – Júlia exclamou animada.

- Eu também estou feliz! Também achava que seria a única. Bom vamos indo então, né?

- Aham. – a outra concordou e assim as duas foram procurar o homem que as levaria até o santuário da deusa Atena.

Amanda e Júlia estavam procurando o homem que as guiaria fazia bem uns 15 minutos.

- Qual é mesmo o nome dele, Jú? – Amanda perguntou.

- Acho que é Tatsume...

- Tatsume? Vocês estão procurando o Tatsume também? – uma voz perguntou vinda detrás das duas brasileiras. Ao se virarem, as meninas deram de cara com uma menina de cabelos e olhos castanhos. Estava na mesma faixa etária das outras e parecia estar aliviada por ter encontrado alguém que falava português no meio daquele aeroporto confuso.

- Estamos. – Amanda respondeu um pouco desconfiada. Já esperava o que vinha a seguir.

- Ai, que sorte! Eu também estou procurando esse cara já tem um tempão. Me chamo Clara e estou indo para o santuário da deusa Atena. Devo imaginar que vocês também, né?

As duas fizeram que sim com a cabeça.

- Bom então eu vou acompanhá-las. – disse Clara piscando para as duas colegas.

As três então saíram à procura do tal Tatsume. Procuraram por mais uns 10 minutos até que ouviram Júlia exclamar:

- Ali! Acho que é aquele careca ali! Olha a plaquinha!

As brasileiras então correram em direção ao homem de terno que parecia esperar por alguém.

- Hei, moço! Somos nós! – falou Clara.

Tatsume então deu uma olhada para as três. Suspirou aliviado e disse:

- Então já estão todas aqui.

Foi nesse instante que as meninas se deram conta que o homem não estava sozinho. Com ele estavam uma menina baixa de cabelos curtos e negros e outra de cabelos loiros até o meio das costas.

- Olá. – Amanda cumprimentou em português. As outras não esboçaram nenhuma reação.

- Acho que elas não falam português. – Clara cochichou para Amanda.

- Essas são Talitha e Aaminah. Elas não são brasileiras. – explicou Tatsume.

- O jeito vai ser falar em grego então. – disse Amanda.

As outras brasileiras concordaram e cumprimentaram as estrangeiras em grego. Haviam passado os últimos meses em um curso intensivo de grego. As outras duas por sua vez cumprimentaram as três brasileiras em grego. Também haviam passado os últimos meses estudando arduamente grego.

- Essas são Clara, Júlia e Amanda. – Tatsume disse para Talitha e Aaminah.

- Como você nos conhece? – Júlia perguntou curiosa.

- Me deram um relatório sobre as senhoritas e nele continham fotos suas. – explicou Tatsume – Agora vamos que já estamos atrasados.

Assim os seis se dirigiram para fora do aeroporto. Em breve estariam no santuário de Atena. E finalmente a aventura começaria de verdade.


	4. O primeiro encontro

**O primeiro encontro**

Quando Tatsume parou o carro na porta do santuário, parecia que as jovens já se conheciam há bastante tempo. Haviam conversado durante a viagem inteira. Até Talitha e Aaminah que não tinham nada em comum com as outras se soltaram e passaram a tagarelar sem parar. Para alívio do homem careca, elas calaram as matracas quando desceram do carro. Estavam tão impressionadas com a imponência do santuário que não conseguiam falar absolutamente nada. O mordomo guiou as moças pelo santuário até o décimo terceiro templo. Assim que começaram a subir as escadarias das doze casas, Amanda perguntou:

- Nós vamos subir tudo isso?

- Vamos. – disse Tatsume.

- Mas é muita coisa! – a ruiva exclamou espantada – Me carrega?

- Tá louca, garota? Eu não tenho mais idade pra carregar ninguém não. Não consigo nem me carregar mais. Se eu tiver que servir de burro de carga vai ser pela senhorita Saori e mais ninguém.

- Quem é Saori? – Júlia perguntou para Aaminah. A marroquina fez sinal de quem não tinha a mínima idéia.

- Vamos subindo. Assim vocês começam a se preparar para o treinamento.

- Ai, que saco. Por que eu não fiquei no Brasil? – falou Clara.

Na sexta casa as meninas já estavam arfando.

"_Elas não têm preparo físico algum."_ – Tatsume pensou.

- Moço. – Talitha chamou – Essas casas que estamos passando são as famosas doze casas, não são?

- São. – respondeu o careca.

- E não deveria ter cavaleiros guardando essas casas? Por que elas estão vazias? – a garota perguntou.

- Porque hoje eles estão reunidos no último templo esperando por vocês.

As garotas estremeceram. Não sabiam que seriam apresentadas logo de cara para os famosos cavaleiros de ouro.

Na décima casa eles pararam para as meninas descansarem. Tatsume estava preocupado. Será que Saori tinha se enganado? Aquelas meninas estavam muito moles para serem futuras amazonas de diamante. Continuaram o trajeto e chegaram finalmente ao último templo. As moças foram introduzidas para uma sala nos fundos e receberam ordens de esperarem até serem chamadas. Perceberam então que havia mais alguém na sala: uma menina loira de cabelos curtos e olhos verdes.

- Olá.- ela cumprimentou sorrindo.

As outras aprendizes cumprimentaram a moça.

- Você também é uma futura amazona? – Aaminah perguntou.

A outra fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Me chamo Helena e sou daqui da Grécia e vocês?

As outras se apresentaram.

- Fico feliz em ter companheiras. Achava que seria a única aprendiz aqui.

- Nós também. – falou Clara.

Nesse instante Tatsume adentra na sala e ordena que elas sigam para o salão principal. As jovens então seguem o careca que pára em frente a uma grande porta. Ele a abre e introduz as meninas no salão. Dentro dele havia 15 pessoas: 14 homens e 1 mulher.

- Aproximem-se. – ordena bondosamente a mulher.

As jovens então se aproximam mais do grupo.

- Sejam bem-vindas! Eu sou a deusa Atena. – a mulher falou.

As jovens olham atônitas para a moça. Aquela garota que parecia ter quase a mesma idade delas era a famosa deusa Atena?

- Sei que estão surpresas por eu ser Atena. – a moça fala parecendo ler os pensamentos das meninas.

- Sabe o que é... é que estávamos esperando alguém mais... velha. – Talitha diz um pouco hesitante.

Atena riu. Aquilo sempre acontecia. As pessoas sempre esperavam uma mulher bem mais velha e sempre se surpreendiam ao constatar que a deusa Atena era uma mulher de menos de 20 anos de idade.

- Vocês sabem por que estão aqui? – Atena perguntou.

- Porque seremos futuras amazonas. – Helena respondeu.

- Isso mesmo. Cada uma de vocês está aqui porque tem grande potencial para ser uma amazona. Para ganharem suas armaduras vocês receberão treinamento e seus mestres serão os cavaleiros de ouro.

As jovens então dirigem sua atenção para os rapazes. Doze deles trajavam armaduras douradas. O que não estava trajado era idêntico a um rapaz de cabelos azuis.

- Cada uma de vocês terá seu mestre. Os outros cavaleiros poderão ajudá-las se quiserem. Agora rapazes, por favor, se apresentem.

- Eu sou Mu de Áries. – falou um rapaz de cabelos lavanda.

- Aldebaran de Touro. – disse um rapaz alto e forte.

- Saga de Gêmeos. – se apresentou o rapaz de cabelos azuis que pelo visto tinha um irmão gêmeo.

- Máscara da Morte de Câncer. – falou um cavaleiro com cara de poucos amigos.

- Aioria de Leão. – falou um outro rapaz mais simpático.

- Shaka de Virgem. – disse um rapaz loiro de cabelos cumpridos.

- Dohko de Libra. – se apresentou um outro rapaz que era o mais baixo de todos.

- Miro de Escorpião. – falou um rapaz de cabelos azuis lançando um olhar malicioso para as meninas.

- Aioros de Sagitário. – falou um outro rapaz que se parecia com o cavaleiro de leão.

- Shura de Capricórnio. – disse um outro cavaleiro.

- Kamus de Aquário. – se apresentou aquele que parecia ser o mais frio dos doze.

- Afrodite de Peixes mas podem me chamar de Dite. – falou o cavaleiro mais belo de todos que parecia mais uma mulher.

- E esses são Kanon irmão gêmeo de Saga como vocês podem ter notado e Shion, o mestre do santuário. – a deusa falou apontando para os outros.

- Muito prazer. – as meninas falaram em uníssono.

- Agora, por favor, gostaria que se apresentassem. – Saori disse para as moças.

As meninas então se apresentaram. Após a última falar seu nome e o país de onde tinha vindo, Atena falou:

- Agora que as apresentações foram feitas vamos ver quem será aprendiz de quem. Tatsume, por favor, traga as anotações.

O mordomo se aproximou da jovem e lhe estendeu uma folha de papel pardo. A deusa correu os olhos pelas anotações e soltou um riso discreto.

- Helena, você será aprendiz do Mú. Sua armadura será Supernova.

A moça sorriu para seu mestre que retribuiu o gesto.

- Aaminah, seu mestre será o Kamus. Você concorrerá à armadura de Pomba.

A loira olhou um pouco hesitante para o mestre. Ele parecia ser bem rígido.

- Clara, você será aprendiz de Dohko. Sua armadura será Taça.

A moça dirigiu sua atenção para o libriano. Seus olhos brilharam.

- Talitha, seu mestre será Máscara da Morte e sua armadura será Lebre.

A menina olhou receosa para o homem. Seu mestre lhe causava medo.

- Júlia, seu mestre será o Aioria e você concorrerá à armadura de Raposa.

A moça corou. Não imaginava que teria um mestre tão bonito.

- E por fim Amanda que será aprendiz do Aioros. Concorrerá à armadura de Apus ou Ave-do-Paraíso.

A moça acenou para o mestre que sorriu.

- Por último gostaria de lhes informar que as aprendizes continuarão os estudos. Foi um trato que fizemos com suas famílias. As meninas estudarão de dia e treinarão à tarde e à noite. Amanda e Júlia estudarão na Universidade de Atenas e as outras já foram matriculadas em uma escola na capital para concluírem seus estudos. – Saori disse.

- Droga! Eu tava crente que tinha me livrado da escola! – Helena exclamou fazendo os outros rirem.

- Agora que tudo foi acertado é melhor vocês irem descansar. Suas aulas começam na semana que vem mas vocês treinarão a partir de amanhã. Além do mais vocês devem estar cansadas por causa da viagem. – Atena disse.

As moças concordaram e pouco a pouco o salão foi se esvaziando até sobrarem Shion e Atena.

- Tem certeza de que foi uma boa idéia colocar os cavaleiros para treinarem essas meninas? – o mestre do santuário perguntou.

Saori nada disse. Também não estava certa quanto a sua decisão. Mas uma coisa tinha certeza: aquilo seria muito interessante.


	5. Primeiro dia de treinamento

**N.A: **Oi gente! Estou postando mais um capítulo dessa vez em homenagem a Royal One que disse que eu atualizo rápido . Como eu não devo postar nada até o sábado estou colocando esse que já estava pronto a um tempinho. Gostaria que vocês me mandassem reviwes para saber o que estão achando da fic. Está melhor do que "Deusa da sabedoria"? Eu pelo menos estou me esforçando para que esteja melhor elaborada e escrita. Por último queria falar uma coisinha que esqueci de comentar no capítulo anterior: Atena (Saori) fez algo que prestasse além de ter revivido os dourados e aboliu a lei das máscaras entre as amazonas. É por isso que as meninas não precisam usar aquelas máscaras horrorosas. Bom é isso! Até a próxima!

**Primeiro dia de treinamento**

Amanhecia no santuário quando Aioria foi até o quarto de sua pupila. Bateu duas vezes na porta e não obteve nenhuma resposta. Bateu mais uma vez e nada. Resolveu então entrar. Cuidadosamente o cavaleiro abriu a porta e adentrou. O aposento estava uma bagunça pois a moça ainda não tivera tempo de arrumar tudo. Se aproximou da cama. Júlia estava deitada e ressonava baixinho. Estava coberta até o pescoço por um fino lençol. Aioria parou para observar a jovem. Era muito bonita. Se agachou e fez um leve carinho na cabeça da pupila. Parecendo tomar consciência do que estava fazendo, retirou rapidamente a mão.

- Júlia... – ele chamou baixinho no seu ouvido.

A brasileira soltou um grunhido e se remexeu mas não acordou. O leonino suspirou.

- Júlia... – chamou um pouco mais alto.

Novamente a moça se remexeu mas não acordou. Irritado, o cavaleiro resolveu apelar. Pegou o lençol e o puxou com força. Grande erro. A moça estava de calcinha e trajava uma mini-blusa de alcinha com um leãozinho estampado. No susto, a garota acordou. Passado alguns instantes, Tico e Teço processaram a informação e ela começou a gritar:

- SEU TARADOOO! CRETINO! QUE TIPO DE MESTRE É VOCÊ?

- EU SÓ ESTAVA TENTANDO TE ACORDAR! – falava alto um Aioria corado tentando fazer sua voz ouvir em meio aos gritos da pupila.

- MENTIRAA! E ME DÁ ESSE LENÇOL! – a moça gritou puxando o lençol. Aioria que não esperava o gesto acabou indo junto e caiu em cima de Júlia.

Seguiu-se um instante de silêncio. Seus lábios estavam separados por centímetros. Ambos se encaravam intensamente. Tomado pela razão, o leonino resolveu levantar. Foi então que ambos perceberam onde a mão direita do rapaz estava apoiada: no seio esquerdo de Júlia! Como se tivesse levado um choque, Aioria retirou a mão.

- E-Eu... – tentava dizer.

TAP!

Quando Aioria e Júlia chegaram à arena, todos já estavam lá.

- Ei, Oria! O que é isso no seu rosto? – perguntou um zombeteiro Miro se referindo à marca no lado esquerdo do rosto do rapaz. Podia-se ver perfeitamente o contorno de uma mão.

- Calado, escorpião. – foi tudo o que o leonino disse.

- Você bateu no seu mestre? – Aaminah perguntou assim que Júlia se aproximou das meninas.

Júlia nada disse. Apenas olhava para o mestre e o fuzilava com o olhar.

- Vamos começar então. Meninas se aproximem. – disse Kamus.

As garotas sentaram-se no chão de frente para o aquariano. Este começou a falar sobre um monte de coisas. Falava de cosmo, força e etc. Nos primeiros minutos, Amanda prestava atenção em cada palavra que o mestre de Aaminah dizia. Mas passado algum tempo, sua atenção estava toda voltada para dois passarinhos que voavam ali perto. Foi então que uma sombra pairou sobre ela e sua visão foi tapada por um corpo másculo.

- Preste atenção. – Aioros falou.

A moça corou por ter sido chamada atenção pelo mestre logo no primeiro dia. Voltou a sua atenção para o que Kamus dizia. Mas cerca de dez minutos depois ela estava vendo a poeira que o vento levantava. Vendo que sua pupila não tinha um pingo de concentração, Aioros suspirou. Aquilo seria mais difícil do que ele imaginara.

Após a palestra rápida do cavaleiro de aquário, o grupo se dividiu. Cada menina treinaria com seu mestre. Os outros cavaleiros que não tinham aprendizes já estavam treinando. Não havia porque ficarem assistindo Kamus falar de coisas que já sabiam.

Máscara da Morte e Talitha estavam em um extremo da arena e treinavam. O cavaleiro explicava para a menina o jeito certo de se atacar um oponente. A moça se esforçava mas era delicada e tinha medo de se machucar. Irritado com a delicadeza da aprendiz, o rapaz começou a ralhar:

- ME ATAQUE DIREITO! NÃO SEJA UMA MOCINHA!

- Mas eu sou uma mocinha, mestre! – Talitha dizia.

- AQUI VOCÊ É UMA APRENDIZ! UMA FUTURA AMAZONA! AGORA ME ATAQUE OU EU QUE IREI TE ATACAR!

Vendo que seu mestre falava sério, a moça avançou sobre ele. Mas como era pequena e ainda não tinha muita força, Máscara da Morte defendeu facilmente seus golpes. O rapaz revidou controlando sua força e a menina caiu no chão com o golpe aplicado. Por causa da areia, a jovem ralou o joelho e começou a chorar.

- BUÁÁÁ! ME MACHUQUEEEIII!

- PARE DE CHORAR! VOCÊ AINDA VAI SE MACHUCAR MUITO!

- MAS TÁ DOENDOOO! BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

Clara que estava perto riu da amiga. Talitha era de longe a mais delicada das seis.

- Clara, preste atenção! – Dohko repreendeu a aprendiz.

O rapaz avançou sobre a moça que se esquivou de um chute mas caiu sentada no chão. Se levantou mas percebeu algo que a desagradou muito: na queda, tinha quebrado uma unha.

- AAHH! QUEBREI UMA UNHAAA!

- Mas o quê... – Dohko falou não entendendo nada. Nunca tinha passado por aquilo com Shiryu.

- MESTRE DOHKOOO! O SENHOR VAI ME PAGAR UMA MANICURE!

No outro extremo da arena, Aioros também estava com problemas. Não conseguia fazer sua pupila ficar mais do que um minuto concentrada. Já estava ficando irritado. Nem Aioria era tão sem-noção.

Perto deles treinavam Júlia e Aioria. Ambos não se falavam. A moça ainda estava irritada com o leonino pelo o que tinha acontecido.

Um pouco mais a frente treinavam Helena e Mu. O ariano estava com dificuldades. Sua aprendiz tinha se mostrado um tanto rebelde e não aceitava ordens facilmente. Mesmo vindas de seu mestre.

Os únicos que pareciam não ter problemas era Aaminah e Kamus. A moça tinha percebido que seu mestre era bastante rígido e por isso se esforçava ao máximo para não ser chamada atenção.

Quando o sol se pôs, todos se retiraram da arena. Aquele tinha sido um dia bem cansativo. Os cavaleiros tinham percebido que treinar amazonas era bem diferente do que treinar cavaleiros. Mas se as coisas estão ruins, elas podem ficar muito piores...


	6. Um dia daqueles

**N.A: **Como eu devo viajar e só voltar daqui a uns 5 dias estou postando esse capítulo hoje. Obrigada a todos os que acompanham e,por favor, mandem reviwes,ok?!

**Um dia daqueles**

O sol nascia no horizonte. Aaminah acordou sentindo muita dor.

- Que cólica... – gemeu.

Helena estava olhando o sol nascer pela janela. Perto dela alguns passarinhos cantavam trazendo as boas novas daquele dia.

- Passarinhos idiotas. Por que não podem ficar de bico fechado? – resmungou.

Clara tinha acordado e se dirigido ao banheiro. Olhou seu reflexo no espelho.

- Estou um bagaço. – comentou desgostosa com a imagem refletida.

Júlia ainda se encontrava na cama. Estava extremamente irritada por ter que treinar naquele dia. Não queria levantar de jeito nenhum.

Amanda acordou muito deprimida naquele segundo dia. Estava cheia de saudades da sua terra natal. Não queria mais ficar na Grécia.

Enquanto as outras meninas ainda se preparavam, Talitha já estava pronta para treinar. Encontrou seu mestre na entrada da casa de câncer. Este estava encostado em uma pilastra e tinha os braços cruzados na frente do peito.

- Já era hora. – ele resmungou assim que sua pupila se aproximou.

- Desculpe mestre. Eu estava...

- Não me interessa. – Máscara da Morte a cortou.

A moça sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas. Por que seu mestre tinha que ser sempre tão grosso?

- Vamos indo. – o rapaz ordenou sendo seguido pela aprendiz que se esforçava para não chorar.

Pouco a pouco a arena foi se enchendo de cavaleiros e aprendizes e mais um dia de treinamento havia começado. Mas ao contrário do dia anterior, dessa vez, as aprendizes não estavam muito dispostas para treinarem.

- Já disse que esse movimento está errado! – Kamus ralhava com a aprendiz que tinha errado o movimento pela terceira vez.

- Estou com dor, mestre! – Aaminah retrucou irritada.

- A dor faz parte da vida. Acostume-se a ela.

Ao ouvir isso, a jovem explodiu. Como seu mestre conseguia ser tão frio?

- Escuta aqui – começou apontando para o mestre – Você não tem útero então não entende. Por isso não vem dizer que a dor faz parte da vida. – deu as costas para Kamus e saiu.

Kamus ficou tão chocado que não conseguiu dizer nada.

Helena atacava seu mestre com todas as forças. Não estava suportando olhar para aquela carinha de bebê de Mu e queria colocar um machucado no rosto do mestre. O tibetano tentava se esquivar dos ataques da aprendiz. Parecia que a menina estava fazendo de propósito. O atacava com tanto ódio que parecia que o rapaz tinha xingado a mãe da garota.

Clara tinha acabado de levar um soco de Dohko. Mesmo se controlando para não machucar a pupila, o rapaz deixou a moça com o olho esquerdo roxo. Ao perceber tal fato, a brasileira começou a brigar com o mestre se esquecendo que o chinês era seu superior.

- Como você teve coragem de me bater? Eu já estou um bagulho e você vem e me coloca um olho roxo? Que tipo de homem é você?

- Eu... – começou o chinês mas foi cortado pela brasileira.

- Você me deixou desfigurada!

- Não! Eu apenas...

- Não quero saber! – disse fazendo sinal para que o mestre se calasse – Não vou ficar ao lado de um homem que bate em mulher! – e foi sentar nas arquibancadas onde Aaminah já se encontrava.

Dohko estava confuso. O que tinha sido aquilo afinal?

- Júlia! Você tem que se esforçar mais! – Aioria dizia para a moça que mal se mexia durante o treino.

- Não estou a fim de treinar hoje! – respondeu a jovem.

- Não existe essa de não estar a fim de treinar. Todo dia é dia de treinamento.

A moça fez uma careta. Estava quente e ela suava. O que mais queria era tomar uma ducha fria e ir deitar. Definitivamente treinar era a última coisa que queria. Resolveu então ir sentar nas arquibancadas. Pelo menos quieta sentia menos calor. E sem dizer nada para Aioria saiu da arena. O leonino ficou extremamente irritado com a atitude da aprendiz.

Aioros estava preocupado com Amanda. Durante todo o treino a moça conservou um semblante triste. Percebendo que ela estava mais distraída do que o normal, o sagitário mandou a moça descansar. A ruiva então se dirigiu para onde suas amigas se encontravam.

Talitha não estava mais agüentando. Era a décima bronca que levava de seu mestre só naquela manhã. Não podia cometer um erro sequer que Máscara da Morte já brigava com ela. Na décima primeira bronca a moça não agüentou e desatou a chorar para espanto do mestre. Poucas coisas incomodavam o canceriano e uma delas era ver uma mulher chorar. Meio sem jeito, o rapaz se aproximou da jovem para consolá-la mas foi empurrado pela mesma.

- O senhor é muito mau! Eu não posso errar que já briga comigo! Vou pedir para o mestre Shion me dar um novo mestre! – ela dizia chorando.

Máscara da Morte não sabia o que dizer. Ver aquela menininha chorando lhe partiu o coração. Foi então que viu a expressão da pupila mudar de tristeza para fúria.

- EU ODEIO VOCÊ! VOCÊ É UM PÉSSIMO MESTRE! – a moça gritou se dirigindo logo em seguida para as arquibancadas deixando um canceriano atônito.

Todos os cavaleiros assistiram à cena. Passado alguns instantes, Máscara da Morte perguntou:

- Mas o que deu nessa menina afinal?

Foi então que Afrodite se aproximou rindo. Chamou os outros rapazes para perto.

- Do quê você está rindo, Gustav? – Kamus perguntou.

- Ora, meus caros. Vão me dizer que não perceberam?

- Percebemos o quê? – foi a vez de Aioria perguntar.

- Perceber que suas pupilas estão de TPM. – disse Afrodite.

- TPM? O que é isso? – Mu perguntou.

Afrodite ficou boquiaberto. Será que ele era o único homem suficientemente sensível para saber o que significava TPM? Suspirou. Alguém teria que explicar para aqueles trogloditas como o corpo de uma mulher funcionava. Iniciou então uma rápida palestra sobre sexualidade. Após o relato do cavaleiro de peixes, Máscara da Morte falou:

- E como íamos saber? Eu disse que não era uma boa idéia treinar mulherzinhas!

Afrodite sorriu.

- A questão é que vocês vão ter que ser pacientes. Porque elas não serão.

Os rapazes suspiraram. Aquele seria um longo dia...

Na arquibancada as meninas metiam o malho em seus mestres.

- Olhem só o meu olho! Aquele maldito do Dohko me deixou desfigurada! – exclamava Clara.

- E o meu mestre então? Não posso cometer um errinho sequer que ele já briga comigo! – falava Talitha.

- E o Kamus? Vem com aquele papinho de que a dor faz parte da vida. Quem ele pensa que é? Nem útero ele tem! – dizia uma Aaminah indignada.

- E meu mestre? É um insensível! Não percebe que eu não quero ficar treinando debaixo desse sol escaldante. Só piora ainda mais a minha cólica! – exclamava Júlia.

- E o Mu então? Com aquela carinha de Barbie roxa. Ai, que vontade de dar um murro na cara dele! Aquele rostinho bonitinho me irrita! – falava uma irritada Helena.

Amanda era a única que não falava nada. Estava demasiado deprimida para meter o malho no mestre. Queria estar no Brasil e não naquele lugar extremamente quente e cheio de homens.

No final das contas os rapazes acabaram treinando sozinhos pois as meninas passaram o resto da manhã sentadas na arquibancada falando mal de seus mestres.

Durante a tarde, os cavaleiros resolveram deixar as aprendizes fazerem o que quisessem. Tinham percebido que se tivessem amor à vida era melhor não incomodar aquelas garotas que mais pareciam a reencarnação do deus Ares.

Aioros estava preocupado com a aprendiz. A moça tinha passado o dia todo cabisbaixa. Resolveu então ver como ela estava. Bateu na porta e esperou a ordem para entrar. Assim que a recebeu, adentrou no quarto e se deparou com a pupila sentada no parapeito da janela. Tinha um olhar distante e triste. O rapaz se aproximou e sentou na janela ficando de frente para Amanda. Esta o olhou. Seus olhos estavam molhados. O cavaleiro de sagitário sentiu um grande pesar. Teve uma vontade louca de abraçá-la e consolá-la. A moça vendo o olhar preocupado do mestre tratou de enxugar os olhos.

- O que houve? – perguntou Aioros.

- Só estou com saudades do Brasil. – Amanda respondeu.

- Só isso mesmo?

- Sim.

O jovem suspirou.

- Sei que deve ser difícil para você. Também foi para mim e olha que eu tinha o Aioria e era grego.

A ruiva esboçou um sorriso. Mentalmente agradeceu por ter um mestre como Aioros. Imaginava como seria se em vez dele fosse Máscara da Morte o seu tutor. Então, para sua própria surpresa, se jogou nos braços do mestre e começou a chorar compulsivamente. Lágrimas de saudades e medo caíam no peito do sagitário. Este se limitou apenas a abraçá-la. A moça sentiu aqueles braços fortes a envolverem. Um sentimento estranho tomou conta de si. Era um misto de felicidade e receio.

- Obrigada... – Amanda murmurou.

Aioros apenas sorriu.

Mas se as coisas estavam tranqüilas na casa de sagitário o mesmo não poderia ser dito na primeira das doze casas. Helena e Mu tinham uma discussão pesada.

- Eu já disse que arrumo o meu quarto quando eu quiser! – a loira berrava jogando um ursinho de pelúcia no tibetano.

O rapaz de cabelos lavanda se desviava dos objetos lançados contra ele. Não entendia o porquê da fúria da pupila. Ele apenas sugerira que ela ajeitasse o quarto. Deveria ter seguido o conselho de Afrodite e ter ficado de boca fechada. Mas não imaginava que uma simples sugestão de arrumar o quarto fosse desencadear aquela briga.

Se o cavaleiro de áries estava com problemas, o de aquário estava mais. A meiguice e dedicação de Aaminah pareciam ter desaparecido. A marroquina gritava com o mestre por ele não ter um remédio sequer para cólica.

- E para que eu teria um remédio desses aqui na minha casa? – Kamus perguntava furioso com a aprendiz.

- Ora para que! Se esqueceu de que agora tem uma aprendiz?

- Mas...

- CALA A BOCA! VOCÊ É UM INSENSÍVEL QUE NEM SE DEU AO TRABALHO DE COMPRAR UM REMÉDIO PARA MIM! POIS VOCÊ VAI AGORA MESMO ATÉ A CIDADE COMPRAR ESSE MALDITO REMÉDIO!

- E se eu não for o que vai fazer? – Kamus perguntou em tom de desafio.

A loira sorriu ameaçadoramente. Se aproximou de uma estátua de cristal em cima de uma mesinha e a pegou.

- Você não teria coragem...

Aaminah balançou a cabeça afirmando que teria. Segundos mais tarde a peça de cristal havia se espatifado em mil pedacinhos pelo chão.

Clara estava deitada no sofá com uma bolsa térmica no ventre. Receoso, Dohko se aproximou da pupila.

- Clara você está bem? – perguntou.

A brasileira olhou furiosa para o mestre.

- SAI DAQUI! COMO SE NÃO BASTASSE ME DEIXAR DESFIGURADA AINDA VEM ME ENCHER O SACO QUANDO ESTOU COM CÓLICA? SAAAIIIII! – ela gritou jogando uma almofada no chinês.

Aioria tinha passado o dia fora. Júlia ainda estava irritada pelo o que tinha acontecido no dia anterior. Não queria deixar a aprendiz mais nervosa ainda. Resolveu passear pelo santuário. Ver como andava o treinamento dos outros aprendizes. Suspirou. Por que não tivera um aprendiz? Teria sido bem mais fácil.

Talitha passou o resto do dia trancada no quarto. Máscara da Morte bem que tentara entrar mas a pupila se recusara a abrir a porta. O canceriano não entendia o porquê de estar se sentindo tão mal por ter feito a menina chorar. Queria saber como ela estava mas a garota não o deixava entrar no quarto. Depois dá vigésima tentativa, o cavaleiro desistiu.

- Então fique aí chorando que nem uma boba! – ele gritou.

Tal frase fez com que a menina se sentisse ainda pior. Definitivamente Máscara da Morte era um grosso que não entendia nada de sentimentos alheios. Principalmente de menininhas que tinham vindo do outro lado do mundo.


	7. Aulas

**Aulas**

O primeiro dia de aula das meninas amanheceu quente e ensolarado. Os cavaleiros de ouro se encontravam no refeitório do templo da deusa Atena. Tomavam café da manhã tranquilamente. Kamus estava de ótimo humor. Finalmente teria uma manhã calma em que ele pudesse treinar sossegado sem ter que se preocupar com o rendimento da sua aprendiz. Nada poderia estragar aquela manhã! Isso era o que ele pensava até ver sua pupila entrar no refeitório acompanhada de Talitha. As duas trajavam uma mini-saia xadrez vinho e preta e um casaquinho vinho com um brasão no lado esquerdo do peito. Por onde as meninas passavam arrancavam suspiros dos presentes. Ao ver os olhares que os homens no refeitório lançavam para a sua aluna, Máscara da Morte fechou a cara. As meninas se aproximaram da mesa onde os cavaleiros de ouro estavam e os cumprimentaram. Kamus, chocado, perguntou:

- Vocês vão assim?

- É o nosso uniforme da escola, mestre. – sua aluna respondeu.

- Não acham que está um pouco curto demais, não? – falou um Shaka também chocado.

- Não é demais?! Assim disfarça a minha baixa estatura! – Talitha disse animada.

Máscara da Morte fechou ainda mais a cara. Não gostava nem um pouco da idéia da sua pupila ir vestida com aquela saia curta para a escola.

- Vá trocar de roupa. – ele disse.

- Não posso. É o uniforme. Não posso ir com outra roupa. – falou Talitha.

Máscara da Morte grunhiu. Afrodite percebendo a atitude do companheiro soltou um risinho discreto. Nesse instante, entraram Clara e Helena também vestidas com o uniforme escolar. Mu quase enfartou ao ver a pupila. Já Dohko sentiu seu peito queimar ao perceber os olhares maliciosos que sua aprendiz recebia.

- Você também, Helena? – disse Mu assim que a loira se aproximou da mesa dos rapazes.

- Eu também o quê?

- Com essa roupa!

- Quê que tem? – a ariana perguntou confusa.

- Como o quê tem! Suas pernas estão todas de fora! – Mu disse indignado.

Helena rolou os olhos. Aquele eterno machismo.

Dohko nada dizia. Se segurava para não avançar naqueles homens que não paravam de lançar olhares maliciosos para Clara.

Pouco tempo depois entraram Júlia e Amanda. A primeira estava com um vestido leve de verão. A segunda estava vestida com uma bermuda e uma blusa com um decote. Aioria caiu da cadeira em que estava sentado e seu irmão se engasgou com o suco que tomava.

- Por que vocês não estão de uniforme? – Aldebaran perguntou.

- Porque na faculdade não precisa usar uniforme. – Júlia respondeu com um sorriso.

- E precisam ir assim? – Aioria disse não escondendo seu ciúme.

- Algum problema com a minha roupa? – a brasileira perguntou em tom de desafio enquanto cruzava os braços na frente do peito.

- Todo o problema! Aluna minha não sai vestida desse jeito não! – exclamou o leonino.

- Você é meu mestre e não meu dono!

- Escuta aqui garota... – Aioria começou a dizer mas foi interrompido pelo irmão.

- Se ela quer ir assim deixe-a. – ele disse.

- Obrigada mestre Aioros. Tá vendo? Por que você não pode ser compreensivo como o seu irmão?

O leonino fez uma careta. Sempre diziam isso para ele. Mal sabia Aioria que seu irmão estava se corroendo de ciúmes por dentro.

Contrariando seus mestres, as garotas saíram para a capital vestidas daquele jeito. O carro dirigido por Tatsume deixou Amanda e Júlia na Avenida Panepistímiu e avançou algumas quadras para deixar as outras meninas. Pouco depois de entrarem na Universidade de Atenas as amigas se separaram. Amanda cursaria História da Arte e Júlia cursaria Arqueologia.

Quando a ruiva chegou à sala em que assistiria à primeira aula algumas pessoas já estavam lá. Tímida, a pupila de Aioros sentou em uma carteira perto do quadro e ficou esperando o professor entrar. Foi quando percebeu alguém se aproximar. Olhou para o lado e viu uma moça baixa de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes. Levou um susto. Se parecia tanto com ela...

- Você está bem? – a outra perguntou ao notar a palidez da ruiva.

- O quê? Ah, sim! Estou bem sim. – disse Amanda se recuperando.

- Me chamo Acácia Papoulus e você?

- Amanda Pinheiro. – respondeu a outra.

- Você não é grega, né?

Amanda fez que não com a cabeça. Acácia riu.

- Percebe-se. De onde vem?

- Brasil.

- Que legal! O que você acha de me contar um pouco sobre a sua terra antes do professor entrar?

- Tudo bem... – Amanda disse um pouco receosa. Acácia fazia com que ela se lembrasse do seu passado. Um passado que ela queria muito esquecer. Mas quanto mais se foge de algo, mais esse algo se aproxima de você.

Júlia estava adorando estudar arqueologia embora os alunos do primeiro período só tivessem matérias teóricas. Rapidamente fez amizade com umas meninas e no final da aula já estava cogitando a possibilidade de se tornar representante de turma.

- Eu acho que você deveria ser sim representante, Júlia. – dizia Aidê.

- É mesmo. – concordava Alexandra.

- É... talvez eu me candidate... – Júlia dizia pensativa.

Na Escola Panteão, Clara e Helena haviam ficado na mesma classe assim como Aaminah e Talitha. Os professores daquela escola eram bem severos e não admitiam balbúrdia. Por isso, a brasileira e a grega foram expulsas de sala logo no primeiro dia de aula por ficarem conversando.

- Ai, Zeus! Como eu vou explicar essa advertência para o Mu? – dizia Helena olhando para o papel que segurava.

- E eu? O Dohko vai arrancar o meu couro!

Perto dali, Talitha e Aaminah caminhavam. Ao verem suas companheiras perguntaram:

- O que estão fazendo aqui no corredor?

- Fomos expulsas de sala. – explicou Helena.

A marroquina e a síria arregalaram os olhos.

- E como se não bastasse ainda levamos uma advertência. – Clara falou balançando o pedaço de papel que segurava.

Talitha riu.

- Eu que não queria estar na pele de vocês! – disse.

Clara lhe mostrou a língua.

- E como foram as aulas de vocês? – Helena perguntou.

- Tranqüila. – Aaminah respondeu. – Só estou achando que vou ter um pouco de dificuldades em História.

- Bom, você pode pedir ajuda à Amanda. Lembre-se que ela está fazendo História da Arte.

- Tem razão! – exclamou a marroquina.

Enquanto isso, no santuário, os cavaleiros treinavam. Estranhamente eles tinham se acostumado a ter as meninas por perto durante as manhãs. Até Kamus que era o mais racional dos doze sentia falta da sua pupila. Já Afrodite achava tudo aquilo muito divertido. Era engraçado ver aqueles rapazes distraídos. Sabia que aquelas seis meninas haviam entrado em suas vidas e fincado raízes em seus corações mesmo que seus mestres não admitissem. Em apenas uma semana, as garotas conquistaram o afeto dos cavaleiros. Até mesmo o de Carlo embora este fosse o último a admitir. E quando as jovens voltaram no final da manhã, o cavaleiro de peixes pôde notar que os rapazes haviam ficado felizes. Máscara da Morte até esboçou um meio sorriso ao ver sua pupila adentrar no santuário! O restante do treino seguiu melhor com os cavaleiros se empenhando mais agora que as aprendizes haviam retornado.

À noite, a paz do santuário foi quebrada pelos gritos de Mu e de Dohko. Ambos ralhavam com suas alunas por terem sido expulsas de sala logo no primeiro dia. As meninas tentavam se explicar mas seus mestres estavam irredutíveis. Como castigo, eles dobraram o tempo de treino das aprendizes.

No templo de sagitário, Amanda ouvia a bronca que Dohko dava na sua pupila mas seus pensamentos estavam bem longe do santuário. O encontro com a colega de classe havia desenterrado lembranças que por muito tempo ela se esforçara para esquecer. Tinha ido para Grécia achando que assim fugiria de todas as lembranças ruins. Achando que elas ficariam no Brasil. Mas não foi bem assim. As lembranças atravessaram o Atlântico junto com ela...


	8. Domingo na cidade parte 1

**Domingo na cidade – parte 1**

Fazia cerca de um mês que as garotas estavam na Grécia. Durante esse tempo elas se dividiram entre os treinos e os estudos não dando assim margem para horas de lazer. Sempre que as aprendizes reclamavam, ouviam Aioria dizer aquela frase que tanto irritava a sua discípula: " Todo dia é dia de treinamento."

Certo dia, durante os treinos, o rendimento das seis garotas estava baixíssimo. Amanda estava mais distraída do que nunca. Aaminah toda hora errava os movimentos. Talitha já estava toda machucada - a garota tinha o dom de se machucar tão facilmente que Carlo já estava achando que a pupila não ia durar até o final do treinamento – e Helena estava com o humor pior do que o do mestre da casa de câncer. A situação estava tão ruim que os mestres de ouro resolveram dar uma pausa.

- Essas fedelhas estão impossíveis! – exclamou Máscara da Morte.

- Devo admitir que Aaminah está pior do que nunca. – falou Kamus.

- O que será que aconteceu? – Aioria perguntou.

- Eu tenho um palpite – começou a dizer Afrodite – Acredito que elas estejam estressadas.

- Aquela tal de TPM de novo? – Aioros perguntou.

- Não. – respondeu o cavaleiro de peixes – Elas estão sobrecarregadas. Só vivem estudando e treinando. Não tiveram um dia de folga desde que chegaram.

- Elas são futuras amazonas. – resmungou o cavaleiro de aquário – Não têm dia de folga.

Afrodite suspirou.

- Elas são jovens. Adolescentes! Precisam fazer coisas que garotas da idade delas fazem.

- As outras garotas não têm a obrigação de proteger Atena. – falou Kamus.

- Acho que o Afrodite tem razão. – Aioros disse – Talvez fosse bom nós darmos um dia de folga para as meninas.

- Eu também acho! – falou uma voz atrás do cavaleiro de sagitário.

- Miro? O que você está fazendo aqui? – Aioria perguntou.

- Eu ouvi tudo, meu caro. E devo dizer que a boneca aqui tem razão. – o cavaleiro de escorpião disse apontando para Afrodite.

- Mais respeito aracnídeo! – exclamou o outro indignado.

Miro riu.

- E então? Vocês vão dar um dia de folga para as meninas? – Miro quis saber.

Os mestres de ouro pensaram um pouco. Aioros foi o primeiro a se pronunciar.

- Eu vou.

- Eu também. – disse seu irmão mais novo.

- Se eu não der a Helena me parte a cara. – Mu disse com um suspiro. Mesmo estando juntos há apenas um mês, o ariano já conhecia o gênio forte da pupila.

- Eu não vejo problema. É bom que eu tenho umas coisas para resolver em Rozan. – falou Dohko.

Todos olharam para Kamus e Máscara da Morte esperando a resposta dos dois. Parecia que ambos estavam em uma batalha para ver quem dava o braço a torcer primeiro. Passou-se um minuto e nada. Mais um minuto e nenhum dos dois se pronunciou. Gustav, irritado, perguntou:

- Como é? Vão se decidir ou não?

Por fim, Kamus foi o primeiro a se dar por vencido. Logo em seguida Máscara da Morte aderiu à idéia. Assim ficou combinado que as seis discípulas finalmente teriam um dia de folga. Só era preciso agora pedir permissão para Atena e se esta concordasse, eles comunicariam a decisão para as aprendizes. Uma audiência foi pedida e a deusa da sabedoria atendeu os guerreiros no final da tarde. Saori achou a idéia ótima. Entretanto, ela deixou bem claro que as adolescentes só poderiam sair escoltadas pelos seus respectivos mestres fato que desagradou e muito os cavaleiros de câncer e de aquário. Para Dohko a deusa abriu uma exceção pois sabia que o libriano tinha assuntos pendentes na China. Os rapazes então chamaram as meninas e lhes comunicaram a decisão. Obviamente as jovens ficaram muito felizes. Clara até deu uns pulinhos de alegria. Kamus e Carlo não estavam gostando da idéia mas sabiam que as suas discípulas ficariam muito tristes e furiosas se as amigas fossem passear e elas ficassem no santuário. Foi combinado então que no próximo domingo todos sairiam para passar o dia na capital. Os cavaleiros já estavam se preparando pois do jeito que as garotas estavam animadas eles sabiam que teriam muito trabalho no final de semana.

Finalmente o domingo chegara. As garotas haviam levantado cedo para se arrumarem. Os mestres de ouro aguardavam suas pupilas na entrada do santuário. Máscara da Morte e Kamus estavam com o humor terrível.

- Ora vamos! Tirem essa cara de quem chupou limão! – Aioria dizia para os dois cavaleiros.

- Cale a boca seu gatinho bombado. Nada vai me fazer mudar de expressão. – disse Máscara da Morte emburrado.

- Mestreeee! – era a voz de Talitha que vinha se aproximando com as outras garotas. Ela trajava um lindo vestido rosa com alguns babadinhos. Calçava sapatos estilo boneca e tinha uma fita presa ao cabelo. Parecia uma linda boneca de porcelana. Meiga e delicada daquelas que você toma todo o cuidado para não quebrar tamanho seu valor. Ao ver sua pupila iluminada pelo sol grego e tão linda, Máscara da Morte suavizou a expressão e pela primeira vez seus companheiros viram um sorriso seu. Um sorriso que não era sarcástico nem maldoso.

- Chegamos finalmente! – Aaminah disse.

- Já era ho... – Kamus ia começar a ralhar com a pupila por causa da demora mas sua frase morreu no meio do caminho ao ver a garota. Aaminah trajava uma saia estilo colegial e uma blusa branca que mostrava bem seus seios volumosos. O cabelo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo alto e nos pés calçava sapatos parecidos com os de Talitha. Em volta do pescoço estava um colar com um pingente de aquário. Kamus corou furiosamente ao ver a pupila.

- O que foi, mestre? – Aaminah perguntou estranhando a atitude do mestre.

- Na-Nada não. – ele respondeu sem encarar a discípula.

- Poxa. Vocês demoraram hein. – Aioros comentou.

- Ah! Mas vai dizer que não valeu a pena? – Amanda provocou. Esta vestia uma mini-saia jeans e uma blusa de alcinha preta. No pescoço se via uma espécie de coleira com um crucifixo e nos pés sandália rasteira. Seu cabelo estava preso por uma longa trança. Foi a vez de Aioros corar. Ao perceber a atitude do irmão, Aioria começou a rir.

- O que é tão engraçado, mestre? – Júlia perguntou. Vestia uma linda saia verde que ia até os tornozelos e uma blusa branca de alcinha que deixava sua barriga definida à mostra. Os cabelos estavam soltos. No braço esquerdo estava um bracelete e nos pés sandália rasteira como a de Amanda. Ao ver a discípula, o cavaleiro de leão sentiu uma pulsação em seu baixo ventre.

- Gente! Será que podemos ir? – Helena perguntou.

- Helena tem razão. É melhor irmos. – Mu comentou.

- Obrigada mestre. – a loira agradeceu sorrindo para o ariano. Mu sentiu seu rosto queimar.

- Ué? A reencarnação de Ares está educada hoje? – uma voz se fez ouvir.

Todos se viraram para trás e se depararam com Miro de Escorpião. Um pouco atrás dele estavam o restante da elite de Atena.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – Kamus perguntou não escondendo sua irritação.

- Não é obvio? Nós também vamos. – Shura falou.

- Mas nem por cima do meu cadáver! – o aquariano exclamou.

- Não seja chato, Kamus! – Afrodite exclamou se aproximando de Máscara da Morte – Você deixa não deixa? – perguntou em um tom meio estranho para o cavaleiro de câncer. Este corou e virou o rosto para o outro lado. Clara soltou um risinho.

- Quanto mais gente melhor! – exclamou a garota.

Nesse instante um micro-ônibus surgiu às portas do santuário. De dentro dele, Tatsume,que era o motorista, gritou:

- Andem seus imprestáveis! Eu não tenho o dia todo!

- Nossa! O careca ta estressado hoje. – Aaminah comentou.

- Pois é. Acho que faz tempo que ele não... – Miro dizia mas foi cortado por Kamus.

- Não se atreva a terminar essa frase Miro de Escorpião!

Miro sorriu maldoso para o amigo. Kamus fechou a cara e pegou Aaminah pelo braço tirando-a de perto do cavaleiro de escorpião. A garota não entendeu tal atitude.

- O que houve, mestre? – ela perguntou.

- Nada. – ele disse firme – Você vai sentar do meu lado.

Assim todos embarcaram. Tatsume dirigia. Aaminah estava sentada do lado de Kamus que tinha um semblante irritado. Atrás deles estavam Afrodite que por alguma razão estava muito feliz e Máscara da Morte que tinha as bochechas vermelhas. Aioros e Aioria estavam juntos assim como Helena e Amanda. Atrás delas estavam Talitha e Clara. Júlia se encontrava em pé conversando com as quatro ao mesmo tempo. Os outros cavaleiros ocupavam os demais assentos.

A primeira parte da viagem seguiu tranqüila. Em certo momento, Aaminah não agüentou mais ficar do lado daquele mestre tão quieto e pediu permissão para se juntar às outras garotas. O cavaleiro de aquário atendeu ao pedido da pupila mas a seguiu com o olhar até que esta estivesse junto das companheiras. Kamus tinha receio de que a aprendiz fosse parada no meio do caminho por um certo cavaleiro pervertido.

As garotas conversavam e riam alto atraindo a atenção dos demais integrantes do veículo. Entretanto, por alguma estranha razão, em vez dos rapazes ficarem irritados por causa do barulho eles ficavam é felizes. As risadas das jovens eram muito gostosas de serem ouvidas. As seis meninas brincavam e cantavam o tempo todo. Um clima de juventude pairou sobre o micro-ônibus. Até Kamus soltou um sorriso ao ver sua discípula rindo. Tomando consciência, abanou a cabeça. O que estava acontecendo com ele afinal? Desde quando ele ficava sorrindo como esses fracos que não conseguem controlar seus sentimentos? Por anos treinou arduamente para controlar suas emoções e manter o rosto impassível. Por que agora ele soltara aquele sorriso? Suspirou. Aquela garota estava colocando tudo o que ele aprendeu por água abaixo.


	9. Domingo na cidade parte 2

Domingo na cidade – parte 2

- Nossa! Como Atenas está cheia! – Clara exclamou.

Naquele domingo parecia que todos os atenienses haviam decidido passear pela capital. As ruas estavam lotadas. As pessoas se amontoavam diante das vitrines e a quantidade de barracas espalhadas pela cidade era impressionante.

- Ai! Que saco! – Shura exclamou. Havia levado mais uma cotovelada.

- Meninas, o que vocês querem fazer? – Afrodite perguntou.

As garotas pararam para pensar. Passaram-se alguns segundos até que Júlia teve uma grande idéia.

- O que vocês acham da gente ir à feira?

- Ebaaaa! – todas fizeram e saíram correndo.

- Ei! Esperem! – Mu gritou mas já era tarde. As meninas já tinham desaparecido de vista.

A feira no centro de Atenas era um lugar onde podia se encontrar de tudo. Desde material escolar até alguns artigos suspeitos. Um verdadeiro mercado negro.

- Porcaria! Cadê a Talitha? – Máscara da Morte resmungava enquanto procurava a pequena pupila naquele mar de gente. Uma tarefa praticamente impossível.

- Eu também não estou vendo a Júlia. – falou Aioria com a mão na altura da sobrancelha – Ei, Deba! Procura as meninas aí!

- Tudo eu. Tudo eu. Só porque sou o mais alto. – disse o taurino – Achei duas!

Não muito longe dali, Aaminah e Helena se encontravam paradas em uma barraca de bijuterias. As duas experimentavam várias jóias e davam opinião. Estavam tão entretidas que nem perceberam os cavaleiros chegarem.

- Aaminah! Helena! – Kamus e Mu gritaram.

- Mestre! Me compra esse anel? – Aaminah pediu.

- Eu quero essa pulseira. – falou Helena.

Mu e Kamus ficaram sem saber o que fazer. Se entreolharam e soltaram um longo suspiro.

- Quanto custa, Aaminah? – perguntou o cavaleiro de aquário.

Enquanto isso os outros mestres procuravam suas discípulas.

- Ali! To vendo uma cabeleira ruiva! – exclamou Aldebaran sempre ajudando os amigos.

Amanda tinha acabado de virar a esquina com Júlia. As duas se dirigiam para uma loja ali perto. Quando Aioria e Aioros adentraram na loja não viram as pupilas. Confusos, perguntaram para a atendente se esta havia visto as garotas.

- Oh, sim! Elas estão experimentando algumas roupas. – a mulher respondeu.

- Mas já? Elas acabaram de entrar. – Aioria cochichou para o irmão.

- Mestre! O senhor está aqui! – Amanda exclamou atraindo a atenção dos irmãos – O quê acha desta roupa?

A brasileira vestia uma bela túnica grega. Era branca com uma faixa dourada na cintura. Deixava o colo à mostra e tinha um grande decote nas costas que terminava na cintura. Foi a vez de Aioros sentir uma pulsação no baixo ventre.

- Mestre Aioria! Como estou? – Júlia havia acabado de sair da cabine. Trajava um belíssimo vestido de festa. Era negro e possuía uma fenda no lado esquerdo deixando a perna à mostra.

- Nunca vi uma mulher tão linda! – ele exclamou baixinho.

- O quê disse? – Júlia não tinha escutado o que o mestre falara.

- Disse que caiu muito bem em você. – o leonino falou.

- Ah! – ela exclamou uma pouco desapontada mas mesmo assim feliz de ter sido elogiada.

Um pouco longe dali, Máscara da Morte finalmente achara sua pupila. Talitha estava em uma barraca de tiro ao alvo junto com Clara.

- Até que enfim eu te achei, garota! – o canceriano exclamou irritado.

- Mestre! Me dá um ursinho? – Talitha falou de repente assustando o mestre.

- O quê? – o rapaz perguntou confuso.

- Eu quero aquele ursinho rosa! – a garota falava enquanto apontava para um urso rosa na prateleira – Ganha pra mim?

- Mas é claro que não. Vê se eu tenho cara de homem que fica acertando latinha pra ganhar urso rosa.

- Por favor! Por favor! Por favor! – a menina tinha um olhar pidão.

- Não.

- Por favor!

- Não.

- Por favooorrr...

- Tá bem. Tá bem. Assim você pára de me encher o saco.

- Eu também quero. – Clara disse.

- Eu consigo pra você. – Shura falou.

A garota sorriu.

O primeiro a tentar foi Shura. Obviamente atirar uma bola em latinhas empilhadas era uma tarefa ridícula para um cavaleiro de ouro.

- Nossa! – o velho da barraca exclamou ao ver que Shura havia acertado de primeira – Poucos são os que conseguem essa façanha. Meus parabéns, menina. Seu namorado tem uma mira muito boa. – falou entregando o ursinho à Shura. Os dois coraram violentamente e Clara ia dizer que o rapaz não era seu namorado mas não teve tempo. Máscara da Morte iria atirar a bolinha.

- Vamos mestre! Me dê o ursinho! – Talitha exclamava.

- Você consegue! – Afrodite dizia.

- CALEM AS BOCAS OS DOIS! NÃO VÊEM QUE ESTÃO ME DESCONCENTRANDO? – Máscara da Morte gritou irritado. Fez-se então um silêncio sepulcral. O rapaz respirou fundo e atirou a bolinha com força. O objeto acertou a pilha de latinhas mas não parou. Seguiu em frente e rasgou a lona da barraca.

- Máscara, seu idiota! Olha o que você fez. – Saga disse.

- Foi mal. Não calculei a força. – o outro se desculpou.

O velho da barraca ficou atônito. Nunca vira isso acontecer.

- Acho que eu ganhei, não? – Máscara disse em um tom frio.

- Oh! Claro, claro. Aqui está o urso que a sua garota tanto queria. – o velho falou.

Máscara da Morte ficou corado assim como Talitha. O rapaz arrancou o urso da mão do velho e gritou:

- ELA NÃO É MINHA GAROTA!

Afrodite riu assim como os demais. O cavaleiro de câncer ficou ainda mais emburrado e jogou o urso nos braços da pupila para depois sair dali pisando duro.

- Obrigada, mestre. – a garota falou baixinho enquanto olhava meigamente o mestre de ouro se afastar.

Na hora do almoço todos estavam reunidos. Comiam e conversavam animadamente. Estavam decidindo o que fazer depois do almoço. Ficou acertado que iriam ao cinema depois de comerem.

- Eu quero ver um romance. – falava Júlia.

- Romance é coisa de mulherzinha. Vamos ver algo com bastante sangue. De preferência que tenha muitas cabeças decapitadas.- dizia Máscara da Morte.

- Ai, mestre. Que horror. Por que não vemos uma comédia? – sugeria Talitha.

- Olha! Tá passando "Sete anos no Tibet". Vamos ver esse. – Shaka falou.

- Boa idéia. – concordou Mu.

- Huuuuuuu! – vaiaram os outros.

No final eles acabaram indo ver um romance mesmo. Júlia chorou assim como Afrodite. Máscara da Morte quase morreu de tédio e Miro estava babando na poltrona. Amanda, sem perceber, encostou a cabeça no ombro de Aioros que ficou muito encabulado. Shura mal prestava atenção no filme. Estava inebriado pelo perfume de Clara que estava sentada ao seu lado.

- E agora? O quê vocês querem fazer? – Aldebaran perguntou assim que saíram do cinema.

As meninas pensaram um pouco.

- Vamos no "Game Works"! – Amanda falou animada apontando para o lugar de jogos.

- Atena nos dê força. – disse Kamus baixinho.

Assim o grupo passou o restante da tarde jogando. Helena havia desafiado Miro para um jogo de corrida. Saga e Kanon estavam disputando um jogo de luta. Máscara da Morte jogava um jogo em que quanto mais cabeças você arrancava, mais você fazia pontos. Clara e Amanda dançavam "Dance Dance Revolution" na máquina. Aaminah e Shura estavam disputando um jogo de tiro. Já Aioros jogava um de arco e flecha. Aldebaran estava sentado com Mu e Shaka vendo o grupo jogar. O taurino estava com um enorme saco de pipocas nas mãos. Afrodite estava no caça-níquel. Kamus e Aioria estavam jogando sinuca. O leonino estava concentrado no jogo. Estava perdendo por muito pouco para Kamus. Se conseguisse colocar aquela bola no buraco, empataria com o cavaleiro de aquário. Estava se preparando para a jogada quando Júlia apareceu completamente transtornada.

- O quê foi, Júlia? – Aioria perguntou estranhando a expressão da aluna.

- Mestre... – a garota gemeu com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Me diga o quê foi. – o cavaleiro de leão pediu preocupado com a garota.

- Aquele homem ali – ela disse apontando para um homem suspeito sentado no bar que ficava nos fundos da dependência perto das máquinas de caça-níquel – Eu tava saindo do banheiro e ele me parou. Falou um monte de bobagens e tentou me agarrar.

Ao ouvir isso, o sangue de Aioria ferveu. Tomado de raiva, se dirigiu para onde o homem estava. Kamus, temendo o pior, o seguiu. Aioria parou ao lado do homem que bebia um copo de vodka.

- O quê quer? – o homem perguntou mal-humorado.

- Você ofendeu a Júlia. – o cavaleiro de leão falou.

O homem arqueou uma sobrancelha em confusão. Depois pareceu entender o que o outro falava e soltou um sorriso maldoso.

- Ah! Então o nome daquela gostosinha é Júlia?

Aioria estava se controlando para não socar aquele homem.

- Peça desculpas. – falou com a voz trêmula de tanta raiva.

- Não tenho porque pedir desculpas. Eu estava elogiando-a. Com aqueles peitinhos quem não iria querer... – mas não terminou a frase pois levou um baita soco de Aioria.

- Aioria! – Kamus exclamou chocado.

O cavaleiro de leão estava embolado no chão com o homem que ofendera Júlia. Aioria socava cada parte do corpo do homem que gemia de dor. Kamus tentava segurar Aioria mas o leonino estava com tanta raiva que a sua força parecia ter quadruplicado. O cavaleiro de aquário então mandou que Júlia procurasse os outros. Pouco depois a menina chegou com Afrodite que era quem estava mais perto. Kamus e o cavaleiro de peixes então conseguiram conter Aioria que tentava a todo custo bater no homem.

Depois do incidente todos resolveram ir embora. No micro-ônibus, Aioros ralhava com o irmão pela atitude inconseqüente. Júlia por sua vez nada dizia. Estava orgulhosa do mestre por tê-la defendido. Claro que ela achava que o leonino havia exagerado afinal a primeira regra de um cavaleiro é nunca machucar um inocente, uma pessoa comum. Amanda e Helena conversavam sobre a atitude do cavaleiro de leão. Achavam que havia outro motivo para a ira do leonino sem ser a honra da pupila. Kamus falava com Aaminah sobre o quê Aioria havia feito e lhe explicava as regras dos cavaleiros. Clara estava dormindo encostada em Shura. O rapaz estava adorando a situação. Sentia uma imensa paz ao lado da pupila de Dohko. Talitha observava a paisagem pela janela. Tinha o urso rosa em seus braços.

- Aquela fedelha não larga aquele urso. – comentou Máscara da Morte.

- É porque foi você quem deu. – disse Afrodite com um sorriso.

O cavaleiro de câncer grunhiu. Não entendia qual era o valor de um presente que havia dado. Será que Talitha tinha algum problema? Aquilo era apenas um urso bobo. Se ainda tivesse sido caro ele entendia. Mas ele apenas acertou a pilha de latinhas e ela ganhou o urso. Afinal o que tinha demais em um urso rosa?

**N.A.: **"Game Works" ou " Games Work" que agora não me lembro o nome correto era o lugar onde eu e meu irmão íamos para jogar. Era enorme e tinha muitos jogos. Claro que não havia bar eu que tomei a liberdade de modificar algumas coisas mas havia sim máquinas caça-níquel e devo admitir que eu adorava jogar embora nunca ganhasse '


	10. Um desconforto e uma lembrança

Um desconforto e uma lembrança

**N.A: **Esse capítulo ficou um pouco curto. Desculpem! Estou sem imaginação. A parte que está em _itálico_ no final do capítulo é uma lembrança. Tentem adivinhar de quem é! Feliz Natal para todos!

- Ai! Ui! – reclamava Aioria.

- Quieto! Você quer ou não quer que eu cuide dos seus ferimentos? – perguntava Júlia.

- É pra cuidar de mim e não para piorar minha situação!

Júlia fez uma careta para o mestre. Aioria riu. Como aquela menina conseguia ser daquele jeito? Ele tinha que admitir que ela tinha um certo encanto.

- Mestre... – a garota chamou tirando o leonino dos seus devaneios.

- Sim?

- Obrigada...

O cavaleiro corou. Por alguma razão achou que Júlia tinha ficado linda pedindo desculpas corada. Ele queria dizer que não tinha de quê. Mas ao invés disso ele disse:

- Ora! Hoje vai chover! Você sendo educada comigo?

A jovem fechou a cara. Que audácia daquele cavaleiro! Ela estava ali, toda sem-graça, pedindo desculpas e ele diz aquilo?

- Você é muito sem-educação sabia?

Aioria gargalhou.

- E você é muito esquentadinha.

- É o mal de todo leonino.

- Tem razão. Não precisa me agradecer. Não fiz mais do que a minha obrigação.

Nesse momento, Aioria poderia jurar que o rosto de Júlia se contorceu em uma careta de tristeza. Seu coração apertou. Será que ela ficara triste pelo o que ele dissera? Lentamente ele levou a mão ao rosto da garota e o acariciou levemente. Júlia sentiu seu coração acelerar.

"_O quê está acontecendo comigo?"_ – ela pensou.

O peito de Aioria parecia que ia explodir. Por que ele sentia aquelas coisas quando estava perto da pupila? Primeiro excitação, depois ciúmes e agora nervosismo. Afinal o quê estava acontecendo com ele?

- Júlia... – ele sussurrou.

- Ai-Aioria...

Inconscientemente eles foram aproximando seus lábios. Ambos sentiam que se seus corações batessem mais rápido do que já estavam batendo eles teriam um treco.

"_Aioria, você é tão lindo..."_

Os lábios já estavam quase se roçando.

"_Júlia, eu preciso ficar perto de você."_

Os corações batiam descompassados.

"_Aioria..."_

"_Júlia..."_

Blam! A porta se abriu com um estrondo e uma Marin nervosa entrou na casa de leão.

- Aioria! Fiquei sabendo que você andou brigando. Como você está?- ela perguntou preocupada.

No susto, Aioria deu uma salto pra trás parando a metros de distância de Júlia. A garota por sua vez achou que fosse enfartar tamanho o susto que levara. O leonino disse após se recuperar do susto:

- Estou bem, Marin. Foi uma briguinha à toa.

- Mas olhe pra você. Está com alguns machucados. Venha eu vou cuidar de você.

- Marin não precisa.

- Precisa sim.

- Mas a Júlia já...

- Júlia me dê uma licencinha para eu cuidar do Oria, sim? – Marin foi falando enquanto pegava os medicamentos espalhados no chão e fazia Aioria se sentar. O cavaleiro por sua vez ficou muito desconcertado. Não sabia o quê dizer para a pupila.

- Bem... não precisam se incomodar comigo. Eu vou indo para o meu quarto. – Júlia disse um tanto irritada.

- Júlia... – Aioria chamou mas a garota já tinha dado as costas para ele e saído do aposento.

- Vire-se para mim para que eu coloque um remédio no seu rosto, Oria. – Marin pediu enquanto o cavaleiro olhava pela porta que Júlia passara há poucos segundos.

_Estava no jardim brincando com sua boneca preferida. A grama ainda estava um pouco úmida devido à chuva da noite anterior. Um cheiro de bolo impregnava o ar. Sua mãe estava na cozinha preparando o lanche da tarde. Seu pai estava na biblioteca como sempre. Ele passava a maior parte do tempo lá quando estava em casa. Mesmo assim ainda era atencioso com a mulher e com a filha._

_Ela viu um carro preto parar em frente à casa e uns homens a paisana descerem. Sua mãe a chamou para dentro. Seu pai saiu da biblioteca e foi até a porta falar com os homens. Sua mãe estava encostada à parede abraçando-a. Seu pai e os homens começaram a discutir. Ela se assustou. Seu pai sempre fora muito calmo. Agora ele estava ali gritando com uns homens que ela nunca tinha visto antes._

_- Mamãe... estou com medo. – ela disse._

_- Vai ficar tudo bem, filhinha. – a mãe sussurrou mas sua voz tremia._

_Uma discussão. Um dos homens empunhou uma arma. Ela sentiu seu sangue gelar. Apesar da pouca idade sabia o quê aquele objeto significava. O quê ele representava. Ela sentiu seu corpo esfriar de repente. Sua mãe já não estava mais abraçando-a. Tinha ido ficar junto do marido._

_- Mamãe... volte... – ela pediu em um fio de voz._

_Mais discussão. Um tiro. E ela viu o corpo da mãe cair no chão frio._

_- Mamãe! – ela gritou._

_Seu pai ficou nervoso. Muito nervoso. Começou a brigar com o homem que atirara. Ela viu seu pai arrancar com violência a arma da mão do homem. Então veio outro tiro e ela viu a parede branca da sala ser tingida de vermelho. O vermelho do sangue do seu pai. Um outro homem havia atirado. Dois tiros. Duas mortes. Ela ficou sem reação. Apenas observava os corpos dos pais caídos no chão de madeira. Viu o sangue na parede._

_- O que fazemos com a garota? – um dos homens perguntou._

_- Deixe-a aí. É apenas uma criança. Vamos embora antes que os vizinhos chamem a polícia._

_De repente tudo ficou terrivelmente silencioso. Os homens haviam fugido. Seus pais estavam quietos. Apenas se ouvia o barulho do forno alertando que o bolo estava pronto. Ela ficou olhando aquela cena que a marcaria para sempre. A tarde havia começado normal. Agora terminara tragicamente. E apesar da pouca idade, ela não precisava de ninguém dizer para ela que seus pais estavam mortos._

Acordou em um sobressalto. Há quanto tempo não tinha essas lembranças? Sentiu o sangue quente latejar pelas suas veias. O suor banhava seu pijama. Olhou a lua cheia pela janela.

- Preciso aumentar a dose dos medicamentos. Mais uma vez...


	11. Lembranças

**Lembranças**

_Ela estava sentada na mesa da cozinha enquanto sua mãe preparava o jantar. Lia um livro. Adorava ler. Desde que aprendera, não parara mais. Se divertia muito com as histórias de reis e rainhas, magos e duendes. Viagens ao desconhecido, lugares que nunca ouvira falar._

_Estava tão compenetrada que quando a porta se abriu com um estrondo se assustou. Ouviu os passos pelo corredor e viu seu pai se aproximar cambaleando._

_- Mulher! Estou com fome!_

_- Ainda não está pronto..._

_- Até agora? Sua imprestável! – ele gritou dando um forte tapa na mulher que cambaleou para trás._

_- Mamãe! – gritou indo ajudar a mãe._

_- E você... – ele falou irritado apontando para a filha – Está sempre ajudando essa vagabunda. Deveria ficar ao meu lado que sou seu pai!_

_- Mas papai..._

_- Calada! – gritou dando um tapa na filha._

_- Não bata na minha filha! – a mãe gritou._

_- Silêncio! – ele vociferou e lhe desferiu uma seqüência de socos._

_A criança tudo viu. Sabia que não podia separá-los. E foi assim que cresceu: vendo o pai bater na mãe._

Ela estava nas escadarias. Por que sempre tinha que lembrar de seu passado? Por que sempre se lembrava daquele homem covarde? Suspirou tristemente. Essa era a razão de ter se tornado uma amazona: ela jamais deixaria acontecer com ela o que aconteceu com sua mãe. Ela seria mais forte do que qualquer homem. Seria mais forte do que seu próprio mestre.

_Ela corria desesperadamente. Estavam alcançando-a. Corria o máximo que suas pernas permitiam. Mas eles eram mais rápidos. Não havia como comparar um homem adulto correndo e uma menininha correndo. Ela tropeçou e eles a pegaram. Um a segurou fortemente enquanto o outro a despia. Ela gritava por socorro mas era inútil. Ela viu um deles abrir o zíper da calça. A menina chorava compulsivamente. Sabia o que vinha depois. Mas não tinha idéia de que o depois era o inferno..._

Sentada no chão do banheiro, ela chorava. Chorava muito. A dor só não era pior do que a humilhação. Ela sempre se recordaria daquele dia. Ela sempre se recordaria daqueles homens. Depois daquele dia, ela jurou que ninguém nunca mais a faria mal. Ela seria forte. Muito forte. E ninguém a machucaria novamente.

_Estava sentada no corredor. Seu coração pulsava de ansiedade. Logo iria ganhar um irmãozinho. Logo ela teria uma companhia naquela casa tão grande. Seu pai estava ao seu lado. Ele também estava ansioso. Fumava um charuto sem parar. Logo a parteira saiu do quarto. Mas ela viu que a mulher tinha uma expressão estranha no rosto. Chamou o chefe da casa. Sorrateiramente, ela se aproximou para ouvir o que diziam. Foi com pânico que soube que seu irmãozinho havia nascido morto. Não havia mais irmãozinho. Não havia mais ninguém para brincar com ela. Não havia mais ninguém para lhe dar atenção. Ela voltaria para aquele mundo de solidão em que sempre estivera. Percebeu então que seu pai a olhava. Estava furioso._

_- Papai... desculpa... e-eu... eu não queria ser bisbilhoteira..._

_- Calada! Você é uma criança desprezível! Sempre escutando a conversa dos outros, sempre chorando, sempre carente... Você é uma fraca! Uma fraca! Por que não foi você a morrer no lugar do seu irmão? Por quê? Pelo menos agora eu teria um filho! Um homem que me ajudaria com os negócios! Um homem forte e não uma menina boboca e chorona que só me dá despesa._

_Aquelas palavras doeram no fundo de sua alma. Seu pai a odiava. Sempre quisera um menino. Ele a culpava pela morte da mãe quando ela nascera e agora a culpava pela morte do irmão. Ele a odiava por ser menina._

_A partir desse dia ela voltou para o seu mundo de solidão e lá permaneceu por anos. Tinha seus coleguinhas de escola mas quando voltava pra casa estava completamente sozinha. Resolveu parar de procurar o pai e às vezes até se esquecia do nome dele._

Refletia sobre o seu passado. Doía lembrar que nunca fora querida naquela casa. Doía saber que o mundo preferia os homens. E quando fora convocada para ser uma amazona, ela vira aí a oportunidade de provar o seu valor. Ela seria tão forte quanto qualquer homem e provaria para o seu pai que ela era digna de ser sua herdeira.

**N.A: **Eu sei, eu sei. Esse capítulo ficou curto. Mas ele foi uma espécie de ponte entre os capítulos anteriores e os que virão. Preparem-se para ver no próximo capítulo as meninas mais velhas!


	12. Suposições

Era uma manhã fria de dezembro. Na arena, as aprendizes e seus respectivos mestres treinavam.

- Não a deixe passar, Talitha! – gritava Helena.

Mais de um ano havia se passado desde a chegada das jovens ao santuário. Com um árduo treinamento imposto pelos seus mestres, as meninas conseguiram aumentar assustadoramente o nível dos seus cosmos.

- Corra, Clara! Corra! – berrava Aaminah.

Nesse período, as jovens cresceram. Estavam mais belas do que nunca e haviam se tornado alvo de cobiça entre os homens do santuário fato que irritava imensamente os mestres de ouro e alguns outros cavaleiros como Shura de Capricórnio.

- Não vou deixar você passar, Clara! – falava Talitha.

Ao mesmo tempo, as garotas amadureceram. Até mesmo Helena havia se tornado mais disciplinada e cordial. Quem adorou a mudança no comportamento da jovem foi Mú de Áries que já não agüentava mais o gênio forte da pupila.

- Quero ver você me impedir! – exclamou Clara provocando a amiga.

Mas mesmo amadurecendo, as meninas continuavam com a alegria e a jovialidade de antes.

- Pegue-a! Pegue-a! – gritava Amanda.

Clara corria a toda velocidade em direção ao seu campo. Levava nas mãos uma pequena bandeira vermelha. Ao seu encalço estavam Amanda e Talitha. Helena vinha logo atrás.

- Corra mais rápido, Clara! – Júlia berrava para a amiga.

- Eu vou atrasar Talitha. – falou Aaminah indo em direção da canceriana.

Ao longe, seis cavaleiros de ouro observavam a cena.

- Elas melhoraram. – Aioros comentou satisfeito.

- Sim. – Mú concordou com um sorriso.

- Mas ainda falta muito para elas nos superarem. – falou Kamus.

- Não creio que esse dia esteja tão longe quanto você pensa. – observou Dohko.

Máscara da Morte nada dizia. Observava a tudo com seus olhos claros. Estava atento à Talitha. A menina havia progredido muito. Quase não chorava mais e até se machucava com menos freqüência. Foi com uma ponta de orgulho que viu a pupila defender um golpe de Aaminah. Sim, Talitha havia melhorado.

- Devo confessar que estou muito orgulhoso do progresso de Júlia. – comentou Aioria estufando o peito.

Pouco tempo depois, Kamus gritou anunciando o fim dos treinos daquela manhã. O time de Clara havia ganhado já que esta conseguira roubar a bandeira do time adversário e retornar para o seu campo antes que fosse impedida.

- Você melhorou. – comentou Amanda para Clara enquanto secava o rosto suado com uma toalha.

- É verdade. – concordou Helena – Em breve você atingirá a velocidade da luz.

Clara sorriu satisfeita.

- Espero que sim. – disse.

- Você também melhorou, Talitha. – falava Aaminah enquanto bebia um pouco de água.

- Sim. Quase não me machuco mais. – Talitha falou alegre enquanto enxugava o rosto com as costas da mão. Havia crescido embora ainda continuasse um pouco baixa. Seus cabelos estavam mais compridos e seu corpo estava ganhando os contornos de mulher. Estava se tornando uma jovem muito atraente.

- Confesso que nunca imaginei que esse dia ia chegar. Para mim você ia continuar se machucando até o fim dos tempos. – brincou Júlia. A moça continuava praticamente a mesma. Suas madeixas ainda continuavam longas e havia crescido pouco desde o ano anterior. A única diferença era o volume dos seios que ficou maior.

- Concordo. – riu Helena. A jovem agora tinha os cabelos louros na altura dos ombros. Estava bem mais alta do que no ano passado, mas a principal mudança foi no temperamento. Embora ainda continuasse sendo difícil de ser governada, não havia como negar que seu gênio havia se abrandado. Estava mais comunicativa do que nunca.

- Não impliquem com Talitha. – falou Aaminah. A pupila de Kamus manteve os cabelos no mesmo comprimento. Assim como Júlia, crescera pouco, mas seus seios estavam maiores. Estava muito atraente e despertava olhares de cobiça por onde passava. Kamus sempre ficava irritado quando algum cavaleiro ia falar com a jovem mesmo que fosse sobre algo banal.

- Estamos orgulhosas de você, Talitha. – Amanda disse com um sorriso. Os cabelos vermelhos da jovem agora caíam como uma cascata pelas costas. Estava mais alta e seu corpo muito bem definido. Muito animada, fazia um par ideal com Helena. As duas viviam tagarelando por todos os cantos e Amanda sempre arrastava Helena para roubarem comida do refeitório. A pupila de Aioros continuava gulosa.

- Estamos muitíssimo orgulhosas! – exclamou Clara piscando para Talitha. As madeixas da jovem agora batiam no meio das costas. Continuava bondosa e mandona como sempre e seu corpo estava tão belo quanto de uma ninfa.

Os mestres de ouro haviam se aproximado do grupo de jovens tagarelas.

- Bravo! Bravo! – Mú batia palmas.

- O quê achou, mestre Mú? – Júlia perguntou animada.

- Definitivamente vocês estão bem melhores. – o ariano falou sorrindo.

- O senhor também acha, mestre Dohko? – Clara perguntou ansiosa.

- Acho. – Dohko disse gentilmente.

Clara abriu um largo sorriso.

Talitha olhava um pouco temerosa para Máscara da Morte. Embora o canceriano tentasse ser paciente com a pupila, nem sempre ele conseguia.

- Você também foi bem, Talitha. – Máscara falou meio indiferente.

Assim como Clara, Talitha abriu um largo sorriso o que deixou Máscara um pouco desconcertado.

- Como vocês treinaram bem hoje, terão o resto do dia para fazerem o que quiser. – falou Aioria.

Kamus olhou chocado para o companheiro.

- Eu ouvi bem? – soou uma voz atrás deles – Aioria de Leão, um dos mais chatos em matéria de treinamento no santuário está dando um dia de folga?

- Ouviu muito bem, Aldebaran de Touro. – respondeu o leonino.

- Quem diria... – brincou o taurino arrancando gargalhadas de todos.

- Já que terão um dia de folga, o que acha de ir até a cidade comigo, Aaminah? – Milo perguntou fazendo Kamus fechar a cara no mesmo instante.

- Eu adoraria. – a moça respondeu com um sorriso. Nos últimos meses, Milo e Aaminah haviam ficado bem amigos fato que desagradava e muito Kamus. Todas as vezes que a pupila saía com Milo, Kamus e Aaminah tinham brigas sérias e por mais que a garota falasse que nunca tinha acontecido nada entre os dois, Kamus não acreditava e dobrava o treino da menina no dia seguinte.

Com o resto do dia livre, as pupilas aproveitaram para descansar e seus mestres aproveitaram para treinar. Na arena, os rapazes haviam se dividido em pares e Kamus lutava com Afrodite. O sueco logo percebeu que o francês não estava bem, pois atacava com mais violência do que de costume. Pouco depois, Kamus desferiu um soco no belo rosto de Afrodite que caiu cambaleando para trás. Irritado e massageando o lugar atingido, perguntou para o francês:

- Qual é o seu problema?

Aioria então gritou:

- O problema dele é que Aaminah saiu mais uma vez com o Milo!

Todos do santuário já haviam percebido a mudança de humor em Kamus quando sua pupila saía com o cavaleiro de escorpião. Kamus sempre virava motivo de piadas nessas ocasiões e as provocações iam desde ciúmes de pai até ciúmes de um homem apaixonado. O cavaleiro de aquário não gostava nem um pouco das provocações especialmente dessa última. Achava um absurdo comentarem tal coisa. Especialmente em relação à sua pupila.

- Aioria! Já falei para não brincar com isso! – exclamou o cavaleiro de aquário irritado.

- Ui! Toquei na ferida!

- Grr! Seu gato metido a besta! Você vai ver só! Pó de diamante!

- Aaahh!

Nas arquibancadas, Clara e Júlia assistiam ao treino.

- Ai, ai. O mestre Kamus está irritado de novo. – falava Clara com um suspiro.

- Aaminah podia ser um pouco mais madura e parar de provocá-lo. – comentou Júlia.

- Difícil. Você sabe que ela adora fazer isso.

- Hum...

- Em que está pensando, Jú?

- Nada...

- Mentirosa! Me fala.

Júlia ficou um momento em silêncio. Clara aguardava a amiga falar.

- Você já reparou no relacionamento deles?

- Como assim? – Clara perguntou confusa.

Mais uma vez Júlia ficou em silêncio.

- Aaminah adora provocar o mestre Kamus. Este por sua vez fica extremamente irritado quando ela sai com Milo.

- Está querendo dizer que os dois estão apaixonados? – Clara perguntou surpresa.

- É apenas uma suposição.

- Não imagino o mestre Kamus apaixonado. Ele é tão frio. Por outro lado...

- Por outro lado não há outra razão para ele ficar tão irritado quando Milo sai com nossa amiga. – completou Júlia.

Seguiu-se um momento de silêncio.

- Acho pouco provável. Nós duas já ouvimos várias vezes o mestre Kamus dizer que Milo de Escorpião é um pervertido e que todas nós devemos ficar longe dele. Ele só está protegendo Aaminah.

Mais um momento de silêncio. Júlia olhava Kamus correr atrás de Aioria pela arena.

- Será mesmo? – perguntou.


	13. Conflitos

As ruas de Atenas sempre ficavam cheias naquela época do ano. Os trausentes passavam de um lado para o outro carregando vários embrulhos, crianças paravam em cada loja de brinquedo pedindo algum novo lançamento para os pais, mulheres passavam apressadas carregando listas de presentes. O Natal chegava fazendo de Atenas um lugar insuportável.

Alheios a toda correria, Aaminah e Milo tomavam um chocolate quente em uma cafeteria. Conversavam alegremente e vez ou outra a jovem ria do bigode de chantilly de Milo quando este tomava o líquido. Os dois se davam muito bem e Milo era o melhor amigo de Aaminah depois das meninas. Ele era alegre e brincalhão. Uma ótima pessoa ao contrário do que Kamus de Aquário sempre dizia.

Em certo momento da conversa, o assunto passou a ser o cavaleiro de ouro da décima primeira casa.

- Kamus fica bem zangado quando a gente sai, né? – falava Milo divertido.

- Aham. – Aaminah concordava rindo.

- Nunca vi o Kamus desse jeito. Afinal, o quê você fez com ele?

- Como assim? – a garota perguntou confusa.

Milo olhou sério para a amiga.

- Antes de você chegar o Kamus era todo frio e sério. Nunca se abalava com nada. Parecia até que não tinha sentimentos. Agora com qualquer coisinha ele já se irrita. Principalmente se tiver algo a ver com você.

Aaminah ouvia a tudo calada. Ela também já havia notado a mudança de comportamento do mestre.

- Ouça, Milo. O quê você está insinuando?

Seguiu-se um instante de silêncio onde Milo olhava sério para a amiga. Aaminah estava tensa. Nunca tinha visto o amigo sério daquele jeito.

- Acho que o Kamus está com ciúmes.

Levou um tempo até Aaminah processar a informação. Logo em seguida ela caiu na gargalhada.

- Do que está rindo? – Milo perguntou desconcertado pela atitude da amiga.

- Essa foi a coisa mais estúpida que você já falou, Milo. – a loura falou enxugando uma lágrima.

O cavaleiro fechou a cara.

- Por que quando eu falo sério ninguém dá atenção?

A pergunta do rapaz só fez Aaminah rir ainda mais.

- Afinal o quê é tão engraçado? – Milo perguntou irritado.

Após a pupila de Kamus se recompor, ela disse:

- O quê você falou é uma grande bobagem. Mestre Kamus jamais sentiria ciúmes de mim. Não percebe como ele me trata? É frio na maior parte do tempo. E muito exigente. Ele só quer que eu fique forte e ganhe a armadura de pomba.

- Eu vejo tudo isso de outra forma. Kamus é exigente sim e quer que você ganhe a armadura porque se importa com você. Assim como eu, ele também já percebeu que por algum motivo ganhar a armadura é importante pra você. Pode-se perceber isso através dos seus treinos. Você se empenha muito.

Aaminah ficou sem-graça.

- É tão óbvio assim? – perguntou.

Milo fez que sim com a cabeça e logo sorriu.

- Mesmo assim não acredito que mestre Kamus sinta ciúmes de mim.

Foi a vez de Milo cair na gargalhada.

- Como você é ingênua, Aaminah! Como é possível você não ter percebido os ataques de ciúmes dele? Toda vez que saímos, ele fica possesso. Isso sem falar quando algum homem chega perto de você. Ele no mesmo instante fecha a cara.

A garota pareceu considerar o que o outro falara. Que Kamus ficava irritado com suas saídas com Milo era evidente assim como quando algum cavaleiro vinha falar com ela, mas ela sempre julgou que era porque seus treinos acabavam ficando interrompidos. Pelo menos era isso o que Kamus alegava.

- Mesmo assim eu custo a acreditar nisso. Mestre Kamus só se importa com seus princípios e nada mais. Agora vamos mudar de assunto que este já me encheu.

Milo, percebendo que se continuasse o assunto irritaria ainda mais a amiga, concordou. Os dois então passaram a conversar sobre as festividades de fim de ano.

Na casa de câncer, Talitha tomava um delicioso banho. Aproveitara que seu mestre estava treinando e entrara na banheira com várias pétalas de rosas e velas aromatizantes. Carlo detestava essas coisas e a menina só podia usá-las quando o cavaleiro estava fora da casa.

Sentindo o corpo relaxar com a água quente, a morena jogou a cabeça para trás e fitou o teto.

- Máscara da Morte... Por que um homem tão lindo tem que ter um nome tão feio? – ela murmurou.

Desde o primeiro instante em que o vira, Talitha achara Máscara da Morte um homem muito bonito. Ele tinha os traços fortes e a aparência máscula. E quando fechava a cara ficava incrivelmente atraente. Várias vezes a garota já se pegou pensando em ser abraçada por aqueles braços fortes e quando se dava conta disso, se recriminava. Ela prometera a si mesma não pensar no mestre desse jeito, mas sempre acabava quebrando a promessa. E nos últimos tempos pensava nele com mais freqüência. A jovem desconfiava que tal fato se dava pelo rapaz estar ficando cada vez mais bonito e pelos seus hormônios estarem cada vez mais agitados. Fosse como fosse, o fato era que a moça estava começando a ver o mestre com outros olhos e ela não gostava nada disso. Sabia que Máscara da Morte a via apenas como uma pupila boba e chorona. Nada mais.

- Talvez seja melhor assim. Sei que ele jamais me olhará com outros olhos. Ele é o tipo de homem que só se interessa pelo poder.

Sim, ela sabia disso e ele mais de uma vez havia deixado isso bem claro. Vez ou outra, a moça via algumas servas se insinuarem para o mestre e este as rejeitar na mesma hora.

- Pelo menos ele não está com nenhuma outra mulher. De alguma maneira me sinto feliz com isso...

A jovem ainda ficou algum tempo na banheira. Após estar completamente limpa, colocou um roupão de seda branco e saiu para o quarto. No meio do caminho estancou. Escutara vozes. Virando-se, foi até o final do corredor. As vozes aumentavam e ela começou a reconhecê-las. Quando entrou na sala, viu seu mestre e Afrodite de Peixes.

- Olá! – o sueco a cumprimentou alegremente.

- Talitha! Que roupa é essa? – esbravejou Carlo.

Só então a garota percebeu que se encontrava de roupão em frente a dois cavaleiros de ouro. Envergonhada, pediu licença e saiu para o quarto. Após alguns segundos, Afrodite começou a rir.

- O quê é tão engraçado, Gustav?

A expressão do cavaleiro de peixes mudou de divertimento para provocação.

- Não acha que ela fica linda com aquele roupão branco e aqueles cabelos molhados?

Máscara da Morte corou.

- Não fale dessas coisas sobre minha discípula!

Gustav soltou uma gargalhada. Olhou para o amigo e disse:

- Você ficou excitado, não foi? Deu para perceber.

O italiano corou ainda mais.

- Pare de insinuar coisas seu depravado!

Afrodite sorriu. Virou-se e se encaminhou para a porta, mas antes de sair, falou:

- Ela cheira a rosas. E você adora quem cheira a rosas, não é?

Anoitecia quando Aaminah chegou ao décimo primeiro templo. Como de costume, Kamus de Aquário a esperava na sala. Com os braços cruzados e uma cara de poucos amigos, perguntou:

- O quê aconteceu?

Aaminah que já estava acostumada com o diálogo respondeu mecanicamente:

- Saímos, passeamos, tomamos chocolate quente e conversamos.

- Só isso?

- Só.

- Pois eu não acredito.

- Azar o seu. – ela falou lhe dando as costas e pronta para sair. Kamus então avançou sobre ela e segurou seu braço com firmeza.

- Quantas vezes terei de lhe dizer que Milo não é confiável? Ele só quer se aproveitar de você.

A pupila virou-se e encarou seu mestre desafiadoramente.

- E se eu quiser que ele se aproveite de mim?

Nesse instante, Aaminah viu a feição de Kamus mudar. Ele agora a olhava com um misto de desprezo, cólera e tristeza. Aquilo doeu mais nela do que um soco de Helena. Kamus então largou o braço da discípula e saiu da sala deixando Aaminah profundamente arrependida com o que tinha dito.

Nos dias que se seguiram, Kamus e Aaminah trocavam poucas palavras. Falavam apenas o necessário um com o outro e quando Milo chamou a jovem para irem à cidade novamente, o cavaleiro de aquário nem se importou.

Estranhando a atitude do mestre de ouro, as outras meninas se aproximaram de Aaminah no final do treino.

- Você e o mestre Kamus brigaram? – Talitha perguntou.

- Não. Impressão sua. – falou Aaminah de um jeito pouco convincente.

- Vocês brigaram. – disse Júlia com firmeza – O quê houve?

A jovem pupila de Kamus soltou um longo suspiro para depois relatar tudo que tinha acontecido. As meninas ouviram em silêncio sem interromper a amiga. Quando o relato chegou ao fim, Clara falou:

- Você não deveria ter feito isso.

- Não me diga algo que já sei. – Aaminah falou com desgosto.

- Nunca vi o mestre Kamus desse jeito. Ele está pior do que quando fica bravo. – comentou Amanda – Você realmente o chateou.

Aaminah encolheu os ombros, deprimida.

- Por que em vez de ficar triste você não faz as pazes com o seu mestre? – falou Helena cruzando os braços na frente do peito.

- Helena tem razão! Faça as pazes com ele! –exclamou Talitha alegremente.

Aaminah então ficou com o olhar perdido. Mirava o infinito e falava mais para si do que para as amigas.

- Eu gosto muito do mestre Kamus. Muito mesmo. Pode não parecer, mas eu gosto. Não quero ser rejeitada de novo. Principalmente pelo mestre Kamus.

- Converse com ele. Faça as pazes. – falou Helena docemente – Venham! Eu tenho um plano que pode ajudar Aaminah!

A noite caía quando Kamus de Aquário entrou na sua casa. Tinha acabado de chegar de uma reunião com Atena e os outros cavaleiros e estava exausto. Queria apenas tomar um bom banho e dormir. Entretanto, quando entrou na sala, sentiu um forte cheiro de comida. Parada no meio do aposento, Aaminah o esperava. A moça trajava uma bela túnica azul e uns ornamentos em ouro. O cavaleiro estancou quando viu a jovem.

- A-Aaminah?

- Seja bem-vindo. – ela disse fazendo uma mesura.

Kamus correu os olhos pelo aposento. Este estava decorado com flores e velas. Da cozinha vinha o delicioso aroma de algo sendo assado e Aaminah estava mais linda do que Kamus jamais a vira.

- O-O quê é isso tudo? – ele perguntou confuso.

- É o jeito que encontrei para lhe pedir desculpas. – ela falou ruborizada.

O cavaleiro então se compadeceu.

- Venha. – ela disse estendendo a mão para ele.

**N.A: **Ah! Como eu sou má! Parar justamente na melhor parte! Mas se eu continuasse esse capítulo ia ficar muito grande. Tá, isso é desculpa. Eu sou perversa e quero deixar vocês curiosos XD Deixem reviews nem que seja para me xingar por eu ter parado na melhor parte.


	14. E depois da tormenta

- Venha. – ela disse estendendo a mão para ele.

Ainda em estado de choque, Kamus nada fez.

- Venha. – Aaminah repetiu.

O cavaleiro então pegou na mão da pupila e deixou que ela o conduzisse até a mesa. Aaminah fez Kamus sentar e saiu para a cozinha logo em seguida.

O cavaleiro de aquário mirava tudo confuso. Será que o perdão dele era tão importante assim para a jovem?

Pouco depois, a moça apareceu trazendo uma travessa fumegante. Assim que a colocou na mesa, Kamus perguntou:

- O quê é isso?

Aaminah sorriu.

- Filet av Poivre. – ela respondeu servindo o mestre.

Após ser servido, Kamus, um pouco hesitante, pois duvidava dos dotes culinários da discípula, começou a comer.

- Nossa! Está muito bom! – ele exclamou surpreso.

A jovem corou.

- Obrigada.

O jantar transcorreu em silêncio. A única coisa que se ouvia era o barulho dos talheres. No final, quando Aaminah estava tirando a louça, Kamus segurou seu braço e pediu para que ficasse. Precisavam conversar.

- Eu sei que às vezes sou duro demais com você. – ele começou – E que não tenho o direito de mandar na sua vida.

Aaminah ficou surpresa.

- Eu pensei muito nisso nos últimos dias. Ser seu mestre não significa que eu tenha que mandar em você. É apenas que...

- Que... – a garota o incentivou.

- Que eu me preocupo com você. Me preocupo muito.

Aaminah não acreditava. Kamus realmente se importava com ela!

- Desculpe-me se acabei extrapolando. A partir de hoje não mais implicarei com você e Milo.

Seguiu-se um momento de silêncio. Foi Aaminah quem retomou a conversa.

- Gosto quando você se preocupa comigo. Significa que sou importante para você.

Kamus corou.

- Bem...

- Sou ou não sou importante para você?

O cavaleiro suspirou. Sabia que não podia ganhar da discípula.

- Sim. Você é muito importante para mim. – disse ele por fim.

Aaminah abriu um largo sorriso.

- Agora vamos tirar essa louça. – ele desconversou e se levantou.

Aaminah também se levantou, mas não tirou nenhum prato. Foi em direção ao mestre e, em um impulso, o abraçou. Kamus, surpreso com a atitude da pupila, corou.

- Você também é muito importante para mim, mestre Kamus. – ela sussurrou.

Ao ouvir a palavra "mestre", o coração do jovem cavaleiro ficou apertado. Por alguma estranha razão, não queria ouvir Aaminah se referir a ele como mestre.

- Kamus. – ele sussurrou para a garota sem se dar conta – Me chame apenas de Kamus.

Surpresa, Aaminah levantou o rosto que ficou a centímetros do de Kamus.

- Você também é muito importante para mim, Kamus. – ela falou sorrindo.

O cavaleiro de aquário retribuiu o sorriso e eles ficaram um longo tempo se encarando. Aaminah se esqueceu completamente que já atingira seu objetivo: fazer as pazes com o mestre. Kamus por sua vez parecia nem se dar conta que tinha em seus braços a sua discípula. Instintivamente, o cavaleiro aproximou seu rosto do da pupila. A garota fechou os olhos esperando o contato dos lábios que não demorou a acontecer. Primeiramente foi apenas um roçar de lábios. Segundos depois, a garota entreabriu a boca para dar passagem para a língua de Kamus. A dança das línguas começou desajeitada, mas logo foi se tornando sensual. Quando se deram conta, mestre e discípula estavam em um beijo avassalador.

Nenhum dos dois raciocinava. Apenas seguiam seus instintos. Aaminah sentiu a mão quente de Kamus invadir sua túnica e acariciar sua barriga. Kamus por sua vez sentia a garota acariciar seus cabelos.

Como os dois foram parar no quarto de Kamus nenhum deles sabe. Beijavam-se ardentemente e suas mãos estavam ávidas pelos corpos um do outro.

Alguma coisa na mente de Kamus dizia que aquilo era errado, mas ele não parecia se importar. Pela primeira vez na vida estava seguindo seu instinto. E estava adorando.

Aaminah também sabia que era errado aquilo. Jamais poderia ir para a cama com seu mestre. Entretanto, ela desejava Kamus ardentemente. O cavaleiro estava despertando nela sensações nunca antes experimentadas. Ela queria tudo o que Kamus podia oferecer.

Quando se deram conta, Aaminah já estava completamente nua e Kamus já estava em cima dela. O jovem cavaleiro brincava com os seios da garota como se eles fossem o brinquedo mais prazeroso do mundo. Aaminah arranhava os braços e costas do mestre enquanto soltava pequenos gemidos.

Retirando as últimas peças de roupa, Kamus se preparou para entrar em Aaminah. A garota o olhava ansiosa e apaixonadamente.

Tanto Aaminah quanto Kamus eram inexperientes naquele jogo de luxúria. Mas a noite foi amiga deles e permitiu que eles aprendessem algumas coisas sobre aquela brincadeira sedutora.

Amanhecia quando Kamus despertou. O sol entrava pela janela indo atingir diretamente seus olhos. Se remexendo incomodado com a claridade, o cavaleiro sentiu algo quente colado ao seu corpo. Olhando em direção ao objeto, foi com imensa surpresa que se deparou com o corpo da pupila completamente nu colado ao seu.

- Mon dieu... – ele gemeu.

A pupila se remexeu, mas não acordou.

A mente de Kamus trabalhava a toda. Flashes da noite anterior passavam diante dos seus olhos. Não acreditava que tinha acabado indo pra cama com a própria discípula!

Alguma coisa estava errada. Na certa havia alguma explicação bem racional para tudo aquilo. Talvez estivessem com calor e tivessem tirado a roupa. Mas estavam em dezembro e estava frio...

- Hum... – gemeu Aaminah despertando.

A garota piscou algumas vezes até poder enxergar direito. Sentou-se na cama e não reconheceu o quarto. Só então percebeu que estava nua.

- Por que estou pelada? – ela perguntou.

- Também gostaria de saber. – Kamus falou atraindo a atenção da jovem.

Aaminah então olhou para o mestre. Ele também estava na mesma cama que ela e completamente nu. A jovem então se recordou da noite anterior e do que tinham feito. Corou violentamente. Não só havia demonstrado seus sentimentos para o mestre como também tinha feito amor com ele.

Passou-se um instante em que ambos se encaravam. Ela, envergonhada e ele, sério.

- Aaminah – ele começou – o que aconteceu ontem foi um erro. Eu me deixei levar pelo instinto e não te respeitei. Peço desculpas. Sempre falei de Milo, mas eu que acabei me aproveitando de você.

A jovem ouvia a tudo incrédula.

- Não teria feito nada se eu não quisesse. – ela disse.

- Peço que esqueça o que aconteceu entre a gente.

Aaminah não podia acreditar. Ele realmente estava pedindo que esquecessem que tinham feito amor?

- Continuaremos os treinos e as obrigações como se nada tivesse acontecido. E peço que não conte para ninguém o que houve.

A jovem não estava acreditando nas palavras de Kamus. Como ele podia ser tão frio e insensível? Será que para ele aquilo tudo não tinha importância? Será que ele não se importava de ter feito amor com ela?

- Você não se importa? – ela perguntou já tremendo.

- Me importar com o quê? – ele falou tentando soar indiferente.

Lágrimas subiram aos olhos da moça. Ela, então, começou a gritar:

- Nós fizemos amor! Passamos uma noite maravilhosa juntos! Você até disse que me amava!

- Não me lembro de ter dito isso. – Kamus falou pouco convincente. Ele se lembrava exatamente do momento em que dissera isso. Foi pouco antes de ele atingir ao clímax quando ela tinha acabado de atingir o seu.

As lágrimas da jovem começaram a rolar pelo seu rosto.

- Eu te odeio, Kamus! Eu te odeio!

Recolhendo suas roupas, Aaminah saiu correndo do quarto batendo a porta atrás de si. Kamus ainda fitou a porta por alguns segundos. Depois baixou a cabeça e pela primeira vez em muitos anos chorou.


	15. Aniversário

Naquela manhã, Aaminah não compareceu aos treinos. Mesmo prevendo a atitude da pupila, Kamus tinha ido até a arena na esperança de que Aaminah tivesse esquecido o ocorrido e ido treinar.

O fato de Aaminah não ter aparecido e de Kamus estar mais sério do que de costume aguçou a curiosidade dos outros mestres e discípulas.

- Na certa o jantar foi um fiasco e eles brigaram mais uma vez. – Amanda cochichou para Talitha.

- Você é culpada por isso, Helena! – Júlia exclamou para a amiga.

- Hei! Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. Se eles brigaram isso é problema deles. Eu só tentei ajudar. – a loura se defendeu.

- Eu acho – começou Clara pensativa – Que aconteceu alguma coisa séria ontem à noite porque por mais que os dois brigassem Aaminah sempre aparecia para treinar no dia seguinte.

As outras pareceram considerar o que a amiga havia dito.

- Você tem andado muito com o mestre Dohko. – Júlia comentou.

Clara riu.

Durante aquele dia, Aaminah não foi vista em nenhuma parte do santuário. As meninas já estavam bastante preocupadas com a amiga e a procuravam em toda parte. Somente ao entardecer é que Clara encontrou Aaminah. A pupila de aquário estava sentada em uma das arquibancadas e mirava o horizonte.

- Aaminah... – Clara chamou a amiga.

- Sim? – a outra perguntou sem olhar para Clara.

- O quê houve? Você não apareceu no treino de hoje...

A outra nada disse. Continuava mirando o horizonte.

- Você quer conversar?

Aaminah soltou um longo suspiro. Aquilo não era má idéia. Sempre ouviu dizer que desabafar ajudava a pessoa a se sentir melhor. A loura então relatou tudo o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior. Clara ouviu a tudo calada. Quando a amiga terminou o relato é que ela falou:

- Era para vocês fazerem as pazes e não amor.

Aaminah fez uma careta.

- Em todo caso o quê está feito está feito. Não tiro a razão do mestre Kamus, mas também não acho certo o que ele fez.

- E o que você sugere? – Aaminah perguntou.

Clara deu um breve suspiro.

- Ele não vai casar com você, Aaminah. Tenha isso em mente.

Aquelas palavras doeram fundo no coração da aquariana.

- Infelizmente devo concordar com mestre Kamus e te aconselhar a fingir que nada aconteceu.

- Mas isso é impossível! – Aaminah protestou – Toda vez que eu olhar para ele vou me lembrar da noite que passamos juntos!

Clara olhou a amiga com pena.

- Mas você deve tentar. Não vejo outra solução. Em breve você conseguirá sua armadura e então poderá ir embora e nunca mais precisará ver mestre Kamus novamente.

Ter que ouvir que em breve não precisaria mais ver Kamus machucou Aaminah profundamente. Mesmo que o cavaleiro de aquário tivesse brincado com seus sentimentos, ela não queria ficar longe dele.

- Eu... Eu não quero ficar longe dele. – a garota gemeu.

- Ficar longe de quem? – Helena se aproximou sendo seguida de perto pelas outras garotas.

- É uma longa história. – Aaminah falou – Clara, conte para elas, pois não conseguirei falar tudo de novo.

A pupila de Dohko então relatou todo o ocorrido.

- Eu não acredito nisso! – exclamou Helena exaltada – Quem ele pensa que é para fazer tal atrocidade?

- Acalme-se, Helena. – pediu Talitha.

- Me acalmar nada! Eu estou com vontade de quebrar a cara dele! Onde já se viu? Brincar com os sentimentos da minha amiga dessa maneira?

- E o que você vai fazer depois de quebrar a cara dele? Arrastá-lo para o altar e obrigá-lo a se casar com Aaminah? – Júlia perguntou.

Amanda se aproximou de Aaminah e encostou o ombro da amiga levemente.

- Ouça, Aaminah: se quiser você pode ir dormir na minha casa hoje.

A loura sorriu para a ruiva.

- Obrigada. Obrigada a todas vocês.

Amanda perguntou para Aioros se Aaminah poderia dormir na casa de sagitário e o cavaleiro concordou. Embora perguntasse o motivo, o jovem sagitário só obteve da pupila o silêncio. Sabendo que só iria irritar a moça, o cavaleiro de ouro não insistiu. Avisou Kamus que concordou de imediato como se já esperasse por aquilo fato que deixou Aioros ainda mais curioso.

Durante toda a noite Aaminah chorou. E durante toda a noite, Amanda a consolou. Se a aprendiz de aquário não tinha sorte no amor, pelo menos tinha sorte nas amizades.

Na manhã seguinte, Aaminah apareceu no treino com a cara inchada e os olhos vermelhos. Kamus fingiu não notar e a treinou como sempre irritando ainda mais a jovem discípula.

As outras garotas fingiam não notar a indiferença de Kamus e a irritação de Aaminah. Os mestres de ouro por sua vez comentavam entre si o que estava acontecendo.

No final do treino, Aaminah saiu da arena sem ao menos olhar para Kamus. As meninas se despediram de seus mestres e acompanharam a amiga. Haviam feito um pacto em que não deixariam a aquariana sozinha, pois a solidão só a faria se sentir pior.

- Hei, Kamus! O quê houve entre você e Aaminah? – Aioria perguntou.

- É isso mesmo. Você fez alguma coisa com ela? – Milo perguntou já tomando s dores da amiga.

- Na certa foi grosso como sempre. – Afrodite falou dando de ombros.

Os cavaleiros então viram o rosto de Kamus ficar encolerizado.

- Nada do que acontece entre mim e minha pupila é da conta de vocês, entenderam?! – falou saindo da arena.

- Nossa! Dessa vez a briga foi séria! – exclamou Afrodite vendo o amigo ir embora.

Nos dias que se seguiram, Aaminah revezava onde ia dormir e durante vários dias não colocou os pés em aquário. Quando precisava de algo, ela sempre pedia para uma das meninas buscar.

Nos treinos o clima continuava pesado. Mestre e discípula trocavam poucas palavras e elas sempre eram curtas e ríspidas. As meninas fingiam não notar, mas os cavaleiros de ouro sempre comentavam o que estava acontecendo.

Entretanto, Aaminah pôde finalmente esquecer um pouco o ocorrido e ocupar os pensamentos com outra coisa. O aniversário de Amanda estava chegando e as meninas estavam planejando fazer uma festa surpresa para a amiga.

- Não, não! As bolas devem ser vermelhas para combinarem com o cabelo dela. – falava Júlia.

- Mas onde já se viu! – exclama Helena.

- Eu acho que os enfeites devem ser todos de sagitário! – exclamava Aaminah animada. Planejar a festa de aniversário da amiga estava fazendo muito bem para a aquiariana.

- Eu concordo! Vai ficar muito fofo! – falava Talitha com olhos brilhantes.

Clara fez uma careta e riu.

- Bexigas vermelhas e enfeites de sagitário? Por Deus! Ela está fazendo vinte anos e não sete! – exclamou.

- Ah! Mas vai ficar bonitinho. – defendeu Talitha.

- É. E quando ela vir a decoração, não vai ser nada bonitinho ela pular no nosso pescoço. – comentou Helena.

- Ela vai adorar. – falou Aaminah fazendo um gesto com a mão.

Assim, nos dias que se seguiram, as meninas só se preocupavam com a festa. Percebendo a agitação das moças, os mestres de ouro pressionaram suas pupilas e conseguiram arrancar delas o que estava acontecendo. Aioros foi o primeiro a oferecer ajuda já que gostava muito da aluna. Alguns cavaleiros fofoqueiros diziam que ele gostava até demais...

A única que parecia não perceber nada era Amanda. A garota vivia sempre distraída e enganá-la não foi uma tarefa difícil.

- Pela primeira vez eu agradeço por Amanda ser tão desconcentrada. – falou Aioros.

Na véspera do aniversário de Amanda, Aaminah teve que ir até a casa de aquário pegar alguns ingredientes para fazer o bolo. A garota aproveitou que seu mestre estava treinando e entrou no templo. Pegava tudo com muita pressa para sair logo do local e em um movimento brusco deixou a lata de fermento cair no chão.

- Se não quer ser notada então não faça barulho. – a jovem escutou uma voz vinda da porta da cozinha.

- Já estou de saída. – ela falou sem encarar Kamus – Só vim pegar algumas coisas para o bolo.

- Ah, sim! A festa! Vocês estão muito animadas, não é?

- É.

- Tenho certeza de que Amanda vai adorar a surpresa.

- Assim espero. – Aaminah disse seca.

Kamus a fitou por alguns instantes.

- Aaminah...

- Não diga nada. – ela o cortou – Não há nada para ser dito.

Kamus a olhou tristemente.

- Você sabe que não pode haver nada entre a gente e que...

- CALA A BOCA! CALA A BOCA! – ela gritou completamente alterada.

O cavaleiro se assustou.

- Se você vier com esse papo então é melhor não falar nada. Eu estava muito bem até você me lembrar que tirou minha virgindade e depois falou que era para nós esquecermos o que tinha acontecido.

Kamus não sabia o que dizer. Aquelas palavras machucavam o coração do jovem cavaleiro.

- Aaminah... eu...

Sem ouvir o que Kamus tentava dizer, a jovem recolheu tudo e se preparou para sair da cozinha. No meio do caminho, porém Kamus a barrou.

- Não saia até terminarmos de conversar.

- Não há nada para conversar. – ela encarou o mestre, furiosa.

Kamus sentiu seu peito apertar. Era terrível ver o ódio que a pupila sentia por ele.

- Não faça isso comigo, Aaminah. Por favor...

A moça estancou. Era impressão sua ou Kamus de Aquário estava prestes a chorar?

- Escuta Kamus. Se você acha que pode brincar comigo dessa maneira está muito engana... – ela parou de falar ao ver o rosto do mestre se aproximar do seu.

Segundos depois eles estavam se beijando. Aaminah sentia o gosto quente de Kamus em sua boca e estava extasiada com isso. Kamus sentia uma imensa paz ao beijar sua querida pupila. Quanto tempo eles ficaram se beijando não é possível dizer. Só se separaram quando os corpos clamaram por oxigênio. Encararam-se por um breve instante e Kamus disse:

- Aaminah eu...

TAP!

- Quem você pensar que é pra brincar comigo desse jeito, Kamus de Aquário? Primeiro me leva pra cama e depois me rejeita. Agora vem e me beija? Você acha que eu sou o que? Algum cachorrinho que é só você assobiar que eu venho correndo? – Aaminah falava furiosa.

Ainda em estado de choque pelo tapa e pelas palavras da aluna, Kamus nada disse. Tinha ido até lá para fazerem as pazes e por culpa do seu maldito instinto estragara tudo. Durante todo o trajeto até a casa de aquário ele vinha repetindo para si mesmo que eles só iam conversar e colocar tudo a limpo e nada mais. Mas quando ele a viu, seu coração disparou e as lembranças daquela noite voltaram com grande intensidade. A única coisa que ele queria era tê-la nos braços mais uma vez.

- Estou lhe avisando: fique longe de mim! – ela o ameaçou. Depois pegou as coisas e saiu quase correndo do templo.

Kamus ainda ficou parado no mesmo lugar. Com um movimento violento, deu um soco na bancada partindo-a ao meio.

Finalmente o aniversário de Amanda chegara. Por alguma razão que a garota não entendeu, não houve treino naquele dia. Assim, todos podiam organizar melhor a festa. Alegando alguma desculpa esfarrapada, Aaminah arrastou Amanda até a cidade e lá passaram o dia todo. Mesmo achando tudo suspeito, a aluna de Aioros nada disse.

Os preparativos da festa se desenrolavam como previsto. As bexigas eram vermelhas e os enfeites simbolizavam o signo de sagitário. Aioros ficou chocado quando viu e os outros cavaleiros caíram na risada.

Na cidade, Amanda passeava com Aaminah. A aquariana disse que queria comprar um presente para Milo e pediu a ajuda da amiga. Muito inocente, a pupila de sagitário concordou.

Enquanto procuravam algo para dar ao jovem escorpião, Aaminah contou tudo o que aconteceu no dia anterior. Obviamente ela ocultou o motivo de estar na casa de aquário. Penalizada, Amanda tentava consolar a amiga. Percebia o quanto Aaminah gostava de Kamus e o quanto ela estava sofrendo por tudo aquilo.

As duas chegaram ao santuário ao entardecer. Como Aaminah ainda não voltava para casa, as duas discípulas se dirigiram ao templo de sagitário. Amanda não percebeu que Aaminah estava se segurando para não rir. Aproximando-se do templo, a aluna de Aioros estranhou as luzes apagadas. Será que seu mestre estava em alguma reunião?

As garotas entraram no templo e Amanda acendeu a luz. E foi com grande surpresa que ela viu o que tinha no interior do aposento.


	16. O novo casal do santuário

- Surpresaaa! – gritaram todos.

Amanda soltou uma exclamação. Não podia acreditar nos seus olhos. No meio da sala de estar do templo de sagitário estava acontecendo uma festa. E era para ela!

- Pessoal... – as lágrimas já brotavam nos olhos da ruiva.

- Gostou? – Aaminah perguntou alegre ao lado da amiga.

- Ora sua! Era tudo um plano! – Amanda exclamou se jogando nos braços da amiga.

- É claro que era sua bobinha! Você precisava passar o dia fora para nós ajeitarmos tudo. – falou Júlia se aproximando.

- E o quê achou? – Clara perguntou também se aproximando.

- Eu acho que vocês são as melhores amigas que alguém poderia ter! – falou Amanda indo abraçar as outras.

- Eu que escolhi os enfeites. – Aaminah riu.

- E as bexigas vermelhas foi idéia minha! – exclamou Júlia orgulhosa.

- Hei! E nós? Não ajudamos, não? – Milo perguntou fingindo estar ofendido.

- Ah, é! Tivemos uma pequena ajuda dos rapazes. – disse Talitha.

- Ora sua baixinha! – exclamou o escorpião agora ofendido.

- Nada de brigar, pessoal. Amanda venha abrir seus presentes. – falou Aldebaran.

- Boa idéia, Deba! – Talitha disse animada.

Todos então se reuniram no meio da sala e Amanda começou a abrir os presentes. De Afrodite a garota ganhou um belíssimo buquê de rosas.

- São rosas especiais – explicou o cavaleiro de peixes – Elas duram mais do que as normais.

De Aldebaran a brasileira ganhou um CD de samba.

- Pra você lembrar da nossa terrinha. – ele falou lhe dando uma piscadela.

De Kamus Amanda ganhou uma bela escultura de gelo. Aioria deu para a ruiva um enfeite de um centauro com um arco e flecha. Saga e Kanon deram para a jovem uma gargantilha com um pingente do signo de sagitário. Máscara da Morte obviamente não deu nada. Shaka presenteou a pupila de Aioros com uma bela túnica indiana. Já Dohko deu para a garota belas roupas chinesas. O presente de Shura foi um par de castanholas para Amanda treinar. Mú, não sabendo o que dar, acabou presenteando a moça com uma caixa de bombons e Milo deu para Amanda um conjunto de lingerie. Quando Aioros viu o presente do escorpião, ficou vermelho e saiu correndo atrás dele.

- Como você tem coragem de dar uma coisa dessas para a minha discípula, seu pervertido?! Espera eu colocar as mãos em você! – ele gritava.

As meninas juntaram dinheiro e deram para Amanda um belo quadro pintado a óleo. Não era um quadro qualquer, pois nele estavam as cinco garotas e mais a própria Amanda.

- Não entendi. Como eu estou aqui? – a ruiva perguntou confusa.

- Simples. Nós fomos até a cidade e posamos para o pintor. Como achamos que ficaria mais bonito você no quadro pegamos uma foto sua. – explicou Aaminah.

- Vocês remexeram nas minhas coisas? – Amanda perguntou indignada.

- Foi por uma boa causa. – Talitha tentou amenizar.

A ruiva olhou desconfiada para as amigas.

- Okay. Dessa vez passa.

As outras sorriram aliviadas. Estavam com medo de Amanda se chatear.

- Agora vamos começar essa festa! – Aldebaran exclamou animado.

A festa correu animada com Aldebaran comandando a música. Clara dançava animadamente com Shura, Talitha com Afrodite – fato que incomodou Mask profundamente e que apenas Júlia notou – Júlia dançava ao mesmo tempo com Saga e Kanon e ria das piadas que eles contavam – a essa altura Aioria já estava emburrado – Amanda conversava com Shaka, Mú e Dohko. Apenas Aaminah parecia não se divertir. Incomodada com a presença do mestre, ela não sentia vontade de dançar e nem de comer. Perdida em pensamentos, nem se deu conta quando Milo se aproximou.

- Você anda muito triste. – ele comentou sentando-se ao lado dela.

- Um pouco. – ela disse sem olhar para ele.

- Tem a ver com o Kamus, não é? – ele perguntou um pouco cauteloso.

Aaminah não disse nada.

- Ele magoou os seus sentimentos. Eu sei disso.

- E o que você sugere? – Aaminah perguntou irritada virando-se para encarar o amigo.

Milo abriu um largo sorriso.

- Pise nos sentimentos dele assim como ele fez com você.

A garota o olhou confusa.

- Mostre para ele que você não depende dele. Que você já está em outra. – Milo explicou.

- E como eu faria isso?

- Desse jeito. – falou o cavaleiro estendendo a mão para a jovem.

Ainda sem entender, Aaminah pegou a mão do escorpião e foi conduzida para o meio da sala. O cavaleiro colou seu corpo ao da garota e os dois começaram a dançar justamente quando uma música romântica começou a tocar.

Por um momento, inebriada pelo cheiro e calor do cavaleiro de escorpião, Aaminah se esqueceu de tudo o que tinha acontecido entre ela e Kamus. Milo era tão alegre e compreensivo, tão diferente de Kamus! Por que ela não podia se apaixonar por ele? Talvez pudesse...

- Aaminah... – Milo chamou baixinho.

- Hum? O quê foi, Milo?

O rapaz pareceu hesitar por um instante.

- Posso te dar um beijo?

A moça gelou. Ela ouviu bem? Milo de Escorpião queria um beijo seu?

- Hã... – ela começou, mas foi calada pelos lábios do rapaz.

A boca de Milo era quente, mas não tinha o mesmo gosto da de Kamus. Mesmo assim o cavaleiro de escorpião proporcionava à garota uma sensação gostosa.

Todos na sala viram o beijo dos dois. Shura soltou um assovio, Aldebaran sorriu assim como Afrodite. Dohko, Shaka e Mú fingiram não notar. Saga e Kanon riam muito e Júlia teve que dar uma cotovelada em cada um para eles pararem. Amanda parecia preocupada assim como Helena, mas Talitha e Clara sorriam orgulhosas. As reações foram as mais diversas. Mas nenhuma delas foi igual à de Kamus de Aquário. Ele rapidamente saiu do templo e ninguém conseguiu saber se o cavaleiro estava zangado ou triste.

Quando os lábios de Aaminah e Milo se descolaram, a música já havia terminado e um silêncio sepulcral havia se instalado.

- Bem... – ela começou sem jeito.

- Estamos namorando! – exclamou Milo animado.

Aaminah olhou-o incrédula. Antes que a garota pudesse protestar, uma salva de palmas foi ouvida e Talitha correu para abraçar a amiga.

- Parabéns! Parabéns!

Nos minutos seguintes, o mais novo casal do santuário recebeu as felicitações dos demais. Milo parecia muito feliz, mas Aaminah estava extremamente desconcertada.

- Bem que eu suspeitava das saídas de vocês. – falou Aioria piscando para os dois.

- Não seja indiscreto, mestre. – Júlia falou dando um beliscão no cavaleiro.

O restante da festa transcorreu tranquilamente. Vez ou outra alguém fazia alguma piadinha em relação ao novo casal, mas nada sério. No final, quando todos estavam indo embora, Milo arrastou Aaminah para o seu templo. A garota protestou muito, mas foi vencida. Relutante, subiu as escadarias.

- Qualquer coisa é só gritar! – Amanda gritou para a amiga. Depois caiu na gargalhada.

Ao voltar para o templo, a ruiva encontrou a sala de estar completamente bagunçada.

- Ai... – ela gemeu.

- Tudo bem. – falou uma voz atrás dela – Eu arrumarei tudo pela manhã.

Virando-se, Amanda deu de cara com Aioros que lhe sorria amavelmente.

- Desculpe não ter te dado o seu presente, mas é que eu queria dar quando não tivesse mais ninguém. – ele explicou.

- Ah! Tudo bem. – a moça falou meio sem-graça.

- Aqui está. – ele falou estendendo um embrulho para ela. Não tinha mais do que um palmo.

Olhando desconfiada para o mestre, Amanda começou a abrir o embrulho. Quando viu o que era, soltou uma exclamação.

- Não acredito! É o seu exemplar de Kaváfis! Tem certeza de que posso ficar com ele?

Aioros sorriu para a aluna.

- É claro. Ele é seu. Só peço desculpas por ele já estar meio velho e com algumas anotações. Procurei um novo e não encontrei em lugar nenhum.

- Obrigada. – Amanda falou estendendo a mão e fazendo um leve carinho no rosto do mestre.

Aioros corou e sentiu o coração palpitar mais forte. Sem perceber, também estendeu a mão e fez carinho no rosto da pupila.

Os dois se aproximaram sem notar. Miravam-se intensamente. O cavaleiro cerrou os olhos e sentiu Amanda aproximar o rosto do dele. Poucos segundos depois, estavam em um beijo calmo e suave.

Foi então que a porta abriu com um estrondo e um Shura agitado adentrou.

- Cara, eu esqueci o... – o cavaleiro parou ao ver o que tinha interrompido.

Como se tivessem levado um choque, Amanda e Aioros se separaram.

- Ah... desculpa... eu não sabia que estavam ocupados. – Shura falou sem-graça, mas ao mesmo tempo tentando segurar o riso.

Aioros olhou o amigo. Sabia que iria escutar muitas gracinhas no dia seguinte.

- Eu estou indo para o meu quarto. – anunciou Amanda aproveitando a oportunidade – Boa noite.

A garota saiu da sala o mais rápido que pôde, mas ainda conseguiu ouvir uma risada de Shura e a voz alterada de Aioros. Fechando a porta do quarto, a jovem sentou na cama e olhou para o céu estrelado através da janela. Instintivamente, levou os dedos aos lábios. Com toda a certeza aquele havia sido o melhor aniversário da sua vida.

Na casa de escorpião, Aaminah ralhava com Milo.

- Mas que idéia estúpida foi aquela? Você fez tudo de propósito, não fez?

- Acalme-se. – Milo falava tentando não rir – Só estava te ajudando.

- Me ajudando? Como? – ela perguntou já alterada.

- Simples. Te ajudando a mostrar para o iceberg que você não depende dele e que já está em outra.

Aaminah suspirou.

- Ele não se importa com isso, Milo.

O rapaz então sorriu de um jeito enigmático.

- Agora que somos namorados... – ele disse se aproximando da garota – O quê você acha de eu ganhar mais um beijinho, hein?

- Sai fora, escorpião! – ela exclamou lhe lançando uma almofada no rosto.

**N.A: **Konstantínos Kaváfis foi um poeta grego. É dele a famosa frase: "Somos todos gregos".


	17. A cobra, A águia e O peixe

Lentamente ela foi despertando. Abriu um olho e depois o outro. Sentiu os olhos lacrimejarem devido à claridade. Soltou um preguiçoso bocejo e virou-se para o lado. Foi quando deu de cara com um rosto masculino.

- AAAHHH! – ela gritou assustada levantando-se da cama em um salto.

Com o grito, o rapaz acordou.

- Que idéia foi essa de gritar no meu ouvido? – Milo perguntou sentindo o coração bater descompassado devido ao susto.

- E que idéia foi essa de vir dormir na minha cama? – Aaminah perguntou irritada.

- Estava frio no meu quarto e calor humano é sempre bom. Além do mais eu gosto de ficar com você.

A jovem olhou desconfiada para o amigo.

- Eu não fiz nada! Eu juro! Nem passei a mão em você! – tentou se defender o escorpião.

- Ora seu! Sai daqui! Agora! – ela dizia enquanto tacava travesseiros nele.

A manhã estava nublada e fria fazendo com que aqueles que se encontravam na arena batessem queixo.

- Zeus! Dá um desconto! Está frio demais! – exclamava Aioria enquanto olhava para o céu.

- Dá um desconto você, mestre! Ninguém merece treinar nesse frio. – falava Júlia tremendo.

- Deixa que eu aqueço você, Júlia! – gritou Milo. Aioria o fuzilou com o olhar.

Aaminah se encontrava ao lado das outras meninas. Sentia muito frio e batia o queixo.

- Deveria ter vindo mais agasalhada. – Kamus comentou seco para a pupila.

- Não se preocupe. Milo mais tarde vai me aquecer. – ela respondeu olhando feio para o mestre.

- Ui! Tomou! – falou Helena divertida. Kamus fez que não ouviu.

- É. Seu namorado deve ser bom nisso mesmo. – ele disse em um tom que Aaminah achou muito estranho.

- Ele é. Muito melhor do que muita gente por aí.

Sentindo a indireta, o cavaleiro fechou a cara. Mandou a discípula correr vinte vezes em volta da arena e depois fazer dez flexões.

- Pelo menos assim eu me aqueço enquanto não me encontro com Milo. – Aaminah comentou para logo em seguida começar seus exercícios.

- Tomou de novo! – exclamou Helena rindo. Clara lhe deu uma cotovelada leve e mandou que parasse.

Enquanto corria, Aaminah pensava em como estava sendo divertido tudo aquilo no final das contas. Nunca imaginou que um dia iria seguir um conselho de Milo, mas no final o que o rapaz disse acabou servindo. Ela fingia não gostar mais de Kamus e sempre falava sobre Milo quando tinha oportunidade. Da primeira vez a garota achou que aquilo não iria funcionar, mas ao ver a cara do mestre ela resolveu levar o plano adiante. Mostraria ao jovem mestre o que havia jogado fora.

- Vocês ouviram o que Aaminah disse? – Talitha cochichou.

- Ela está pegando pesado. – falou Amanda.

- Mas ele merece. – disse Helena.

- Ei, vocês! Parem de cochichar e comecem o treinamento! – gritou Mú.

- Qual é mestre! Tá muito frio! – exclamou a pupila de áries.

- Ande logo, Talitha! – Máscara da Morte gritou.

- Já estou indo, mestre! – a jovem falou animada indo de encontro ao tutor. As outras garotas observaram.

- Talitha deveria disfarçar mais. – Amanda comentou.

- Ela ainda continua um pouco infantil. – falou Clara.

- Eu me preocupo com ela. – disse Júlia se aproximando.

- Por quê? – as outras perguntaram.

- Porque...

- Júlia! – chamou Aioria cortando a fala da pupila – O quê está fazendo aí? Comece a treinar já!

- Que sacoooo! – a leonina disse arrancando gargalhadas das amigas.

Naquela tarde as meninas teriam uma folga. Como era fim-de-semana, Milo arrastou Aaminah para a cidade. Kamus ficou o tempo todo recluso em seu templo. Dohko mais uma vez foi para a China e recomendou à jovem aluna que cuidasse de tudo em sua ausência. Amanda e Aioros tiveram que limpar toda a bagunça do templo de sagitário. Helena ficou em seu quarto. Estava com muita cólica e as amigas e Mú acharam melhor não incomodá-la. Talitha, apesar do frio, foi ler debaixo de uma árvore.

Clara estava sentada nas escadarias do templo de libra pensando em um certo cavaleiro de capricórnio quando sentiu um grande cosmo atrás de si. Virou-se rapidamente e deu de cara com Saori Kido, a reencarnação da deusa Atena.

- Atena! – a libriana exclamou fazendo uma reverência logo em seguida.

- Como vai, aprendiz de libra? – Saori disse sorrindo.

- Bem. – a outra respondeu um pouco sem-graça. Desde que viera para o santuário, foram poucas as vezes em que estivera na presença da deusa Atena. E mesmo assim nunca ficara sozinha com ela.

- Eu gostaria de lhe pedir um favor. – falou Atena.

- O que quiser. Estou aqui para servi-la.

Atena abriu um largo sorriso.

- Poderia ir até a vila das amazonas e pedir para Shina vir até o meu templo?

- Mas é claro. Irei imediatamente.

- Obrigada.

A jovem Clara então se dirigiu o mais rápido possível até a vila das amazonas. Chegando lá, perguntou para uma aprendiz onde ficava a cabana da amazona de cobra.

- É aquela última. Lá no final. A mais afastada. – respondeu a garota.

Clara agradeceu e seguiu em frente. Chegando à cabana, bateu a porta, mas ninguém atendeu. Bateu novamente e esperou um pouco. Novamente ninguém veio abrir a porta. A garota já tinha dado meia volta quando escutou o que parecia ser uma voz. Aguçou o ouvido. Sim. Parecia uma voz feminina. Parecia que estava... gemendo? Será que Shina corria perigo? Será que alguém estava batendo nela? Cautelosamente, a pupila de Dohko abriu a porta e entrou. Se alguém estava batendo na amazona de cobra, ela surpreenderia o agressor e colocaria tudo o que aprendeu com seu mestre em prática.

Passo a passo ela foi adentrando. Conseguia agora ouvir muito bem a voz de Shina embora não entendesse o que ela dizia. Parou em frente à porta do quarto. Deu um suspiro e se preparou para avançar sobre o invasor. Rapidamente repassou mentalmente os golpes que aprendera com Dohko. Deu mais um suspiro e chutou a porta com violência.

Clara esperava tudo menos aquilo. Não havia agressor nenhum. O que havia era Shina na cama com Shura em cima dela!

- Hã... – a jovem começou a dizer.

- Garota! O que está fazendo aqui? – Shina perguntou visivelmente desconcertada.

- Atena... ela... ela... – Clara tentava formar frases, mas não conseguia. Apenas encarava Shura.

- Atena corre perigo? – perguntou Shina.

- Não. Ela pediu para você ir até o templo dela.

- Ah! Está bem.

- Desculpe ter atrapalhado. Eu achei que você estava sendo atacada. – e nesse instante a garota se sentiu uma completa idiota. Era claro que Shina estava gemendo. Mas não de dor e sim de prazer. Prazer proporcionado por Shura. – Eu estou indo agora. – e falando isso saiu o mais rápido que pôde da cabana.

A discípula de Dohko corria desesperada rumo ao templo de libra. Lágrimas rolavam pela sua face. Como fora estúpida! Shura jamais se interessaria por ela. Ele queria alguém mais agressiva como Shina e não uma garota calma como ela. Fora uma completa idiota criando esperanças e ainda mais idiota por ter surpreendido os dois na cama embora isso talvez tenha sido melhor. Se ela não tivesse visto nada, continuaria alimentando falsas ilusões e a decepção iria ser pior. Quando chegou a seu quarto, se jogou na cama e chorou como nunca tinha chorado antes.

Júlia estava entediada no templo de leão. Decidiu então fazer uma visita à Clara já que sabia que Talitha estava lendo um livro lá fora. Foi com surpresa que encontrou a amiga chorando na cama. Com muito custo arrancou a verdade da aluna de libra. Pesarosa, Júlia consolou a amiga a tarde toda. Quando Clara acabou pegando no sono, a pupila de Aioria resolveu ir até o templo de leão e pedir ao jovem mestre que deixasse que ela dormisse no templo de libra já que Clara ficaria sozinha.

Júlia entrou no templo e qual não foi a sua surpresa ao ver Aioria parado no meio da sala... abraçado a Marin! Em estado de choque, a moça não conseguiu mover nenhum músculo. O leão e a águia ainda estavam abraçados. A aprendiz sentiu seus olhos encherem-se de água e com muito custo saiu do templo sem ser notada. Atordoada, começou a subir as escadarias. Suas suspeitas estavam corretas. Aioria e Marin realmente tinham um caso. No início ela não havia dado importância aos boatos que corriam pelo santuário. O próprio Aioros disse que seu irmão e a amazona eram apenas amigos, mas agora não havia como negar. Eles realmente tinham alguma coisa.

Ainda com a cabeça girando, Júlia entrou no quarto de Clara e se deitou ao lado da moça. Chorou silenciosamente para não acordar a amiga e só dormiu depois de muito tempo quando já estava cansada de tanto chorar.

Já era noite quando Talitha resolveu voltar para o templo de câncer. Havia terminado a leitura já um tempo, mas tinha ficado para observar o céu estrelado. Sua constelação preferida era a de câncer e a menina sempre abria um largo sorriso quando a encontrava.

Sem perceber, a jovem entrou silenciosamente no templo. O treinamento que Máscara da Morte estava lhe dando já demonstrava resultados. Por ser a menor e mais leve das seis, Talitha podia andar de um lado para o outro sem ser notada. Ela também era a melhor de todas em ocultar seu cosmo.

Caminhando com passos leves, Talitha se dirigiu ao banheiro para tomar um banho, mas parou na frente do quarto do mestre. A porta estava entreaberta e ela distinguia perfeitamente a voz do canceriano. Com quem ele estaria falando?

- Você sabe que não podemos levar isso adiante. – Máscara da Morte falava.

Talitha gelou. Então seu mestre estava envolvido com alguém? Não era possível! Aproximou-se mais da porta para ouvir melhor.

- E não adianta fazer essa cara! Você não vai me persuadir. Tenho certeza de que já desconfiam. Principalmente aquelas fedelhas enxeridas.

Talitha não acreditava. Seu mestre realmente estava envolvido com alguém. Mas quem era?

- Isso acaba aqui, Gustav.

A jovem pupila sentiu um nó em sua garganta. Afrodite estava envolvido com seu mestre? Os dois tinham um caso? Não era possível! Máscara da Morte era gay?

- Eu sei por que você está fazendo isso. – Talitha pôde distinguir a voz de Afrodite – É por causa daquela outra pessoa, não é?

- Isso não tem nada ver.

- Você nunca foi um bom mentiroso, Carlo.

- A questão é que não podemos mais levar isso adiante.

- A questão é que não podemos mais levar isso adiante porque você está apaixonado por outra pessoa.

Máscara da Morte soltou um pesado suspiro.

- Não se preocupe, Carlo. Nós dois sempre soubemos que não havia amor. Era apenas físico, não é mesmo?

- Gustav...

- Está tudo bem. Foi bom enquanto durou. Vamos ser apenas amigos agora, está bem?

A essa altura da conversa, Talitha já havia aberto a porta sem os dois cavaleiros perceberem e via perfeitamente o canceriano e o pisciano.

- Posso te pedir uma coisa?

- O quê, Gustav?

- Pode me dar um último beijo?

Talitha viu Carlo sorrir. Ele nunca lhe dera um sorriso como aquele. A jovem sentiu o seu peito apertar. Quantas vezes será que seu mestre já havia dado a Afrodite aquele sorriso? Como se estivesse vendo uma cena de um filme, a pupila observou Máscara da Morte se aproximar de Afrodite e colar seus lábios nos dele. Viu as bocas se moverem avidamente e os corpos colados. Chocada, a garota soltou uma exclamação de surpresa fazendo com que os dois cavaleiros se largassem e olhassem para ela.

- Talitha! – Máscara da Morte exclamou surpreso.

- Eu... Eu... – tentava dizer a moça.

- Talitha, o que você viu aqui agora... – começou Afrodite.

- CALADO! NÃO QUERO OUVIR NADA DE NENHUM DOS DOIS! – gritou a jovem fazendo o cavaleiro de peixes e o cavaleiro de câncer recuarem alguns passos. Era a primeira vez que Talitha se descontrolava e aquilo dava medo até no mais cruel dos cavaleiros de ouro. – EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊS TINHAM UM CASO! QUE ERAM GAYS!

- Talitha, escute bem... – tentou explicar Máscara da Morte.

- EU NÃO QUERO ACREDITAR! EU NÃO QUERO OUVIR! EU JÁ OUVI E VI O SUFICIENTE! PRA MIM BASTA! EU NÃO QUERO MAIS VOCÊ COMO MESTRE, MÁSCARA DA MORTE! EU NÃO QUERO SEQUER OLHAR MAIS PARA A SUA CARA!

Máscara da Morte estava chocado. Aquilo estava acontecendo mesmo? Talitha havia escutado toda a conversa e visto o beijo dos dois? E agora estava dizendo que não queria que ele fosse mais seu mestre?

Quando o jovem cavaleiro abriu a boca para argumentar, sua pupila virou as costas e saiu correndo do aposento indo desaparecer de vista.

- Por Atena! Não esperava por essa. – falou Afrodite. – Carlo você não vai... – mas parou ao ver o cavaleiro de câncer.

Máscara da Morte olhava fixamente para a porta. Sua expressão estava triste e algumas lágrimas caíam pelo seu rosto indo molhar o chão frio.

- Talitha...

_My shattered dreams and broken heart _

_Are mending on the shelf I saw you holding hands_

_Standing close to someone else _

_Now I sit all alone _

_Wishing all my feeling was gone _

_I gave my best to you _

_Nothing for me to do_

_But have one last cry _

_One last cry _

_Before I leave it all behind I've gotta put you out of_

_my mind this time _

_Stop living a lie I guess I'm down to my last cry _

_I was here you were there _

_Guess we never could agree_

_While the sun shines on you I need some love to rain_

_on me _

_Still I sit all alone _

_Wishing all my feeling was gone _

_Gotta get over you Nothing for me to do _

_But have one last cry _

_One last cry _

_Before I leave it all behind I've gotta put you out of_

_my mind this time _

_Stop living a lie I know I've gotta be strong _

'_Cause 'round me life goes on and on and on and on _

_But have one last cry _

_One last cry _

_Before I leave it all behind I've gotta put you out of_

_my mind for the very last time _

_Been living a lie I guess I'm down I guess I'm down I_

_guess I'm down To my last cry_

_One Last Cry – Marina Elali_

**N.A: **Agradecimentos especiais a minha querida amiga Sakura Misa Spinelly por ter me cedido a música que encerra esse capítulo!


	18. Mudanças

**Mudanças**

O clima estava pesado naquele lugar. Nenhum deles sabia por que estavam ali, mas sabiam que boa coisa não era. Tensos, aguardavam a entrada da deusa Atena. Pouco depois, a jovem de madeixas roxas adentrou no recinto. Sentou-se e olhou aqueles rostos um a um.

- Vocês têm idéia do motivo de estarem aqui? – ela perguntou. Os presentes fizeram que não com a cabeça. – Vou ser direta. Chegou aos meus ouvidos que mestres e discípulas não estão se dando muito bem. Isso é verdade?

Nenhum deles respondeu.

- Vou considerar esse silêncio como um sim. Eu não sei o que está havendo entre vocês, mas essa situação não pode se estender. Por isso, decidi trocar os mestres e as pupilas.

Todos arregalaram os olhos.

- Deusa Atena, acredito que não há necessidade para...

- Silêncio Kamus! Já tomei minha decisão!

O cavaleiro de aquário se calou contrariado. Não estava gostando nenhum pouco da idéia de outro cavaleiro treinar sua Aaminah.

- E como serão os novos pares? – Júlia perguntou.

- Mú, Dohko e Aioros continuarão com suas respectivas pupilas. Aaminah e Júlia treinarão com Saga e Kanon respectivamente e Talitha será aluna de Shaka.

Seguiu-se um instante de silêncio.

- Por quê? – Aioria perguntou irritado – Por que não posso ficar com Júlia?

- Porque assim eu decidi cavaleiro de leão! – Saori bradou. – Minha decisão já está tomada! Garotas arrumem suas coisas. Novos mestres preparem suas casas para recebê-las!

X-X-X-X-X

Naquela mesma tarde, Talitha arrastava o pesado malão rumo à casa de virgem. A jovem nem se dera ao trabalho de se despedir do antigo mestre. Ainda estava muito magoada com tudo o quê tinha acontecido e não conseguia encarar Máscara da Morte.

Shaka já esperava sua nova discípula. Quando Talitha chegou o jovem cavaleiro a recebeu com um largo sorriso.

- Seja bem-vinda. – ele disse meigamente.

"_Tão diferente de Máscara da Morte..."_ – Talitha pensou.

- Eu irei mostrar seu quarto. Acompanhe-me por favor.

A jovem seguiu Shaka até o interior da casa. Virando a direita em um corredor, os dois pararam em uma porta de madeira. Ao ser aberta, Talitha pôde ver o quarto mais belo de toda a sua vida. Tipicamente indiano com tapetes e almofadas, painéis que exaltavam o país de onde o loiro tinha vindo, o quarto era amplo, bem arejado e muito bem cuidado. Um forte cheiro de incenso vinha do local, mas a jovem pareceu não se incomodar.

- Como fui pego de surpresa não tive tempo de ajeitar muito bem o quarto. Desculpe-me. – Shaka disse desconcertado.

- É maravilhoso! – Talitha exclamou com os olhos brilhando.

- Você gostou?

- Adorei!

Shaka sorriu.

- Então vamos nos dar muito bem.

X-X-X-X-X

Júlia arrumava suas coisas quando Aioria entrou no quarto.

- Precisamos conversar. – ele disse.

- Não temos nada para conversar. – ela respondeu.

O cavaleiro soltou um pesado suspiro.

- Eu não sei o quê está havendo, mas eu não quero que você vá embora, Júlia.

- Agora é tarde. Eu já estou indo. – a jovem disse terminando de colocar os últimos apetrechos dentro da bolsa.

- Fique, por favor.

- Não se preocupe. Você estará bem acompanhado. – e dizendo isso a garota saiu.

X-X-X-X-X

Aaminah já se encontrava na casa de gêmeos e conversava com seu novo mestre.

- Conhecendo o Kamus eu sei mais ou menos o tipo de treinamento que você teve, mas devo lembrar que cada mestre tem um jeito de treinar seu pupilo. – Saga dizia.

- Eu compreendo. – falava Aaminah.

- Farei de tudo para que você consiga sua armadura. – e sorriu.

Aaminah corou. Nunca tinha reparado em como Saga era bonito.

- O-Obrigada.

X-X-X-X-X

À noite, quando Júlia e Aaminah terminavam de arrumar as coisas, a brasileira perguntou para a amiga o quê esta achava de tudo o que estava acontecendo.

- Para mim está ótimo. Não preciso ficar vendo a cara do Kamus.

- Ué?! O quê aconteceu com o "mestre"? – Júlia provocou. Aaminah soltou um grunhido.

- Saga é bem diferente de Kamus. Não é frio nem muito exigente. Deveria ter ficado com ele desde o começo.

- É impressão minha ou você está gostando do Saga?

- Sempre gostei dele. – Aaminah respondeu simplesmente.

- Você entendeu o quê eu quis dizer.

A outra nada respondeu.

- Pois eu acho ótimo você acabar gostando do Saga. Sinceramente você estará melhor sem o Kamus.

- Só que todos acham que eu estou namorando o Milo.

- Termina. Aliás, nem tem porque afinal vocês nem começaram nada. Milo é apenas seu amigo, não?!

- Meu melhor amigo.

- Se eu fosse você investia no Saga. – Júlia disse provocante.

- Sua safada! – Aaminah exclamou rindo.

- Ora! Ele é ou não é lindo?

- Assim como o Kanon. – foi a vez de Aaminah provocar. Júlia fingiu não ouvir. – Você deveria investir no Kanon já que Aioria está com Marin.

- É... Tem razão.

- No final das contas nós não demos sorte, né?! Até mesmo a Talitha tadinha... Nunca imaginei que Máscara da Morte tinha caso com Afrodite.

- Pois é. Ele sempre pareceu tão machão...

Seguiu-se um momento de silêncio.

- Agora falando sério – Aaminah começou – Acho melhor esquecermos essa história de homem e nos dedicarmos exclusivamente aos treinos. No final acabamos nos decepcionando e nosso treinamento quase fica comprometido.

- Tem razão.

- Trato então? – Aaminah perguntou estendendo a mão para a amiga.

- Trato. – Júlia disse apertando a mão da outra – A partir de hoje não pensaremos mais em homem. Só em treino.

Ambas estavam satisfeitas com o pacto. Entretanto, a pergunta era: até quando ele iria durar?


	19. Segredos revelados

**Segredos revelados**

Demorou um pouco para que as jovens aprendizes se acostumassem com o treinamento dos seus novos mestres. Enquanto Júlia e Talitha estavam adorando a mudança, Aaminah não estava nem um pouco satisfeita com o novo treinamento. Saga poderia ser bonito e gentil, mas era tão exigente quanto Kamus. A garota havia passado de seis para meia dúzia.

- Mas que coisa! E eu achando que tinha me livrado da exigência de Kamus! – a loira exclamava voltando para casa após mais um dia de treinamento.

- É. Você se deu mal. A minha sorte é que mestre Kanon é menos exigente do que Aioria. Francamente aquele cara pegava pesado com aquela história de todos os dias serem dia de treinamento. – Júlia disse com uma careta.

- Pois eu estou adorando a mudança. Mestre Shaka é muito diferente do que Mestre Máscara da Morte. Ele é tão compreensivo, doce, gentil... – dizia Talitha com um olhar sonhador.

- Tem alguém apaixonada, é?! – Helena se meteu na conversa.

- Não é nada disso! – Talitha exclamou corada. – Eu apenas estou elogiando o meu novo mestre. Não tem nada a ver com amor, tá?!

- Sei, sei. – Helena provocou.

- Deixe-a em paz, Helena. – Amanda falou.

- E você, Amanda? Como anda com o mestre Aioros, hein?! – a grega perguntou agora provocando a ruiva.

- Co- Como assim? Não há nada entre a gente! – dessa vez foi Amanda quem ficou corada.

- Não minta pra gente! – Aaminah exclamou.

- É. Eu bem reparei as olhadas que você lança pra ele e vice-versa. – Clara disse.

- Vocês estão imaginando coisas. – a ruiva falou agora com a face da cor dos seus cabelos.

- Não minta! E o beijo que vocês trocaram, hein?! – Júlia disse.

- Foi só uma vez. Só.

- Mas bem que você queria de novo, né?! – Helena provocou.

- E devo dizer que ele também. – Clara disse abafando uma risadinha.

Amanda corou mais se é que isso era possível.

- Gente! Parem de implicar com Amanda! – Talitha tentava socorrer a amiga.

- Ora! Nós todas sabemos que a única que tem alguma chance com o cara que gosta é a Amanda! – Júlia exclamou.

- Jú tem razão. – Aaminah concordou – Você deveria investir nele.

- Que é isso gente! Ele é meu mestre!

- E daí? É homem não é?! – falou Júlia.

- Credo, Jú! Do jeito que você fala até parece uma... uma meretriz! – Talitha exclamou chocada.

Júlia rolou os olhos.

- A vida é curta, Talitha. E qual é o problema? Aioros é bonito com todo o respeito Amanda. Você deveria deixar de ser tão inocente, Talitha.

O rosto de Talitha se empalideceu e as meninas acharam que a amiga fosse desmaiar.

- Você está bem, Talitha? – Clara perguntou preocupada.

- Estou ótima. – a outra respondeu rapidamente – Lembrei que tenho que fazer uma coisa na casa de virgem. Vejo vocês mais tarde. – e sem sequer se despedir direito saiu.

- Júlia, você falou bobagem. – Helena brigou.

- O quê foi que eu disse? – a outra quis saber.

- Não sei, mas que falou bobagem falou.

- Nossa! Foi a primeira vez que eu vi a Talitha com aquela expressão! – Amanda exclamou preocupada.

- Devemos falar com ela? – Aaminah quis saber.

- É melhor não. Quando ela estiver pronta ela virá até nós. – Clara disse.

- Definitivamente você tem andado demais com o mestre Dohko. – Helena falou arrancando risadas das outras.

X-X-X-X-X

Talitha entrou em seu quarto como um furacão. Jogando-se na cama, a garota se pôs a chorar. Sabia que a culpa não era de Júlia, mas a amiga fizera-a lembrar de coisas em seu passado que ela queria muito esquecer. Como ela poderia ser inocente? Justo ela? Como poderia ser pura depois do que aqueles homens fizeram com ela? Como alguém poderia acreditar em sua inocência se nem mesmo seus pais acreditaram? Como se não tivesse sido bastante humilhada por aqueles homens, ela ainda fora expulsa de casa e apedrejada em praça pública. Ninguém havia acreditado em sua inocência. Ninguém exceto sua tia. A irmã de sua mãe que piedosa, acolheu-a e lhe deu um novo lar. Sua tia que vivia repetindo que inocência não estava no corpo e sim na mente. Mas de que adiantava se nenhum homem a desposaria mais? Por anos ela vinha escondendo de todos o quê sentia. Sempre com um sorriso meigo no rosto. Se alguém pudesse ver através da fachada que era seu rosto, enxergaria uma alma dilacerada. O convite para se tornar uma amazona havia vindo em boa hora. Longe de casa, talvez ela pudesse esquecer os piores momentos de sua vida. Mas como isso é possível quando ela treme só em ouvir falar de homens e inocência?

Não demorou muito para Shaka perceber que havia alguma coisa errada com sua pupila. Bateu uma vez na porta, mas não obteve resposta. Bateu uma segunda vez e nada. Preocupado, resolveu entrar sem a permissão da aluna. Abrindo a porta, o indiano encontrou sua discípula aos prantos na cama. Preocupado e sem saber ao certo o quê fazer, ele se aproximou de onde Talitha estava.

- Talitha, o quê houve?

- Vá embora. – a jovem murmurou.

- Me conte, por favor. Deixe-me te ajudar.

- Ninguém pode me ajudar. Vá embora, por favor.

Vendo o desespero da aluna, Shaka se aproximou ainda mais e deitou-se em cima da aluna abraçando-a.

- Está tudo bem. Não precisa me contar se não quiser, mas saiba que eu estou aqui.

Chocada, Talitha não moveu um músculo. Aquilo estava realmente acontecendo? Shaka de Virgem estava sobre ela abraçando-a?

- Não importa o quê tenha acontecido, você sempre terá seus amigos para te apoiar e isso me inclui. – o loiro sussurrava docemente no ouvido da garota.

A jovem não acreditava no que estava acontecendo. Ela realmente estava tendo contato direto com outro homem após tantos anos. Shaka realmente estava tocando-a. Será que ela aparentava ser uma mulher tão fácil assim para qualquer homem vir tocá-la? Tomada de ódio e repulsa, Talitha se levantou em um rompante e começou a brigar com o jovem mestre.

- Quem você pensa que é para fazer isso comigo? Acha que pode vir aqui e me tocar desse jeito? O quê você acha que eu sou?

Chocado, o cavaleiro de virgem não entendia a fúria da aluna.

- Acalme-se, Talitha. Eu só estava tentando te ajudar. Eu não sou o tipo de pessoa que sai abraçando todo mundo. Eu raramente fiz isso na minha vida. Eu raramente tive contato direto com outras pessoas.

- No entanto você não pensou duas vezes em vir aqui e tirar proveito da situação, não é?

- É isso que você pensa de mim?

- É isso mesmo!

- E o quê mais você pensa de mim?

- Você é um abusado! Um loiro oxigenado que só pensa em se aproveitar da dor dos outros! Eu te odeio! Odeio-te tanto quanto aqueles homens! Tanto quanto meus pais e todas as pessoas daquela vila!

Shaka ouvia a tudo calado.

- Vocês são todos iguais! Todos iguais! Eu odeio vocês! – a jovem gritava em meio aos soluços. Por fim, Talitha se cansou de gritar e chorar e sua respiração foi voltando ao normal.

- Está mais calma agora? – Shaka perguntou calmamente como se o ataque da aluna momentos antes não o tivesse atingido em nada – Muito bem. Agora que você está melhor por que não me conta o quê aconteceu em seu passado? Não acha que está na hora de botar tudo pra fora e tirar esse peso do seu coração?

A moça arregalou os olhos. Como aquele homem que ela ofendera minutos atrás agora pedia para ela desabafar? Como ele podia ser tão calmo e bondoso com alguém que estava gritando com ele?

- Antes de mais nada – Shaka começou olhando fundo nos olhos da aluna – Um mestre é alguém que você pode confiar e que confia em você ou se não essa relação jamais existira você não acha?

A jovem piscou os olhos várias vezes fazendo algumas poucas lágrimas que ainda restavam rolassem pela sua face.

- Eu sou seu mestre e confio em você ou não passaria meus ensinamentos para você. Você não acha que está na hora de confiar um pouco mais em mim? Devo lembrar-lhe que eu não sou como Máscara da Morte?

Convencida da sinceridade do seu mestre, a jovem limpou o rosto, respirou fundo e começou a contar tudo que afligia seu jovem coração. Shaka ouviu a tudo pacientemente não interrompendo uma única vez. Ao fim do relato, ele disse:

- Então você foi estuprada? Eu sinceramente não consigo saber o quê isso significa para uma menina de doze anos, mas posso imaginar. Entretanto, não sinta raiva deles. Nem dos estupradores, nem dos seus pais e nem das pessoas da vila. Sei que isso é difícil, mas não sinta. A raiva é um veneno que corrói a alma.

- Falar é fácil, mas não foi você que viveu em um verdadeiro inferno. Não foi você que apedrejaram, humilharam.

O loiro soltou um longo suspiro.

- Não, não foi. Mas eu também já vi muitas coisas terríveis nesse mundo e posso lhe garantir que você se tornar uma amazona não vai abrandar seu frágil coração. Ficar forte e se vingar não é o melhor caminho. Talitha, você é a pessoa mais pura que eu já conheci. Não, não me interrompa – o cavaleiro disse fazendo um gesto com a mão ao perceber que a aluna iria falar algo – Pureza não está no corpo. Pureza está no coração, no espírito e você mais do que as outras aprendizes tem a verdadeira pureza. Seria muito triste ver essa pureza ser dominada pelo ódio e pelo rancor.

- Como eu disse, falar é fácil. O difícil é fazer. Você acha que eu gosto desse sentimento de ódio? Você acha que eu não sei que ele me corrói por dentro destruindo-me?

- Tenho certeza que sabe.

- Você fala em não se deixar levar pelo ódio e pela vingança. E como sugere isso?

- Meditando. – Shaka respondeu levantando-se e estendendo a mão para a aluna – Venha. Vou te mostrar uma coisa. Você gosta de jardins?

X-X-X-X-X

Naquela noite, após o jantar, Júlia saiu da casa de gêmeos e andou sem rumo pelo santuário. Estava uma noite agradável e a garota não queria desperdiçá-la jogando cartas na sala com Saga, Kanon e Aaminah. Depois de andar por algum tempo, a jovem sentou-se ao pé de uma árvore e observou o céu estrelado. Ao ouvir vozes, baixou a cabeça e procurou onde estava o dono da voz que ela sabia quem era. Um pouco mais a frente, Aioria vinha conversando com Aioros. Os dois riam enquanto conversavam alegremente. Júlia olhou aquela cena com inveja.

- Família... – ela murmurou – Como eu gostaria de ter uma...

Os dois homens aproximaram-se mais e o mais novo avistou a silhueta da sua ex-pupila. Se despedindo do irmão, caminhou até onde Júlia estava.

- 'Noite. – ele cumprimentou.

- 'Noite. – a outra respondeu sem muita emoção.

- O quê fazia aqui sozinha?

- Apenas aproveitando a noite.

- É. Está mesmo uma noite agradável.

- Pois é. – a garota concordou ainda sem muita animação.

- Algum problema, Júlia?

- Problema nenhum. – a moça respondeu sem se voltar para o outro – Por quê?

- Você parece meio... deprimida. Quer conversar?

Seguiu-se um instante de silêncio entre os dois em que a moça parecia travar uma batalha interna. Contar ou não contar? Decidiu-se pela primeira opção. Há anos ela vinha guardando aquele segredo e estava na hora de desabafar com alguém. Mesmo que esse alguém fosse o idiota do seu ex-mestre.

- Vi você e mestre Aioros conversando enquanto se aproximavam. Vocês se dão muito bem, não?

- Sim. Ele às vezes pega no meu pé, mas sabe como é, né? Irmão mais velho é sempre assim.

Júlia riu.

- Eu gostaria de ter tido irmãos...

- Às vezes eles dão trabalho. Mesmo quando são mais velhos que você.

- Mesmo assim. Você não deve se sentir nunca sozinho não, é?

Aioria pensou um pouco.

- Agora não, mas quando ele morreu, eu me senti sim.

Júlia arregalou os olhos. Mestre Aioros havia morrido uma vez?

- Quando eu era mais novo, Aioros era meu mestre e sempre cuidava de mim. Irmão mais velho sabe? Então quando Athena desceu à Terra, o Saga tentou matá-la. Claro que ele não estava em seu juízo perfeito. Ele havia matado Shion e tomado o lugar dele sem ninguém perceber. Depois tentou matar Athena, mas meu irmão o impediu fugindo com ela do santuário. Todos acharam que ele que tinha tentado matar o bebê. Devo confessar que eu mesmo pensei isso. Ele foi chamado de traidor e Shura o matou. Eu então cresci sendo o irmão do traidor. Você deve imaginar o quê isso faz com a cabeça de um menino. Não?

- Aioria... Eu... Eu realmente não sabia.

O cavaleiro de leão sorriu.

- Está tudo bem. É por isso que eu sou chato com esse negócio de treinamento. Quando criança, decidi mostrar a todos que eu era capaz de ganhar a armadura de ouro de leão mesmo sendo irmão do traidor. O tempo passou e veja só: eu me tornei cavaleiro de ouro e Athena ressuscitou meu amado irmão. Durante anos eu fiquei sozinho, mas agora não mais.

- Aioria...

- Mas chega de falar de mim. – ele falou sorrindo – Por que você está tão deprimida?

Júlia pensou um pouco.

- Eu nunca tive um irmão – ela começou – Mas meus pais sempre cuidaram bem de mim. Eu era muito amada por eles, sabe? Nós vivíamos felizes até que...

- Até que o quê?

- Um dia... Um dia eles foram assassinados. Assassinados na minha frente. Você deve imaginar o quê isso faz com a cabeça de uma criança, não? – ela disse com um sorriso triste.

Aioria ficou chocado. Assim como ele, Júlia também tinha o seu passado marcado pela tragédia. Ele nunca imaginou que uma garota com tamanha força de espírito tivesse uma cicatriz tão profunda.

- Júlia...

- É por isso que quando vocês sem aproximaram, eu senti inveja. Bem ou mal, você tem seu irmão. Eu não tenho ninguém...

Aioria a olhou tristemente. Doía ver Júlia quase em lágrimas. Doía ver alguém que ele tanto gostava sofrer daquele jeito.

- Isso não é verdade. – ele disse se aproximando da garota – Você tem as meninas. E tem a mim...

Surpresa, a moça virou-se para encarar Aioria e se deparou com olhos claros que transbordavam sinceridade.

- Aioria...

- Eu queria muito apagar esse passado de você, Júlia. Mas eu não posso. O quê eu posso te fazer é te oferecer um futuro melhor.

- Co-Como assim? – a garota perguntou vendo seu ex-mestre se aproximar ainda mais.

- Júlia, você não está sozinha. Enquanto eu viver, eu sempre lhe farei companhia. Não. Mesmo que eu morra, eu ainda sim estarei ao seu lado.

- Vo-Você não sabe do que está falando. E se Marin ouvir o quê você está dizendo?

Aioria parou de se aproximar e encarou, confuso, a moça.

- Marin? – ele perguntou – O quê tem ela?

- Como assim? Ela é sua namorada não é?

O jovem cavaleiro olhou atentamente a moça por alguns instantes. Depois abriu um largo sorriso e caiu na gargalhada.

- Agora eu entendi tudo! Você acha que eu e a Marin somos namorados!

- E não são? – Júlia perguntou irritada por Aioria estar rindo dela.

O cavaleiro então parou de rir.

- Não. – ele respondeu sério – Eu e Marin somos apenas amigos.

- Mentira! Eu bem vi vocês abraçados outro dia!

Aioria arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- E daí? Amigos não podem se abraçar?

A moça abriu a boca para falar, mas a frase morreu no meio do caminho. Por alguma razão estava se sentindo extremamente estúpida naquele momento. Aioria então aproximou os lábios do ouvido da ex-aluna e sussurrou:

- Como eu posso ser namorado dela se eu gosto de outra mulher?

Júlia então arregalou os olhos. Tentou falar algo, mas não conseguiu.

- Eu gosto de você, Júlia. – e a moça ouviu o rapaz falar em um tom decidido que ela nunca havia escutado antes. – Eu realmente gosto de você. Sei que isso não pode acontecer, mas aconteceu.

A moça então sentiu os olhos se encherem d'água.

- Eu... Eu aceitei mudar de mestre porque estava furiosa. Achava que você tinha alguma coisa com a Marin. Eu... Eu fui muito boba.

- Foi mesmo. – ele disse sorrindo. Mas não era um sorriso de deboche. Era um sorriso que Júlia nunca havia visto antes.

- Aioria... Eu também gosto de você. Gosto muito. – e a jovem pôde ver os olhos claros do rapaz brilharem. – Eu... Eu sempre gostei de você. Desde o início. Naquele dia em que eu cuidei de você e que nós quase nos beijamos... Eu já gostava de você.

- Que coincidência. Eu também. Ou você acha que eu te defendi só porque você era minha aluna?

A jovem ficou surpresa. Em seguida abriu um belo sorriso.

- É mesmo?

- Sim.

- E o quê você acha de completarmos o quê ficou pendente naquele dia?

Aioria abriu um largo sorriso.

- Eu não poderia querer outra coisa.

Segundos depois, os dois estavam em um beijo terno e carinhoso. Após o contato, Aioria puxou Júlia e a envolveu em seus braços.

- Sinto muito pelo seu passado, meu amor. Mas eu lhe prometo que farei de tudo para que o seu futuro seja muito melhor. Prometo lhe fazer muito feliz.

Com a cabeça encostada no peito do rapaz, a moça sorriu. Pela primeira vez na vida achava que seu futuro realmente seria muito melhor do que o passado. Após se beijarem mais uma vez, Júlia perguntou para o então namorado:

- Mas e Athena? Ela não vai ficar satisfeita com a nossa relação.

Aioria então levantou a cabeça e olhou o céu estrelado.

- Não estou nem aí. – ele respondeu – Athena que se exploda.

Júlia riu. De todos os namorados que poderia arranjar ela foi escolher justamente Aioria de Leão.


	20. Você poderia esfregar minhas costas?

**Você poderia esfregar minhas costas?**

Quando Júlia contou para as amigas sobre seu novo namorado, elas não acreditaram.

- Eu não acredito! E o nosso trato? – Aaminah perguntava indignada.

- Bem... Sabe como é, né? As coisas mudaram um pouco. Eu não sabia que Aioria gostava de mim.

Aaminah rolou os olhos.

- Eu te dou total apoio, Jú. – Amanda falou.

- Isso porque você sabe que no futuro vocês serão parentes. – Helena provocava. Amanda corou.

- Não dê atenção pra ela, Amanda. – Talitha dizia.

- Ai, como você anda chata, Talitha. Desde que começou a treinar com mestre Shaka você anda insuportável. Aquele jeito dele está te contaminando. Parece até Clara com mestre Dohko.

- Ei! Não me mete no meio não! – Clara protestou.

- De qualquer forma – Aaminah disse – Eu estou feliz por você, amiga.

- Todas nós estamos. – Amanda falou.

- Obrigada, gente. O apoio de vocês é muito importante pra mim. Vocês são a minha família.

X-X-X-X-X

Os dias iam transcorrendo calmamente com as meninas progredindo cada vez mais. Talitha passava a maior parte do tempo com o mestre meditando na casa de virgem. A garota aos poucos ia ganhando uma personalidade mais madura sem deixar a inocência de lado. Shaka vigiava a aluna constantemente para que ela não perdesse no meio do caminho o quê ela tinha de mais especial.

Aaminah já estava acostumada com a exigência nos treinos. Já havia tido a mesma experiência com o antigo mestre e não encontrava muitas dificuldades naquele momento. Pelo contrário. Progredia tão rápido que Saga tinha certeza que em breve ela conquistaria sua armadura.

Júlia se empenhava ao máximo nos treinos. Kanon era um bom mestre e não era muito exigente, mas a garota não relaxava. Sabia que Aioria a vigiava e brigaria com ela mais tarde caso ela ficasse desleixada.

Amanda como sempre continuava com aquele jeito distraído de ser. Embora estivesse muito mais forte do que no passado, bastava uma borboleta passar na frente dela para a moça se distrair. Aioros continuava brigando com a pupila por causa disso. Entretanto, o jovem rapaz não conseguia ficar muito tempo bravo com a discípula. Bastava a garota lhe sorrir que toda a sua aspereza sumia. Amanda tinha o dom de fazer com que Aioros nunca ficasse chateado com ela por muito tempo.

Helena por sua vez continuava a mesma de sempre. Vivia provocando as amigas e respondendo ao mestre apesar do seu temperamento ter mudado radicalmente nos últimos tempos. A jovem era de longe a mais forte do grupo e tomar um soco dela era morte na certa. Por isso, Mú tomava muito cuidado nos treinos.

Assim como Helena, Clara continuava a mesma de sempre. Bondosa, era a balança da justiça entre as amigas. Apesar do seu jeito calmo e doce, continuava um pouco mandona e prepotente. Assim, esse era o maior desafio de Dohko: fazer Clara largar o jeito mandão dela. O rapaz estava inconformado por ter que pagar uma manicure mais uma vez para a aluna por esta ter quebrado a unha durante o treino. A garota simplesmente havia intimado-o a pagar pelo estrago. Dohko se perguntava como uma pessoa tão bondosa e calma podia ser tão intragável ás vezes. Apesar disso, os dois se davam muito bem e ele gostava muito da pupila.

Júlia era a única que se dava bem com o ex-mestre por motivos óbvios. Embora os cavaleiros de ouro suspeitassem do relacionamento dos dois, apenas Aioros tinha certeza. O próprio Aioria havia confidenciado ao irmão o seu relacionamento com a ex-aluna. O jovem cavaleiro de sagitário havia ficado muito feliz com a notícia, mas recomendara ao irmão discrição. Apesar de Júlia não ser mais sua pupila, o jovem Aioria deveria tomar cuidado para os dois não caírem na boca do povo.

Aaminah nem olhava na cara do ex-mestre. Sempre quando os dois se cruzavam, a moça fingia não notar a presença do cavaleiro de aquário fato que irritava profundamente Kamus. Ela evitava se encontrar sozinha com ele estando sempre perto do mestre Saga ou das meninas e nos finais de semana sempre ia com Milo até a cidade. A verdade era que Aaminah não trocava uma só palavra com Kamus há muito tempo.

Se as coisas estavam ruins para o cavaleiro de aquário, melhores não estavam para o cavaleiro de câncer. Embora não fosse do seu feitio, Máscara da Morte tentava inutilmente conversar com a ex-aluna. Queria explicar o que havia acontecido e quem sabe dizer o que sentia realmente. Entretanto, Talitha mal olhava para ele fato que irritava o jovem cavaleiro. Ele nunca foi homem de correr atrás de mulher alguma. Normalmente as mulheres – e os homens também – é que corriam atrás dele. Quando pela primeira vez na vida ele corre atrás de uma, ela o despreza. Máscara da Morte estava quase chegando ao seu limite. Se aquela pequena pirralha não lhe desse atenção ele desistira dos conselhos de Afrodite e nunca mais a procuraria.

Clara por sua vez evitava o máximo que podia falar com Shura. Sempre que o espanhol vinha lhe falar, a garota arranjava alguma desculpa esfarrapada para sair de perto. A verdade era que a moça ainda não estava pronta para encarar o rapaz de frente. Só em pensar na cena que presenciara Clara corava e fica totalmente desconcertada. Para completar, ela se sentia uma completa estúpida por ter se apaixonado por um homem que estava com outra mulher.

Assim, o tempo ia passando e o único casal que estava feliz realmente era Júlia e Aioria.

- Vamos lá, Aioria! O que custa? – a garota perguntava para o namorado.

- Eu não sei, Júlia. Acho que não é uma boa idéia. Você conhece o Oros. Ele consegue ser mais certinho do que eu.

- Mas ele gosta da Amanda e ela também gosta dele.

- Eu sei, mas...

- Por favor...

- Ah! Não faça essa carinha para mim!

- Por favor...

- Júlia!

- Por favor...

- Está bem! Você venceu! Vamos juntar aqueles dois.

- Obrigada, meu amor! – a garota exclamou pulando no pescoço do namorado.

- Eu sou um fraco mesmo...

X-X-X-X-X

A jovem Júlia estava com a idéia fixa de juntar Amanda com Aioros e convencera o namorado Aioria a participar do plano. Um pouco contrariado, o leonino acabou cedendo aos apelos da namorada, mas sabia que teria que encarar a fúria do irmão mais velho. Aioria conhecia o irmão e sabia que por mais apaixonado que estivesse Aioros jamais iria contra as leis do santuário.

- Tudo em nome do amor. – dizia Júlia.

Agora os dois namorados e as outras meninas tinham que bolar um plano para juntar os dois sagitários.

- Ai, gente! Isso é tão difícil! Tanto Amanda quanto mestre Aioros são bem tímidos. – Helena falava.

- Athena tinha que ter trocado os dois. Assim eles poderiam ficar juntos que nem eu e o Aioria. – Júlia comentava.

- Na verdade, teoricamente vocês ainda não podem ficar juntos né, Jú! – Clara se meteu na conversa.

- Teoria é uma coisa. Prática é outra. – Júlia disse fazendo um gesto com as mãos. As outras riram.

- Ai, ai. Nada de útil me vem à cabeça. – Talitha falou.

- Novidade. – provocou Aaminah.

A outra fechou a cara.

- Nada de brigas, meninas. Lembrem-se de que estamos aqui para tentar juntar aqueles dois. – Clara disse.

- Eu estou dizendo. Isso não vai dar certo. Eu conheço o meu irmão. De quem vocês acham que eu puxei esse jeito certinho de ser? – falava Aioria.

- Mas você bem que abandonou esse seu jeito certinho de ser pra ficar com a Júlia, né?! – Helena provocou.

- É claro! Quem não iria abandonar pra ficar comigo? – uma convencida Júlia falou. Helena rolou os olhos.

- Convencida! Tinha que ser leonina mesmo! – a grega disse.

- Ei! – Aioria protestou.

- Gente! Estamos completamente fora do assunto! Vocês se esqueceram por que estamos aqui? – Talitha tentava retomar a conversa principal.

- Talitha tem razão. Vamos retomar. A pergunta é: Como faremos para juntar aqueles dois? – Aaminah perguntou.

Todos então se puseram a pensar.

X-X-X-X-X

Enquanto isso, na casa de sagitário, Amanda cuidava dos afazeres. Era sua vez de faxinar a casa e a garota queria tudo muito limpo para quando seu mestre chegasse. Aioros vivia muito cansado nos últimos tempos e Amanda queria muito agradar seu jovem mestre. A moça reconhecia o esforço que o jovem cavaleiro estava fazendo treinando-a e cuidando dos seus próprios assuntos.

A moça havia acabado de limpar a sala – o último cômodo que faltava – quando Aioros entrou. Suado, com uma cara cansada, o cavaleiro entrou quase cambaleando. Entretanto, quando o sagitário viu Amanda no meio da sala, seu rosto se iluminou.

- Olá, Amanda! – ele cumprimentou feliz.

- Seja bem-vindo, mestre Aioros. – a garota respondeu com um sorriso. – Como foi seu dia hoje?

- Cansativo. – o outro respondeu se jogando no sofá.

- Você tem estado muito ocupado nos últimos tempos. – Amanda observou preocupada – Os boatos são verdadeiros?

Aioros olhou surpreso para a aluna e depois sorriu.

- Oh! Então os boatos já chegaram até você?!

A moça fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Devo dizer – ele disse coçando a nuca – Que os boatos têm fundamento. É provável que eu me torne o novo mestre do santuário.

- E quanto à Shion? – a moça perguntou indo se sentar ao lado do mestre.

- Não vê a hora. Ele já foi Grande Mestre por muito tempo. Merece descansar agora.

- Entendo. – e virando-se para Aioros sorriu – Fico muito feliz em saber que se tornará mestre do santuário.

O cavaleiro de ouro corou.

- B-Bem, ainda não está certo.

- Mas eu tenho certeza de que você se tornará. É justo, inteligente, bondoso...

- Calma Amanda. – o jovem a interrompeu – Não precisa atribuir tantas qualidades para a minha pessoa. Também não sou tudo isso.

A jovem riu.

- Sim, você é. Todos acham isso.

- Mas... e você? Realmente acha isso? – o cavaleiro perguntou um pouco hesitante. De todas as pessoas do santuário, Amanda e Aioria eram as únicas que o cavaleiro realmente se importava em saber o que pensavam sobre ele.

Amanda sorriu.

- Acho isso e muito mais. – ela respondeu fazendo o outro ficar vermelho que nem um pimentão.

A jovem riu ao ver a reação do mestre. Gostava do jeito tímido de Aioros. Gostava dele há muito tempo, mas nunca tivera coragem para se declarar. Mesmo com o beijo que havia trocado, Amanda não tinha certeza dos sentimentos do jovem mestre e mesmo que tivesse, sabia que seria impossível ficarem juntos. Era contra as leis do santuário.

Aioros por sua vez sentia a mesma coisa. Há algum tempo descobrira o que sentia por Amanda, mas sabia que jamais poderia lhe dizer. Ele era seu mestre e ter algum tipo de relacionamento amoroso com ela implicava desobedecer à Athena e isso ele não poderia jamais fazer. Por isso, guardava aquele sentimento dentro de si e rezava para que ela jamais descobrisse o que ele sentia.

Entretanto, vê-la sorrindo para ele naquele momento era um verdadeiro teste contra a sua força de vontade. Aioros estava se segurando para não tomá-la nos braços e beijá-la novamente. Sabia que o que tinha acontecido havia sido um erro, mas ele não poderia mentir para si e dizer que não gostara de beijar sua aluna. Não poderia mentir dizendo que não queria que aquilo se repetisse. Ele queria aquele beijo novamente. Na verdade, ele queria muito mais.

- Está tudo bem, mestre? – Amanda perguntou fazendo Aioros voltar do seu devaneio.

- Hã? Ah! Está tudo bem sim.

Amanda soltou uma risadinha. Aioros vivia brigando com ela pelo seu jeito distraído, mas mais de uma vez a garota já havia pegado o mestre olhando para o nada pensativo.

- Irei preparar o seu banho.

- N-Não há necessidade.

- Você anda muito cansado e ocupado. Não será nenhum incômodo. Não se preocupe. – a aluna falou levantando-se e sumindo no corredor. Pouco depois ela voltou anunciando que o banho estava pronto.

- Obrigado – Aioros agradeceu.

- Precisa de mais alguma coisa? – Amanda perguntou não esperando por nada mais.

- Você poderia esfregar minhas costas? – Aioros perguntou surpreso com a própria pergunta.

Amanda corou violentamente.

- C-Claro.

Os dois então se dirigiram para o banheiro ambos muito corados. Quando Aioros retirou a camisa mostrando o peitoral muito bem definido, Amanda sentiu um comichão no ventre que se estendeu até um pouco abaixo.

O cavaleiro então se sentou em um banquinho e esperou Amanda começar. Com as mãos tremendo, a garota jogou água morna nas costas do mestre e depois pegou uma bucha e começou a friccionar levemente o objeto contra a pele do rapaz.

Aos poucos, Aioros foi relaxando e a tensão acumulada durante aquele dia foi se dissipando.

- Obrigado. – ele murmurou

- Não tem de quê. – ela respondeu suavemente.

A jovem estava adorando aquele momento e a verdade era que muitas vezes ela havia sonhado com aquele momento. Pelo menos naquele instante, ela poderia imaginar que eles eram marido e mulher e não mestre e discípula.

Aioros tinha os olhos semi-cerrados e imaginava a mesma coisa. Ele também já havia imaginado aquele momento. Na verdade, o jovem havia imaginado muito mais. Imaginara chegar a casa após um dia duro de treinamento e encontrar Amanda de braços estendidos para ele. Logo atrás dela estariam seus filhos. Um menino e uma menina. Eles jantariam contentes, as crianças tagarelando sobre o treinamento que tiveram e pai e mãe rindo. Depois de colocar as crianças para dormir, Aioros levaria Amanda para o quarto e fariam amor. Ao ter esse pensamento, o jovem cavaleiro sentiu uma pulsação entre as pernas. Envergonhado, tentou esconder, mas isso só fez com que Amanda percebesse.

Ao notar que o volume na calça do mestre havia aumentado, a jovem corou violentamente e desviou o olhar. O que Aioros pensaria se a visse olhando para lá? Tentando ocupar a mente com outro pensamento, a moça mal notou que estava aumentando a força das esfregadas.

- Ai! – Aioros exclamou.

- Desculpe-me! – a outra exclamou envergonhada por ter machucado o mestre.

- Tudo bem. – ele respondeu virando-se para ela – Eu não sou tão delicado assim.

Amanda sentiu as faces queimarem ao olhar o belo sorriso que o jovem lhe dirigia.

-E-Eu vou sair para que tome banho sossegado. – ela disse levantando-se de repente. Deu o primeiro passo, mas escorregou com ochão coberto de água e sabão. Para não cair, em um reflexo, agarrou-se a Aioros que não esperava por aquilo e foi levado junto ao chão com a pupila.

Mestre e aluna se encontravam em uma posição comprometedora. Amanda estava caída ao chão com as costas molhadas e Aioros estava sob ela entre suas pernas. Ambos, muito corados, miravam-se. Na mente dos dois, só havia uma única coisa: repetir aquele beijo.

Molhados, com os corações a mil, foram aproximando cada vez mais os lábios. O contato veio logo e em seguida, a língua do rapaz pedia passagem para dentro da boca da jovem.

Dessa vez, eles não ficaram apenas no beijo. Deixaram-se levar por aquele sentimento maravilhoso que crescia dentro de seus corações a cada contato de pele. A noite terminou com os dois tomando banho juntos. Após terem feito amor...


	21. Redenção

**Redenção**

Aioros acordou sentindo algo pesar contra o seu peito. Ao olhar em direção ao objeto, o jovem cavaleiro percebeu que o objeto pesado era a cabeça de Amanda.

- Ai, Zeus! O que foi que eu fiz? – ele gemeu tentando se levantar com cuidado. Acabou invariavelmente acordando a pupila.

- Hum? – fez Amanda remexendo-se na cama para depois olhar para Aioros – O que está fazendo na minha cama, mestre?

- Na verdade é você quem está na minha cama. – o rapaz falou um pouco sem graça.

- O quê? – a garota perguntou olhando ao redor. Sim, aquele não era seu quarto.

- Amanda...

- Sim, mestre?

- E-Eu gostaria de me vestir. Você poderia se virar? – Aioros perguntou sem graça.

Amanda corou com a idéia de o jovem mestre estar nu.

- Oh! Mas é claro! – ela exclamou virando-se.

Alguns segundos depois Aioros disse que ela poderia se virar. Em seguida um silêncio incômodo pairou sobre o aposento. Quando Aioros ia abrir a boca para falar, Amanda começou a dizer:

- Eu não faço nada direito, não é?

O rapaz se surpreendeu.

- Co-Como?

Amanda que até então estava com a cabeça baixa, suspendeu-a e o cavaleiro pôde ver seus olhos marejados.

- Eu nunca faço nada direito. Foi assim com você. Foi assim com... ela...

- Ela? – Aioros perguntou tentando incentivar a aluna falar. Sabia que Amanda tinha vindo para o santuário, traumatizada com algo em seu passado. Já estava na hora de ela desabafar.

- A minha irmãzinha...

- O quê tem ela, Amanda?

- Eu... Eu a matei.

Seguiu-se um instante de silêncio. Aioros sentia seu coração bater forte.

- Como assim, Amanda?

- Nós estávamos brincando em rio perto de casa. Eu não lembro com clareza. Ela começou a se afogar. Eu não consegui salvá-la... – Amanda falava mais para si mesma do que para Aioros.

- Nem sempre conseguimos salvar aqueles que amamos.

- Ela era minha irmãzinha. Eu tinha obrigação de salvá-la. Eu falhei. Eu sempre falho.

Aioros aproximou-se da cama e se sentou. Mirou fundo nos olhos da pupila.

- Foi por isso que no primeiro dia de aula você voltou estranha, não foi?

Amanda fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Sim. Acácia Papoulus. Uma colega de classe idêntica à minha falecida irmã. – e nesse instante a ruiva começou a chorar.

- Amanda... – Aioros gemeu abraçando a discípula. Seu coração estava dilacerado. Sabia que Amanda sofria por algo em seu passado, mas nunca imaginou que seria algo tão sério. Por quanto tempo ela teve que conviver com aquele sentimento de culpa?

- Eu... Eu tentei! Juro que eu tentei! – a moça soluçava desesperadamente nos braços do rapaz.

- Não foi culpa sua...

- Todos me culparam. Meus pais me culparam. Eu me culpei.

- Foi por isso que você aceitou ser uma amazona?

- Foi... – a garota gemeu.

- Entendo. – o cavaleiro disse apertando ainda mais a moça em seus braços.

- Eu não consigo fazer nada direito. Nem com você e nem com ninguém.

Mais um momento de silêncio.

- Você sabe que não podemos ficar juntos não sabe? Que é proibido?

Amanda fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Por favor, não se sinta usada, Amanda. Eu...

- Jamais faria isso comigo. Sim, eu sei.

- É só que...

- São as leis do santuário. – a garota completou o mestre novamente.

- Você entende, não é?

- Sim.

X-X-X-X-X

Amanda passou o restante do dia totalmente deprimida. Por mais que as meninas tentassem animar a amiga, a garota continuava cabisbaixa. Júlia comentava com o namorado a sua preocupação. Achava que algo tinha acontecido entre Amanda e Aioros.

- Meu irmão anda estranho também... – o leonino observou.

- Eu tenho certeza que aconteceu alguma coisa. – Júlia falou.

- Eu irei conversar com ele. – Aioria disse decidido.

Aioros estava saindo da arena após mais um dia de treinamento árduo. Estancou quando viu seu irmão parado esperando-o.

- O quê foi Aioria?

- Eu quero falar com você. Podemos ir para um lugar mais reservado?

- Tudo bem. – o cavaleiro mais velho respondeu.

Os dois então se dirigiram para um lugar mais afastado que fazia limite com um bosque.

- Sobre o que quer conversar? – Aioros perguntou assim que pararam de caminhar.

- Sobre você e a Amanda. – o outro respondeu. Aioros sentiu o seu sangue gelar.

- O-O que quer dizer?

- Você sabe muito bem o que eu quero dizer Oros. Algo aconteceu entre você e Amanda. Eu posso ser mais novo, mas não sou idiota. Vamos lá! Abra-se comigo! Eu sou seu irmão!

O cavaleiro de sagitário fitou o irmão mais novo por alguns instantes. Depois deu um longo suspiro e disse:

- Você tem razão. Desculpe-me. Nós sempre contamos tudo um para o outro não é mesmo?

Aioria fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Muito bem então. Para você eu posso contar porque é meu irmão, meu amigo. Eu dormi com a Amanda.

Seguiu-se um instante de silêncio. Ambos os irmãos fitavam-se intensamente.

- Você a ama? – o cavaleiro de leão perguntou.

Aioros se espantou com a pergunta direta do irmão.

- Você a ama? – Aioria repetiu.

- Eu... Eu...

- Sim ou não. É uma pergunta simples.

- Não é tão simples assim! – Aioros tentou se defender.

- É claro que é. Ou você ama ou não. Eu amo a Júlia e não amo a Marin. Não como um homem ama uma mulher. Todos acham que eu amo a Marin, mas eu amo a Júlia. A pergunta é: você ama a Amanda ou não?

Aioros não sabia o que responder. Afinal, o que era o amor? Como ele poderia saber o que era aquilo? Justo que ele sempre viveu para proteger a sua deusa. Ele que morreu pelas mãos do seu melhor amigo sendo considerado um traidor.

- E então? Você a ama?

O cavaleiro de sagitário continuava sem saber o que responder.

- Se você a ama então lute por ela. Você passou a maior parte da sua vida em função de Athena. Você só vivia para protegê-la e para cuidar de mim. Não acha que está na hora de pensar um pouco em você? Por Zeus! Seja egoísta ao menos uma vez na vida!

Por alguma razão que Aioros desconhecia, as palavras do irmão mais novo perfuravam seu coração.

- Você deveria pensar mais em você e menos nos outros. – Aioria aconselhou – Está mais do que na hora de você ser feliz meu irmão. – e saiu deixando o irmão perdido em pensamentos.

X-X-X-X-X

Amanda se encontrava fora dos limites do santuário. Tinha o olhar perdido e pensava em tudo o que tinha acontecido em sua vida até aquele momento. Em seu coração ainda carregava a culpa pela morte da irmã mais nova.

A ruiva então parou à margem de um rio e se sentou. Apanhou uma pedrinha próxima e tacou-a na água fazendo-a quicar quatro vezes. De alguma forma ela sentia que afastava todas as pessoas de quem gostava. Foi assim com a irmã, os pais e agora com Aioros.

Amanda respirou fundo e abraçou as pernas. Por que tudo tinha que ser daquele jeito? Porque ela não poderia ter a irmã de volta, os pais e Aioros como namorado? Por que todos tinham sempre que deixá-la?

Sentiu os olhos marejarem. Fechou-os lentamente e algumas lágrimas acabaram escorrendo pelas bochechas. Foi quando ouviu um grito. Rapidamente pôs-se de pé alerta. Olhou ao redor e viu uma silhueta ser arrastada pela correnteza. Era uma garotinha que se afogava. Sem pensar duas vezes, Amanda lançou-se nas águas geladas e nadou em direção à pobre garota. A menina se debatia furiosamente e afundava para segundos depois retornar à superfície.

Amanda nadava o mais rápido que podia. Lutava contra a correnteza e a água gelada. Não alcançaria a garotinha a menos que usasse o que aprendera durante os treinamentos. Lutando contra todas as adversidades, ela tentou se concentrar. Lentamente, seu corpo foi sendo envolvido por uma luz dourada. Sentiu sua força e agilidade quadruplicarem. Quando a garotinha afundou sem esperanças se retornar à superfície, Amanda a agarrou e a trouxe para cima. Magistralmente ela nadou contra a correnteza e chegou à margem do rio. Depositou a garotinha no chão e percebeu que ela não respirava.

- Não me deixe... Por favor, não me deixe... – a ruiva murmurava desesperada. Começou a fazer respiração boca-a-boca, seu cosmo emanando assustadoramente. Ela não perderia aquela garotinha do mesmo jeito que perdera a irmã. Não perderia. Passou-se um minuto inteiro. O segundo minuto mais longo da vida de Amanda. O minuto que decidiria o destino daquele frágil ser. O minuto mais assustador da vida da futura amazona que enfrentava naquele instante seus piores demônios. E foi quando Amanda perdia as esperanças que a garotinha tossiu. Tossiu uma vez, duas, três. Na quarta ela abriu os olhos.

- Obrigada... – a menina murmurou com a voz fraca.

X-X-X-X-X

Já era noite e Amanda ainda não tinha voltado para casa. Aioros esperava sua aluna sentado no sofá. Estava preocupadíssimo. Foi quando havia se decidido em sair para procurá-la que ele ouviu passos. Amanda apareceu com as roupas molhadas e o rosto sério.

- Amanda? – Aioros perguntou preocupado – O quê aconteceu? Você está bem?

A ruiva então caiu de joelhos e começou a chorar descontroladamente. Alarmado, o cavaleiro de ouro foi ampará-la.

- O quê houve? O quê houve? – Aioros perguntava desesperado. Amanda então se jogou nos braços do cavaleiro. Soluçava muito.

- Redenção... – ela murmurou entre os soluços.

- O quê? – Aioros perguntou sem entender.

- Redenção... Eu finalmente consegui a minha redenção...

O cavaleiro então compreendeu o que a outra queria dizer. Abraçou-a mais forte e deixou que ela chorasse o quanto fosse necessário. Quando percebeu que a respiração da jovem voltara ao normal, ele inclinou a cabeça e murmurou em seu ouvido:

- Eu te amo.

Amanda então estancou. Será que ela ouvira bem?

- O-O quê?

- Eu disse – e a voz do cavaleiro se tornou cálida e cheia de ternura – Que eu te amo. Te amo de verdade.

Amanda então se afastou do abraço e olhou o rosto do rapaz, incrédula.

- Eu te amo, Amanda. – Aioros disse decidido – Passei a tarde toda pensando nisso. Posso dizer com segurança que eu te amo.

- Mas... Você disse que...

- Nós não podemos ficar juntos segundo as leis do santuário e eu realmente não quero quebrá-las. Mesmo te amando eu ainda sou um cavaleiro de ouro. Um leal cavaleiro de Athena.

- Eu entendo. – Amanda murmurou desanimada.

- Mas se você puder me esperar... Se me amar tanto quanto eu te amo e puder me esperar... Assim que deixarmos de ser mestre e discípula eu a desposarei.

Amanda não acreditou no que ouviu.

- O quê disse?

- Eu disse que quando seu treinamento acabar farei de você a minha esposa. Se você quiser é claro.

Aioros então viu a cabeça de Amanda pender. No que ela estaria pensando?

Amanda não estava creditando no que estava acontecendo com ela. Primeiro ela consegue a chance de se redimir. Depois Aioros diz que se casará com ela. O quê era aquilo? Uma brincadeira dos deuses?

- Amanda... Fala alguma coisa... – Aioros pediu incomodado com o silêncio da moça. Estava extremamente inseguro. O quê ela responderia?

Amanda então levantou a cabeça. A face banhada em lágrimas.

- Eu te amo Aioros – ela disse com um sorriso nos lábios – Eu irei te esperar.


	22. Quer ser minha namorada?

**Quer ser minha namorada?**

Talitha caminhava pelos corredores da escola despreocupadamente. Há muito tempo que não se sentia tão bem. Os treinamentos com Shaka estavam dando bons frutos. A garota agora conseguia lidar melhor com o trauma em seu passado e isso a estava deixando radiante. E bonita. Muitos alunos comentavam como Talitha andava bela. A jovem era alvo de inveja entre as meninas e de admiração entre os meninos. Entretanto, a aluna de Shaka nem se dava conta dos olhares que recebia.

A ex-pupila de Máscara da Morte se dirigia para a biblioteca quando foi abordada por um colega de classe.

- Oi! Talitha!

- Ah! Aécio! Como vai?

- Bem e você?

- Bem também.

Seguiu-se um instante de silêncio entre os dois.

- Ah... Talitha...

- Sim?

- Vo-Você gosta de cinema?

Talitha estancou. O quê ele queria com aquela pergunta?

- Gosto... Por quê?

- Bem... Você gostaria de ir ao cinema comigo no sábado? – o rapaz perguntou vermelho.

Talitha corou. Seria aquilo um encontro?

- Gos-Gostaria. – ela respondeu.

- Ah! Que bom! – Aécio exclamou ainda vermelho – Então nos encontramos na frente do cinema a uma da tarde?

- Claro! – a jovem respondeu com um belo sorriso.

Assim os dois se despediram. Aécio saiu feliz pensando na sorte que tivera da menina mais bonita da escola aceitar seu convite enquanto Talitha pensava no que vestir para o encontro.

X-X-X-X-X

- Você deveria usar aquele seu vestidinho rosa. – Júlia opinou. As meninas estavam sentadas no refeitório e esperavam os mestres para jantar.

- Pois eu já acho que você deveria colocar aquela saia pregueada. – falou Amanda.

- Quem vai colocar o quê? – Milo perguntou chegando junto com os outros cavaleiros.

- Ai! Como você é intrometido, Milo! – Aaminah exclamou.

- Eu também te amo, meu amor. – o escorpião respondeu dando um beijo na bochecha da suposta namorada e se sentou para jantar.

- Sobre o quê estavam falando? – Afrodite perguntou também se sentando.

- Sobre a roupa que a Talitha vai usar no encontro de sábado. – Helena respondeu olhando diretamente para Máscara da Morte. O cavaleiro fechou a cara e grunhiu.

- Você tem um encontro no sábado? – Shaka perguntou surpreso.

- Tenho. Posso ir, mestre? – Talitha perguntou.

Máscara da Morte estava pronto para dizer que ela não poderia sair quando se lembrou que não era mais o mestre da garota.

- É claro que você pode ir. – Shaka respondeu gentilmente.

- Eu não acho uma boa idéia, Shaka. – o cavaleiro de câncer se intrometeu na conversa.

- E por que não, Carlo? – Shaka quis saber.

- Ela tem que treinar. – o outro respondeu simplesmente.

- Eu já treino todos os dias. – Talitha respondeu ligeiramente irritada. Por que aquele homem tem que ser sempre tão grosso?

- Mesmo assim. Como diz o gatinho bombado: "Todo dia é dia de treinamento".

Júlia cuspiu o suco que estava tomando. Amanda abafou uma risadinha e Aioros se escangalhou de rir.

- Gatinho bombado é a mãe! – Aioria gritou irritado.

Tentando não rir na cara do amigo, Shaka falou:

- Não fale do Aioria assim. Além do mais a Talitha anda treinando assiduamente. Ela merece um dia de descanso.

- Tomou? – Helena disse.

- Não se meta, Helena. – Mú falou.

Máscara da Morte fechou a cara.

- Você que sabe, Shaka. Eu não deixaria a minha pupila sair com um cara que eu não conheço. O mundo anda cheio de pervertidos.

Nesse instante, Amanda e Júlia olharam uma para a outra e, sorrindo, começaram a cantar:

- Mas eu me mordo de ciúmeeessss...

Foi a vez de Aldebaran se escangalhar de tanto rir. Máscara da Morte fechou ainda mais a cara e sem dizer nada, se levantou e foi embora.

- Nossa! Que bicho mordeu ele? – Aioria perguntou espantado.

Júlia rolou os olhos.

- Você é tão inocente, Aioria. – ela disse.

X-X-X-X-X

Máscara da Morte caminhava pisando duro. Poucas vezes na sua vida ficara tão irritado. Quem aquela pirralha acha que é? Há quanto tempo ele estava tentando conversar com ela? Há quanto tempo ela o ignorava? E agora iria sair com o primeiro cara que aparece. Não foi essa a educação que ele lhe deu ao longo de um ano.

O rapaz agora estava quase chegando à casa de câncer. Talitha sempre foi frágil e precisava ser protegida constantemente. Onde Shaka estava com a cabeça? Deixar a pequena Talitha sair com um homem que ninguém nunca viu na vida? O virginiano só poderia ter perdido a cabeça. Isso que dá meditar tanto...

Carlo entrou no templo de câncer bufando. E se o garoto tentasse atacar sua Talitha? Bom, aí ele iria se arrepender profundamente. Mesmo não admitindo para ninguém, ele havia ficado feliz em ter Talitha como aluna. Desde o primeiro instante em que a vira, percebera o grande potencial que ela tinha. Com o treinamento adequado, Talitha poderia ficar mais forte do que as outras amigas. Mais forte até que a aluna de Mú. Quem sabe até ficar mais forte do que o próprio cavaleiro de câncer.

Ele sorriu. Sim! Talitha um dia seria a pessoa mais forte entre eles e ele assistiria orgulhoso esse dia chegar. Internamente o cavaleiro torcia para que a jovem se tornasse a mais poderosa integrante da elite de Atena. Sim, era isso o que ele mais queria.

Desde o começo, a pequena garota despertara nele um sentimento de compaixão e proteção. Toda vez que a jovem se machucava, a vontade de Máscara da Morte era de sair correndo e ampará-la. Levá-la para casa e cuidar dela. Mas ele tinha um nome a zelar. Além do mais, se ele fizesse isso, ela jamais cresceria. Ela tinha que aprender a se erguer sozinha. Não poderia depender dos outros. Por isso, o cavaleiro fazia de tudo para que ela se virasse sozinha. Mesmo que para isso tivesse que ser grosso na maior parte do tempo.

Seu teatrinho estava funcionando perfeitamente. Todos acreditavam que ele não se importava com a aluna. Todos menos Gustav. Sempre Gustav. Sempre o cavaleiro de peixes que conseguia ver além. Nem mesmo Shaka havia sido capaz de perceber os verdadeiros sentimentos do cavaleiro de câncer. Apenas Afrodite percebeu.

- Mas também... Ele me conhece melhor do que qualquer um... – Carlo comentou pensativo.

Sim. Afrodite de Peixes conhecia Máscara da Morte de Câncer melhor do que ninguém. Desde o começo. Antes mesmo dos dois se tornarem... _amigos íntimos._ Sem pudor ou arrependimento, Carlo se lembrou do seu passado com Gustav. Tudo havia começado com um jogo de sedução inocente. Depois as coisas foram se tornando mais intensas e quando o cavaleiro se deu conta, ambos tinham se tornado amantes. Mas nunca houve amor. Nem da parte dele nem da de Afrodite. Ele sabia disso porque já tinham conversado sobre o assunto. A relação dos dois era apenas física. Obviamente havia sentimento, mas não era amor. Era apenas afeto, amizade.

Carlo nunca havia conhecido o amor. Até se deparar com Talitha. Inicialmente, era apenas um sentimento de proteção. Proteção de um mestre com a sua aluna. Entretanto, com o passar do tempo, esse sentimento foi aumentando e ele se perguntava se isso era normal. Começou a ficar constantemente preocupado com a aluna. Queria saber se ela estava bem, se estava machucada, com fome, feliz, se estava indo bem na escola... Afrodite ria e brincava com o cavaleiro de câncer dizendo que ele havia se tornado um irmão mais velho. Mas aos poucos as brincadeiras do cavaleiro de peixes foram cessando e, um dia, Gustav falou sério para o canceriano:

- Você está apaixonado.

- Pare de brincadeiras, Gustav! – Carlo exclamou irritado. Era inconcebível a idéia de estar apaixonado. Ainda mais pela sua aluna o que era extremamente proibido dentro do santuário.

- Eu não estou brincando, Carlo. Você está realmente apaixonado.

- Isso é impossível! Eu lá sou homem de me apaixonar? Você me conhece melhor do que ninguém!

- Eu também achava que você jamais iria se apaixonar – e o tom do cavaleiro continuava sério – Mas isso aconteceu. Você está apaixonado pela Talitha. Isso é fato.

Mais tarde, sozinho, quando o cavaleiro parou para pensar no assunto, ele viu que realmente sentia algo mais pela pupila. Começou a se xingar. Com tantas mulheres no santuário, por que ele tinha que se apaixonar justamente pela sua aluna?

Foi então que ele decidiu reprimir aquele sentimento de qualquer maneiro. Tentou ser mais grosso com a aluna apenas para ela odiá-lo. Mas ela sempre era amável com ele mesmo quando ele a tratava mal. E isso fazia com que ficasse cada vez mais apaixonado.

- Você nunca ouviu dizer que os opostos se atraem? – Afrodite brincava.

Após muito incentivo do amigo, Máscara resolveu finalmente se declarar. Se ela o rejeitasse, paciência. Ele era homem, cavaleiro de ouro e o famoso Máscara da Morte de Câncer. Saberia lidar com a rejeição. Mas se ela o aceitasse... Então ele não saberia o que fazer. Mas uma coisa era certa: ele tentaria fazê-la feliz de qualquer jeito. Nem que para isso tivesse que pendurar mais cabeças nas paredes do seu templo.

Por muitas vezes ele foi conversar com Afrodite. Invariavelmente os dois acabavam na cama e o cavaleiro de câncer não gostava disso. Não que o cavaleiro de peixes fosse ruim no que fazia, mas Máscara se sentia mal. Era como se estivesse traindo Talitha.

- Por Zeus, Carlo! Isso não tem nada a ver! – Afrodite exclamava.

O fato dos dois sempre irem para a cama juntos era segredo no santuário. Se alguém sabia, não comentava.

Por muito tempo os dois continuaram como sempre estiveram. Carlo pensava que Gustav não mais acreditava no amor do canceriano pela aluna, pois, o rapaz nunca mais comentou nada. Os dias foram passando sem Máscara de declarar e sem Afrodite comentar nada.

Com o passar do tempo, Máscara foi estranhando o comportamento do amante, mas preferiu não comentar nada. Parecia que Afrodite estava feliz por Máscara da Morte não se declarar. O cavaleiro de câncer não entendia a atitude do outro. Foi Afrodite que sempre o incentivou a falar com a aluna.

Então, toda vez que o cavaleiro de ouro resolvia falar com Talitha, Gustav dava um jeito de o levar para cama. No princípio, Máscara não ligou uma coisa com a outra, mas ele era apenas lerdo e não burro. Foi então que Carlo começou a achar que Gustav estava se apixonando. Então, antes que isso definitivamente acontecesse, ele resolveu conversar com o amante e terminar tudo. Mesmo que Talitha não o aceitasse, ele não iria cair no jogo de sedução de Afrodite novamente. Nunca mais.

Mas o que Máscara da Morte não esperava era que justamente no momento da conversa Talitha aparecesse. Que ela visse o beijo dos dois. Justamente o último beijo. E quando ela começou a gritar com ele e a dizer que nunca mais queria vê-lo, aquilo foi como a morte para ele. Não, pior do que a morte, pois a morte ele conhecia muito bem.

Então veio a troca de mestres. Carlo ficara arrasado, mas não deixara transparecer. Apesar de tudo, ele continuava sendo Máscara da Morte. Ele tinha um nome a zelar. Naquele dia, pela segunda vez em sua vida, ele chorou. Quando viu o quarto da pupila, ele chorou. Quando ele viu o ursinho – o qual ela dera o nome de Máscara da Morte – que ela deixara para trás, ele chorou. E quando ele percebeu que nunca mais a teria, ele chorou. Ele, Máscara da Morte, chorou. Chorou como uma criança.

- Quem foi que disse que homem não chora? – ele murmurou.

Ele sabia que Talitha estaria bem aos cuidados de Shaka, mas queria a moça com ele. Afinal, qual é o problema de ser um pouco egoísta de vez em quando? Ele nunca teve ninguém, nunca se apegou a ninguém. Era errado ele querer ter Talitha ao seu lado? Ele seria condenado por isso?

- Eu só quero estar perto dela...

Oh! Que ironia do destino! Finalmente quando ele se apaixona é rejeitado! As coisas poderiam ficar piores? Ele ouviu alguém o chamar. Era Afrodite que estava entrando no templo. Sim, as coisas poderiam ficar piores.

X-X-X-X-X

O sábado amanheceu agradável com os pássaros cantando e o vento soprando. Talitha acordou extremamente bem - humorada. Escolheu a roupa cuidadosamente e se dirigiu para o banheiro. Tomou um banho demorado e depois saiu para terminar de se arrumar. Quando foi procurar a fita vermelha que usaria, não a encontrou.

- Ué? Onde será que eu deixei?

Foi então que se lembrou que a fita que queria usar estava amarrada no ursinho que ganhara no passado.

- Bolas! Vou ter que ir até câncer.

A moça então se encaminhou até o quarto templo deixando um rastro de jasmim atrás de si. Sem cerimônias, a garota foi entrando no templo de câncer. Se anunciasse a sua presença, com certeza teria que encarar Máscara da Morte. Era melhor ela entrar e sair sem que ninguém notasse. Se dirigiu para o seu antigo quarto e encontrou o ursinho do mesmo jeito que o deixara.

- É um milagre aquele grosso não ter jogado ele fora... – ela comentou pegando a fita vermelha que estava amarrada no pescoço do bicho.

Logo em seguida a moça se dirigiu para a saída. Estava feliz. Iria embora sem topar com o antigo mestre. Foi quando ouviu a porta do quarto de Carlo se abrir. Mecanicamente, ela se virou e se deparou com Máscara da Morte sem camisa vestindo apenas uma calça de moletom.

- Talitha? O quê faz aqui? – o cavaleiro de ouro perguntou confuso.

A moça não sabia o que dizer. Estava ocupada demais olhando o corpo bem definido do seu mestre.

- Talitha? Está se sentindo bem? Precisa de alguma coisa? – o rapaz perguntava preocupado.

"_Sim. Eu preciso de você agora!"_ – ela pensou para logo em seguida se recriminar.

Vendo que a moça continuava calada, o rapaz avançou. Estava a centímetros de distância da ex-aluna quando parou ao ouvir a voz de outra pessoa.

- Com quem está falando, Carlo? – Afrodite perguntou surgindo do quarto do cavaleiro de câncer.

Aquela cena foi como um balde de água fria em Talitha. Por um minuto, ela deixou que Máscara de aproximasse. Por um minuto ela até cogitou a possibilidade de deixar que ele a tocasse. Mas foi apenas por um minuto.

- Eu já estou de saída. – ela disse tentando não deixar transparecer a raiva que sentia. Virou-se e foi embora o mais rápido que pôde.

- Desculpe. – Afrodite falou triste. Mais uma vez ele atrapalhara o seu amigo com Talitha. Máscara da Morte apenas suspirou e foi para o banheiro.

X-X-X-X-X

Talitha chegou ao cinema bufando. Nunca havia conhecido duas pessoas tão cara de pau quanto seu antigo mestre e o cavaleiro de peixes. Enquanto esperava o colega de classe, a moça batia o pé e tinha os braços cruzados na frente do peito.

"_Idiotas! Idiotas! Idiotas!"_ – ela xingava mentalmente.

- Oi! Talitha! – a voz do colega trouxe a moça de volta à realidade.

- Oh! Boa-tarde, Aécio!

- Como está? Animada?

- Aham. – a moça mentiu.

- Então vamos! – o rapaz exclamou puxando a garota para dentro do cinema.

X-X-X-X-X

Máscara da Morte estava deitado no sofá olhando para o teto.

- Você não vai falar nada? – Afrodite perguntou. Ele estava sentado em uma poltrona perto do sofá.

O quê você quer que eu diga?

- Eu não sei. Como você está se sentindo?

- Você sabe muito bem como eu estou me sentindo.

- Desculpe-me.

- Você pede desculpas demais, Gustav.

- Deve ser porque eu sempre atrapalho a sua vida.

- Você sabe que isso não é verdade.

- Se não fosse por mim, você já estaria com a Talitha.

- Duvido. Nem sei se ela me ama.

- Sim, ela ama.

- Você e essa sua mania de achar que sabe sobre os sentimentos dos outros.

- E alguma vez eu estive errado?

O outro nada disse. Apenas grunhiu como sempre fazia.

- Por que você não tenta falar com ela novamente? – Afrodite perguntou.

- Agora? Ela não quer me ver nem pintado de ouro!

- Você deveria pelo menos tentar...

- Para quê? Para ela gritar comigo? Para me chamar de gay e não sei mais o quê? Não obrigado.

Gustav soltou um suspiro pesado.

- Não gosto de te ver sofrendo...

- Então porque me seduz? Por que insiste em me levar para a cama? – Carlo perguntou ligeiramente irritado.

- Desculpe-me.

- Pare de pedir desculpas! Que coisa!

- Desculpa...

- Já chega! Desisto! – o cavaleiro de câncer exclamou irritado se levantando e indo embora.

X-X-X-X-X

A tarde de sábado havia sido maravilhosa para Talitha. A jovem nunca imaginara que seu colega poderia ser tão divertido e atencioso. Aécio a fizera esquecer dos problemas que tinha no santuário. Os dois agora se encaminhavam para seus respectivos lares quando subitamente o rapaz parou.

- Algum problema, Aécio?

- Eu... Eu queria te perguntar uma coisa antes de nos despedirmos. – ele falou corado.

- Pois não?

- É que... É que...

- Pode falar. – Talitha disse docemente.

- Eu queria saber se... se...

- Se?

- Se você quer ser minha namorada.

Talitha gelou. Aécio estava realmente pedindo para que ela fosse sua namorada?

- Eu... Eu não sei o que responder...

- Não precisa responder agora. Pode pensar no assunto. Na segunda você me diz, ok? – ele falou dando um beijo na bochecha da moça e indo embora depressa.

Talitha viu o rapaz se afastar. Suspirou pesadamente e disse para si mesma:

- E essa agora?


	23. A partida parte 1

**A partida – parte 1**

**N.A: **Todos aqueles que não têm conta no e quiserem comentar já o podem fazer pois eu disponibilizei o sistema. Obrigada à Juh-chan pelo toque. A fic agora está se encaminhando para o final. É meio estranho isso. Dá um certo sentimento de tristeza. De qualquer maneira eu espero que vocês estejam gostando da história!

Talitha ainda estava pensando no pedido de Aécio quando Aaminah apareceu no seu quarto.

- Ai, garota! Que susto! – a pequena garota exclamou.

Aaminah rolou os olhos.

- Estamos sendo convocadas para uma reunião.

- Reunião? – Talitha estranhou – Para o quê?

- Eu não tenho idéia, mas nossos mestres também foram chamados.

- Ué? Que estranho! Dessa vez não estamos brigando com ninguém! O quê será que está acontecendo?

X-X-X-X-X

Quando Aaminah e Talitha chegaram ao décimo terceiro templo, todos os outros já estavam lá.

- Ei! Você tem idéia do por que estarmos aqui? – Talitha cochichou para Júlia que negou com a cabeça.

Todos então esperaram pacientemente até que Atena entrou no recinto.

- Boa-noite! – ela cumprimentou – Vocês não precisam ficar com essa cara de preocupação. Dessa vez eu não os chamei aqui para brigar.

- Isso quer dizer que estamos fazendo direito o nosso trabalho? – perguntou Kanon.

- Oh, sim! Vocês estão fazendo muito bem o trabalho de vocês! – ela disse com um sorriso.

- Então por que fomos chamados, senhora? – foi a vez de Saga perguntar.

Atena então olhou seriamente para todos no recinto.

- Aaminah, Talitha, Júlia, Helena, Clara, Amanda...

As garotas olharam para a deusa.

- Vocês chegaram aqui parecendo menininhas indefesas, lembram?

As jovens ficaram confusas. O quê Atena estava querendo dizer?

- Eu me lembro como se fosse ontem. Helena chegou aqui com aquele jeito violento. Não aceitava as ordens de Mú facilmente, não é mesmo cavaleiro?

Mú sorriu.

- E Aaminah então? Sempre esforçada, querendo a aceitação do mestre...

A marroquina olhou espantada para a mulher. Não era à toa que Saori Kido era a deusa da sabedoria.

- Já Clara sempre foi bondosa. Às vezes era um tanto mandona. Você sofreu não, Dohko?

Foi a vez de Dohko sorrir.

- Júlia desde o primeiro instante se mostrou uma verdadeira leonina. Apesar de um tanto violenta durante os treinos, desde o início eu soube que se tornaria uma grande líder.

A garota corou.

- Amanda... Sempre generosa e astuciosa... Um tanto gulosa, não?

Foi a vez de Amanda corar.

- E por fim, mas não menos importante: Talitha.

A garota olhou diretamente para a deusa.

- Você chegou aqui no santuário tão desprotegida, tão frágil. Toda hora se machucava nos treinos. Era tímida, fechada. Tão sensível, tão pacífica. Você ficou bem forte, né? Hoje já consegue demonstrar melhor os seus sentimentos. Você não fez isso com o Shaka naquela noite?

Talitha surpreendeu-se. Então Atena sabia do que tinha acontecido em seu passado. Sabia o que tinha acontecido na casa de virgem. Realmente nada passava despercebido pela deusa. Não sabendo o que responder a garota simplesmente baixou o olhar.

Atena então olhou para cada uma das meninas. Um brilho no olhar.

- Vocês cresceram tanto! Amadureceram tanto! Devo dizer que estou muito orgulhosa do progresso de vocês!

As meninas deram um sorriso sem-graça com o elogio da deusa.

- Vocês não são nem de longe as mesma de antes. Vocês ficaram muito fortes. Muito fortes mesmo. Por isso, chegou a hora do treinamento final de vocês.

A sala então caiu em profundo silêncio.

- Perdão? – disse Clara.

- Vocês progrediram muito em pouco tempo – Atena começou a explicar – Nem eu e nem seus mestres esperávamos isso. Por isso, a última parte do treinamento de vocês chegou antes do previsto.

- E como será esse treinamento final, senhora? – Helena perguntou.

Atena sorriu.

- Vocês irão embora. Cada uma irá para alguma parte do mundo acompanhada do seu mestre. Lá treinarão com ele por um ano. Depois disso ficarão sozinhas por mais um ano treinando por conta própria. Então terminarão o treinamento.

- Quer dizer que vamos nos separar? – Talitha perguntou não gostando nada da idéia. Já estava acostumada a ter as amigas por perto e o simples pensamento de separar-se delas a deixava muito triste.

- Só por dois anos. – a deusa respondeu.

- Mas dois anos é muita coisa! – Júlia exclamou também não gostando da idéia de ficar longe das amigas. E de Aioria.

- Passará rápido, vocês verão.

- E quando partiremos? Para onde iremos? – Amanda perguntou.

- Eu já conversei com seus respectivos mestres. Você, Amanda ficará na Grécia. Júlia irá para o Brasil treinar com Kanon. Já Aaminah treinará no Marrocos.

- E nós? – Helena perguntou.

- Você, Helena irá para o Tibet. Clara treinará em Rozan e Talitha irá treinar na Índia.

Seguiu-se um silêncio incômodo.

- E quando partiremos? – Amanda repetiu a pergunta.

- Dentro de dois dias.

- Tão rápido? – Clara surpreendeu-se.

- Sim. É a minha palavra final.

X-X-X-X-X

Cada garota seguiu para sua respectiva casa com seus próprios pensamentos. A notícia havia pego todas de surpresa. Ficariam dois anos longe umas das outras. Estavam tão acostumadas com a companhia uma da outra que a simples idéia de ir embora deixava a todas muito tristes.

Júlia estava sentada na cama pensando em como diria para o namorado que partiria em breve. Aaminah que entendia o conflito da amiga deixou-a sozinha. Devia ser muito difícil para a leonina ter que se separar de Aioria justo quando eles tinham se acertado. Parecia até que as futuras amazonas de diamante não haviam nascido para o amor.

- Talvez não mesmo... – a marroquina murmurou.

A jovem foi para o próprio quarto começar a arrumar as coisas. Enquanto isso, Júlia treinava sua fala.

- Aioria, meu amor. Adivinha? Atena deu a louca e agora eu vou passar dois anos treinando no Brasil! Não, não. Não ficou bom. Deixa-me ver...

Foi quando bateram na porta. A leonina falou para que quem quer que fosse entrasse e Kanon apareceu logo em seguida.

- Sim, mestre?

- Eu vim ver como está. – o geminiano respondeu simplesmente.

Júlia olhou confusa para o rapaz. Kanon então resolveu ser direto.

- Eu sei que você e Aioria estão namorando. Na verdade, todos do santuário sabem. Ninguém comenta nada é claro, mas todos sabem. Como vamos ficar dois anos fora eu imaginei que você pudesse estar arrasada.

A moça olhou surpresa para o jovem mestre. Não imaginava que ele soubesse do seu namoro. Aliás, ela não imaginava que ninguém soubesse. Agora tinha conhecimento que todo o santuário sabia da sua relação com o ex-mestre.

- Ah... – ela começou sem saber o que dizer – E-Eu estou bem. Quer dizer, bem não, mas também não estou arrasada. Vou sentir muitas saudades do Aioria e não sei como contar para ele. Conhecendo aquele lá como eu conheço, ele no mínimo vai dar um ataque histérico.

- Leoninos...

- Ei!

- Brincadeirinha. Eu entendo os seus sentimentos e quer saber? – Kanon falou diminuindo o tom da voz e se aproximando ainda mais da aluna – Você já deve ter reparado que eu tenho o sono pesado, não? Eu nem iria notar se você passasse a noite fora...

Júlia enrubesceu.

- Mestre! Que absurdo! Eu vou apenas conversar com o meu namorado e não passar a noite com ele.

- Está bem, está bem. Em todo caso eu continuo tendo sono pesado. – o geminiano deu uma piscadela para depois sair do quarto deixando uma Júlia extremamente vermelha de vergonha.

- Pervertido... – ela murmurou.

X-X-X-X-X

Talitha arrumava suas coisas quando ouviu uma batida na porta. Achando que era Shaka, a garota correu para abrir, mas qual não foi sua surpresa quando se deparou com Afrodite!

- Você? – ela perguntou espantada.

- Será que eu poderia falar com você? – o cavaleiro de peixes perguntou.

- Não temos nada para conversar. – a outra respondeu seca desviando o olhar.

- Pois eu acho que temos. Seria muito triste você ir embora sem resolver alguns mal-entendidos. Ah, sim! Todo o santuário agora está sabendo que vocês partirão dentro de dois dias. – Afrodite completou quando viu o olhar interrogativo da garota.

- Não há mal-entendidos.

- Tudo bem. Se você pensa assim eu não posso fazer nada. Deixe-me apenas explicar-lhe algumas coisas antes que você vá embora.

Vendo que o cavaleiro estava determinado, a jovem suspirou e o convidou para que se sentasse na cama. O rapaz agradeceu e sentou-se para logo em seguida começar a falar.

- Você já ouviu falar na Batalha das Doze Casas, Talitha?

- Sim. Foi quando você e muitos dos outros cavaleiros morreram, não?

- Exatamente. Sabe, antes de eu morrer eu já tinha feito muitas coisas. Até mesmo levado o Máscara da Morte para a cama.

A jovem corou. Afrodite era realmente muito direto.

- Eu sempre fui bom com as pessoas. Sempre soube exatamente do que elas precisavam e do que não precisavam.

- Hum...

- E isso me ajudou bastante. Especialmente com Carlo que sempre foi muito fechado. Aos poucos nos tornamos amigos. E então começamos com um joguinho de sedução.

- Joguinho de sedução?

- Sim. Para você entender melhor, deve compreender que eu e o Mask somos bissexuais por assim dizer. Muitas mulheres do santuário, tanto criadas quanto amazonas já caíram nos nossos encantos.

Talitha enrubescia cada vez mais.

- Tanto eu quanto ele sabíamos que tínhamos charme e que poderíamos ter a mulher que quiséssemos. Mas a pergunta era: e homem? Será que poderíamos seduzir algum homem atraente? Foi pensando nisso que começamos com o nosso joguinho.

- Entendo.

- Mas o que era para ser apenas uma brincadeira, acabou saindo de controle e, no final, nos tornamos verdadeiros amantes. Antes mesmo da Batalha das Doze Casas um já conhecia perfeitamente o cama do outro. – ele disse se virando para a garota. Riu quando viu que ela estava vermelha.

- Por que está me dizendo tudo isso? – a jovem perguntou um tanto irritada.

- Eu já vou chegar lá. Tenha calma. Como eu estava dizendo, eu e Carlo nos tornamos amantes. Entretanto, nem eu e nem ele nos amávamos. Não havia amor de nenhuma das partes, entende?

- Isso não elimina o fato de vocês serem dois pervertidos.

Gustav riu.

- O quê é perversão? O quê não é?

A jovem não soube o que responder.

- Não havia amor. Era apenas físico. Mas estávamos satisfeitos assim. Até você aparecer...

De repente, sem saber o motivo, Talitha sentiu-se culpada.

- Eu não estou te culpando. – o cavaleiro de ouro disse com um sorriso – Apenas comentando. Então você apareceu e as coisas começaram a mudar. Primeiro você fez com que Carlo realmente se preocupasse com alguém. Isso nunca tinha acontecido antes. Depois, você fez com que ele se apaixonasse. Isso realmente me surpreendeu. Eu nunca imaginei que o Máscara da Morte pudesse um dia se apaixonar por alguém.

Talitha ficou boquiaberta. Era impressão sua ou Afrodite estava revelando que seu ex-mestre estava realmente apaixonado por ela?

- Você deve ter imaginado o que a descoberta desse sentimento fez com a pobre mente do nosso cavaleiro, não? Ele então passou a ser mais grosso com você na esperança que isso adiantasse alguma coisa. Na esperança que você começasse a odiá-lo.

Agora a boca da garota realmente pendia.

- Mas você nunca o maltratou. Você sempre foi amável com ele e isso fez com que ele ficasse ainda mais apaixonado por você. Eu até o incentivei a se declarar para você, mas depois eu mudei de idéia. Você sabe por que?

A moça fez que não com a cabeça.

- Porque eu acabei me apaixonando por ele.

Essa revelação chocou Talitha profundamente.

- Sim, eu me apaixonei pelo Carlo. Devo confessar que nunca imaginei que isso um dia aconteceria. Mas aconteceu. E eu comecei a sentir ciúmes de você porque mesmo quando ele estava na minha cama, era em você que ele pensava. Isso começou a me deixar possesso. Eu comecei a fazer de tudo para que Carlo não se declarasse para você. Eu o queria apenas para mim.

A jovem estava chocada com tudo o que estava sendo dito para ela.

- Carlo então começou a perceber o que estava acontecendo e pediu para conversar comigo. Eu já esperava por isso. Sabia que ele iria terminar tudo entre a gente. Só não sabia que você iria aparecer no meio da conversa.

Talitha corou com a lembrança do beijo entre os dois cavaleiros.

- Devo confessar que eu adorei a briga que vocês tiveram. Adorei Atena ter trocado os pares. Mas isso não adiantou. Mask continuava apaixonado. E o sofrimento dele por você começou a me afetar também. Eu tentava fazer de tudo para que ele parasse de sofrer. Tentava levá-lo para a cama a todo instante. Mas nada disso adiantava. Então eu resolvi deixá-lo ir. Deixá-lo ir até você. Eu não agüentava mais vê-lo sofrer. Ele merece ser feliz, Talitha!

A moça não sabia o que dizer.

- Eu tenho um pedido a fazer: antes de você partir, por favor, vá falar com o Carlo. Ele te ama demais. Está sofrendo muito. Eu nunca o vi desse jeito! Por favor, faça o Carlo feliz novamente! Por favor!

Talitha estava muito chocada para falar qualquer coisa.

- O Máscara... ele... ele me ama?

- Mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Eu juro por Atena que não me intrometerei mais entre vocês. Não parta antes de falar com ele, por favor.

- Eu... Eu preciso pensar.

X-X-X-X-X

Júlia chegou ao templo de leão com o coração acelerado.

"_Não tem porque eu ficar nervosa. Nós só iremos conversar. Kanon! É tudo culpa sua!"_

A moça anunciou a sua presença e foi recebida por um Aioria muito sério. Ele a introduziu na sala e sentou-se em um sofá de frente para a namorada. Vendo a expressão do cavaleiro, a garota perguntou:

- Então você também já está sabendo, né?

- Todo o santuário está.

- Entendo.

Seguiu-se um momento de silêncio.

- Como faremos, Júlia? – Aioria disse quebrando o clima pesado.

A moça baixou o olhar.

- E-Eu irei entender se você não quiser me esperar.

O cavaleiro de leão ficou surpreso.

- Como? – ele perguntou.

- Dois anos é muito tempo. Eu irei entender se você não quiser me esperar...

- Então é isso? – ele perguntou ligeiramente irritado – Você acha que o meu amor é assim tão fraco?

Foi a vez de Júlia ficar surpresa.

- Perdão?

- Por Zeus, Júlia! Achei que tivesse mais crédito com você! – ele começou a gritar – Você acha que só porque você vai ficar dois anos longe eu vou me virar e sair correndo atrás da primeira mulher que aparecer?

- E-Eu...

O cavaleiro então parou de gritar e se recompôs.

- Eu te amo, Júlia. – ele falou seriamente – Eu te amo de verdade. E assim como a Amanda irá esperar para casar com o Oros, eu irei esperar para me casar com você.

O coração de Júlia acelerou. Será que Aioria faria o que ela estava achando que ele faria?

- Quando o prazo acabar e você retornar para o santuário...

- Sim? – ela perguntou sentindo o coração na garganta.

- Quando isso acontecer, você terá se tornado uma amazona...

- Assim eu espero.

Aioria então se encaminhou para a namorada e se ajoelhou.

- Quando isso acontecer... – ele disse pegando gentilmente a mão da namorada – Você me dá a honra de ser seu marido?

Júlia sentiu os olhos marejarem.

- Mas é claro, meu querido.


	24. A partida parte 2

**A partida – parte 2**

**N.A: **Este foi o capítulo que eu mais gostei de escrever e devo dizer que foi o que eu mais me dediquei. Espero que tenha ficado realmente bom. Aconselho a lê-lo (e também o próximo) ouvindo a música **Sadness and Sorrow** de Toshiro Masuda. É umas das músicas do anime Naruto. Por favor, neste capítulo eu faço questão que vocês deixem reviews. Será que eu fui bem?

Júlia retornou para o templo de gêmeos feliz da vida. Estava noiva! Noiva de um dos melhores partidos do santuário. Nem acreditava na sorte que tivera.

- Eu estou noiva! Eu estou noiva! – a leonina repetia fazendo uma dança ridícula.

- Oi! Por que tanta felicidade? – Kanon perguntou ao ver Júlia entrar no templo.

- Adivinha quem está noiva, querido mestre? – a outra perguntou com um enorme sorriso.

Nesse instante, Aaminah entrou na sala com Saga ao seu encalço.

- Que história é essa de noivado? – Saga perguntou.

- É, Júlia. Que história é essa? Não me diga que você está grávida e o leãozinho teve que te pedir em casamento. – Aaminah perguntou cruzando os braços. Tinha um sorriso cínico nos lábios.

- Não é nada disso! – a ex-pupila de Aioria berrou corada.

- Então é o que? – Kanon perguntou.

- Eu fui conversar com o Aioria... – a brasileira começou a falar.

- Só conversar? E a dica que eu dei? – o marina interrompeu-a.

Júlia corou.

- Kanon! Deixa a menina falar! – Saga exclamou irritado com a péssima educação do irmão.

- Calma Saguinha. – o outro respondeu – Por Zeus! Você está precisando fazer mais sexo!

Foi a vez de Saga corar.

- Kanon! Pára com isso!

Kanon sorriu cinicamente.

- Ora irmãozinho! Dentro de dois dias nós vamos nos separar. Eu vou ficar mais de um ano sem te ver. Preciso aproveitar enquanto posso.

A essa altura, Júlia e Aaminah já se escangalhavam de tanto rir.

- Não acredito que você seja meu irmão... – Saga murmurou.

- Nem eu! Eu sou muito mais bonito!

- Kanon! Nós somos idênticos!

- Não somos nada! Eu sou muito mais bonito que você!

- Acho que a notícia do seu noivado terá que esperar, Jú. – Aaminah cochichou para a amiga.

- É... – a outra concordou vendo os gêmeos discutirem.

X-X-X-X-X

Na véspera das meninas partirem, tudo já estava pronto. As malas estavam feitas, os quartos vazios. O sentimento de tristeza pairava no santuário.

O vento balançava a cortina clara daquele quarto. Talitha se aproximou do urso de pelúcia. Ajoelhou-se e tocou o nariz do bicho.

- Você vai levá-lo? – Máscara da Morte perguntou atrás dela.

- Eu não sei. – a garota respondeu de costas para o antigo mestre.

- Dois anos longe... – o cavaleiro comentou olhando para o teto – É bastante tempo...

Talitha nada respondeu. Apenas se levantou.

- As coisas vão ficar um tanto calmas sem vocês.

Silêncio.

- Carlo...

Máscara da Morte surpreendeu-se. Era a primeira vez que ouvia a jovem chamá-lo pelo verdadeiro nome.

- Você... vai sentir a minha falta?

Por alguns instantes, o cavaleiro não soube o que responder.

- Vai?

- É claro que eu vou, minha pequena...

Talitha arregalou os olhos. Aquela frase havia sido pronunciada com tanta ternura...

Houve mais um momento de silêncio.

- Perdão... – ela disse baixo quase como um sussurro.

Carlo olhou-a com tristeza. Talitha sentiu-o aproximar-se. Ele parou a meio passo dela. Ela ainda estava de costas para ele.

- Sou eu quem deveria pedir perdão. Perdão por sempre ter sido grosso, ter te tratado mal, por não ter falado o que sentia de verdade...

Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto da jovem. A luz clara entrava no quarto. As cortinas balançavam.

- Por que não fala agora? – ela disse com a voz fraca – Antes que eu me vá?

Hesitação.

Lentamente, ele levantou a mão e tocou de leve os cabelos negros da jovem. Segurou então as pontas.

Silêncio.

Aquilo não era difícil. Por que então ele não conseguia dizer?

As cortinas balançavam. A brisa entrava pela janela.

- Agora é a sua chance de dizer. Diga, por favor, antes que eu parta.

As lágrimas ainda escorriam pela face da garota. O ursinho estava lá, imóvel.

A mão do cavaleiro caiu pesadamente soltando os fios negros. Ele sabia que jamais conseguiria dizer aquilo. No final, ele continuava sendo Máscara da Morte de Câncer.

O vento entrou com mais força bagunçando os cabelos do cavaleiro e da jovem. Uma lágrima caiu e molhou o chão. O urso continuava testemunhando tudo.

- Carlo eu...

Mas ela jamais terminou aquela frase. Os braços do cavaleiro a envolveram por trás. Era um abraço forte, cheio de ternura.

Os olhos ficaram arregalados. Mais uma lágrima molhou o chão. O que ele tinha que dizer, foi dito no silêncio daquele quarto. Ela ouviu e compreendeu. Baixou a cabeça e agora uma lágrima caía sobre a outra no chão frio.

Eles ficaram assim por toda a eternidade.

- Eu te amo... – ela sussurrou – Sempre te amei...

- Eu sei... – ele disse baixo para que só ela pudesse ouvir.

O vento. As lágrimas. A eternidade.

- O Afrodite...

- Shhhh... – ele disse – Só existe eu e você agora...

A cortina clara balançava ao ritmo dos corações dos dois amantes.

- Eu e você... Para sempre...

Ele fez com que ela se virasse e o encarasse. Ela levantou os olhos, era bem mais baixa do que ele. Os orbes claros dele miraram os negros dela. Mais uma vez, as palavras foram ditas no silêncio daquele aposento.

Quente. Os lábios eram quentes. Segurança. Era o que ela sentia naquele momento. Ternura. Era o que estava nele naquele instante.

Carlo deslizou a mão que estava na cintura para dentro da blusa da garota. Sentiu a pele quente e macia. Suspirou com o toque.

A moça estremeceu. Mas não foi de prazer. O toque do rapaz despertara nela lembranças hediondas. Ela deu dois passos para trás se afastando do amado.

- O quê foi? – ele perguntou sem entender.

- Não me toque, por favor. Eu ainda não estou preparada.

Carlo a olhou confuso. A moça suspirou pesadamente.

- Eu não quero que nenhum homem me toque...

- Por quê? – ele perguntou com medo da resposta.

- Porque eu fui estuprada.

Silêncio. Dor. O coração do cavaleiro estava dilacerado.

- Agora que você sabe – ela disse com a voz embargada – Ainda quer ficar comigo?

Segundos de silêncio. Segundos eternos para ela.

- E porque eu não iria querer? – e a voz dele saiu a mais calma e doce que alguém já ouviu.

- Ma-Mas...

Ele se aproximou novamente. Passos decididos. Ela recuou assustada. As costas bateram na parede. Ela viu determinação no olhar dele e ficou com medo. O que ele iria fazer? O mesmo que aqueles homens fizeram com ela no passado?

Ele prensou-a na parede e ela gemeu. Estava com medo, muito medo. Talitha viu a mão de Carlo subir e tocar suavemente parte do seu seio esquerdo.

- Por favor... – ele sussurrou – Abra-o para mim. Abra o seu coração para mim, Talitha.

As lágrimas voltaram e a barreira finalmente foi quebrada. Ela fechou os olhos. Sentiu o gosto salgado na boca. Logo em seguida sentiu os lábios quentes do rapaz. Sentiu o toque de Carlo um pouco hesitante. Ele então sentiu os frágeis braços dela o envolverem.

- Eu quero ser sua... – ela sussurrou no ouvido dele.

Ele ficou excitado. Lentamente, começou a tirar a camisa branca dela. A jovem corou, mas não o impediu. Ele viu a pele alva, os seios pequenos protegidos por um top branco. Carlo acariciou a barriga de Talitha e viu que ela fechara os olhos com força. Deveria estar sendo muito difícil para ela. Pensou em desistir, mas mudou de idéia quando ela sussurrou novamente em seu ouvido.

- Por favor... me faça sua mulher...

Ele sentiu o sangue descer para o seu baixo ventre. Timidamente, ela foi tirando a blusa dele. As peles eram quentes, suaves.

Ela corou quando ficou completamente nua na frente dele. Ele sorriu. Carregou-a até o seu quarto e colocou-a suavemente na cama.

Ele a tocava tão suavemente que aos poucos ela foi esquecendo as lembranças ruins. Desajeitadamente, ela desabotoou a caça dele e a tirou. Constantemente ele olhava para ela. Queria que tudo fosse perfeito. Queria saber se ela estava se sentindo bem.

Pacientemente ele esperou. Quando achou que a hora finalmente havia chegado, começou a penetrá-la suavemente. O gemido de dor dela foi abafado pelos lábios macios dele. Então, toda a dor da alma, toda a dor do corpo desapareceu.

Ele foi aumentando o ritmo. Ela começou a gemer, mas não de dor. Ele começou a suar e ela também. Então, ambos gemeram mais alto. Juntos. Ele então olhou naqueles orbes negros. Os olhos da sua menina. Tocou delicadamente a face suada. Memorizou cada traço daquele rosto angelical. Ela suspirou e trouxe a cabeça dele para junto dos seus seios. Ele se aconchegou no calor do corpo dela.

Ele jamais disse o que planejara, mas não era preciso. Ela sabia. Ela sempre soube. Ela sempre saberia...


	25. Amigas para sempre

**Amigas para sempre**

Talitha acordou aninhada aos braços fortes de Máscara da Morte. Soltou um doce suspiro e já estava fechando os olhos novamente quando lembrou que aquele era o dia em que partiria. O coração então ficou pesado e ela se encolheu ainda mais acordando assim o rapaz italiano.

- Hum? Talitha? Que horas horas são? – Carlo perguntou sonolento.

- Eu não sei. – a outra respondeu tristemente fato que não passou despercebido pelo cavaleiro de ouro.

- O quê foi? – ele perguntou.

Ela ficou alguns instantes em silêncio.

- É hoje. – respondeu por fim.

Máscara mirou o teto pensativo.

- Hum...

- Eu não queria ir – a jovem disse – Não agora que tudo estava se ajeitando...

- Não se preocupe. Shaka é um bom mestre e vai cuidar de você. Além disso, eu ouvi dizer que a Índia é um lugar lindo.

- Mas...

- A única coisa chata – o cavaleiro a cortou – É que eu terei que esperar dois anos para te ver novamente.

- Carlo...

- Tudo bem – ele disse abraçando-a fortemente – Enquanto você estiver na Índia, eu irei treinar para passar o tempo.

- Hum...

- O quê foi?

- Eu ficarei dois anos longe e o Afrodite estará aqui o tempo todo...

- E?

- Como "e"? E se você acabar na cama dele novamente?

O canceriano pensou um pouco. Depois começou a falar com uma voz marota:

- Duvido muito. Depois do que eu experimentei ontem não vou mais querer saber de ir para outra cama que não seja a sua.

A jovem corou.

- Seu pervertido!

X-X-X-X-X

Helena fechava a última mala quando Mú entrou no quarto.

- Está tudo pronto? – o cavaleiro perguntou.

- Sim. Acabei agora.

- Muito bem.

Ambos então se encararam por algum tempo até Helena corar e desviar o olhar. Fingindo não perceber a reação da pupila, Mú resolver puxar algum assunto.

- Você vai gostar do Tibet. É um lugar muito agradável para se treinar.

- Hum...

- É um tanto frio à noite, mas você é forte e tenho certeza de que isso não irá te incomodar.

A moça ficou calada.

- Algum problema? – o cavaleiro perguntou estranhando a atitude da discípula.

- É só que eu irei partir. Ficarei longe do santuário por dois longos anos. – Helena respondeu.

- Você vai sentir saudades de todos, não é?

- Sim. – a loira respondeu se encaminhando para a janela. Mú a seguiu.

- É. Eu também irei sentir falta do santuário. – ele disse.

- Mas eu irei ficar dois anos fora. É muito tempo.

- Concordo. Mas você verá que passará rápido. Logo, logo você estará de volta.

Os dois ficaram um tempo olhando a paisagem.

- Eu vou sentir falta do santuário. Das meninas...

O cavaleiro nada disse.

- Eu vou sentir falta até mesmo das brigas de Saga e Kanon, daquele jeito pervertido de Milo, do jeito irritantemente calmo de Shaka e Dohko...

Mú riu.

- No final... O santuário acabou se tornando o meu lar.

O ariano olhou com ternura para a jovem.

- Fico feliz em ouvir isso. – ele disse.

- Todos aqui acabaram se tornando a minha família. No início em evitava ao máximo contato com todos principalmente com os homens. Achava que todos eram como o meu pai: covardes e violentos. Eu lhe disse que meu pai chegava a casa e batia em mim e na minha mãe?

Mú ficou espantado com a declaração da jovem. Mais espantado ainda por ela comentar aquilo de forma tão simples. Notou então como Helena mudara desde o início do treinamento. Antes ela teria falado aquilo com ódio e rancor. Agora, falava como se fosse apenas uma das tantas lembranças que tinha.

- Não, você nunca havia me dito isso.

- Pois é. Ele batia em mim e na minha mãe. Então eu prometi a mim mesma que isso jamais aconteceria novamente. Eu não deixaria nenhum homem me bater novamente.

- Entendo. Era por isso que você era tão violenta comigo nos treinos.

- Sim.

- E foi por isso que você aceitou se tornar uma amazona?

- Foi.

Mú ficou pensativo.

- Agora as coisas começam a fazer sentido. – ele disse. Helena riu.

- Tudo na vida tem uma explicação.

- Pois é.

O silêncio então pairou sobre eles mais uma vez. Ambos continuavam olhando a paisagem pela janela.

- Mestre Mú...

- Sim?

- Eu quero lhe fazer um pedido.

- Pois não?

- Eu queria que você me aplicasse um intenso treinamento.

O cavaleiro então se virou para encarar a pupila.

- Para que?

- Eu quero ficar forte. Muito forte. Não só para ninguém mais bater em mim. Eu também quero proteger as meninas.

O ariano arregalou os olhos.

- As minhas amigas – Helena continuou – São a coisa mais importante para mim. Eu quero ser forte o suficiente para protegê-las. Não quero mais ver Talitha se machucar. Nem ela e nem nenhuma das outras.

Mú olhou com ternura para a jovem. Definitivamente Helena mudara. Não havia mais quase nenhum traço da antiga Helena na de agora.

- É um pedido muito nobre. – ele falou.

- E então?

O cavaleiro de ouro suspirou e depois mirou a aluna. Os olhos brilhavam.

- Muito bem. Eu irei lhe aplicar um treinamento que irá te deixar mais forte do que qualquer um. Mas já vou avisando: não vou ser paciente como fui até hoje.

A garota sorriu.

- Combinado! – ela exclamou animadamente.

X-X-X-X-X

- Então Júlia. Nesse tempo em que estiver fora eu quero que você treine assiduamente, ouviu bem?

- Ouvi, Aioria. Zeus! Você é tão chato!

O leonino fez uma careta.

- Mulher minha não pode ser fraquinha não.

- Alto lá! Não vem falando como se eu fosse propriedade sua! Pode tirar o leãozinho da chuva!

- Eu quero você bem forte. Como eu irei ter filhos poderosos se a mãe deles for fraquinha?

Apesar de ter ficado sem-graça com o cavaleiro falando sobre ela ser a mãe de seus filhos, Júlia começou a gritar com o namorado.

- Pare de falar como se você fosse meu dono! Olha que eu te largo e nunca mais volto para o santuário hein!

Foi a vez de Aioria começar a gritar.

- Duvido muito! Você me ama demais para me largar e se você fizer isso tem um monte de mulher aqui me dando mole! A Marin é uma que apesar de ser minha amiga se eu quisesse já teria levado pra cama há muito tempo!

Aquela havia sido a gota d'água.

- Ah! É assim Aioria de Leão?!

- Não! Espera! Eu não quis dizer isso! – o cavaleiro tentava consertar a besteira que tinha acabado de fazer.

- Foi exatamente isso que você quis dizer! – a leonina gritava para todo o santuário ouvir – Já que é assim vai lá levar a galinha pra cama que eu não tô nem aí! Nem vou mais voltar quando acabar o treinamento! Quem sabe eu não fique com o Kanon? Quem sabe a gente não tem um caso e acabe não voltando para o santuário? Afinal vamos estar sozinhos durante um ano inteiro...

Aioria então ficou vermelho e começou a gritar mais alto que a namorada.

- Ah é? Pois se isso acontecer eu vou atrás de você! Te trago de volta nem que tenha que te arrastar pelos cabelos! Jamais deixarei você com aquele projeto de coisa ruim!

- Olha como você fala do meu mestre!

- Eu falo do jeito que eu quiser e você é minha, Júlia! Minha! Ai do Kanon se ele encostar um dedo sujo dele em você durante esse treinamento. Ai dele!

- Já falei que não sou sua propriedade!

- Mas é a minha mulher! Minha esposa e não vou deixar ninguém te tirar de mim! – o cavaleiro gritou tão alto que ficou sem fôlego. A mulher olhou espantada para o namorado. Não acreditava no que tinha acabado de ouvir.

- Aioria...

- O quê foi? – o leonino perguntou arfando.

Júlia olhou emocionada para o namorado. Se jogou no pescoço dele e lhe deu um beijo digno de cena de filme deixando o cavaleiro ainda mais sem fôlego.

X-X-X-X-X

Clara não acreditava que iria fazer aquilo. Pensou em dar meia volta, mas já que havia chegado até ali, era sua obrigação continuar. Inspirou profundamente e deu duas batidas na porta de madeira. Esperou pouco tempo até abrirem.

- Você? – Shina perguntou espantada.

- Oi. Será que eu posso entrar? Queria conversar um pouco...

Ainda desconfiada, a amazona de cobra abriu passagem para a aluna de Dohko entrar. Indicou uma cadeira, mas a garota se recusou a sentar.

- Vai ser rápido – Clara falou – Eu não tenho muito tempo. Estarei partindo em breve.

- Sim. Ouvi dizer que você e as outras aprendizes ficarão um bom tempo longe treinando. – Shina comentou.

Um silêncio incômodo baixou sobre as duas.

- E Então? – Shina perguntou quebrando o silêncio – Por que veio até aqui?

Clara hesitou um pouco antes de responder.

- Diga. – falou Shina.

- Eu... Eu queria te fazer um pedido...

A amazona de cobra estranhou.

- Um pedido? Que tipo de pedido?

Mais uma hesitação de Clara.

- Eu queria que você cuidasse do Shura. – a aluna de Dohko falou ruborizada.

Shina se espantou.

- Eu sei que você e ele estão juntos – Clara continuou dizendo – E eu gosto muito dele. Sempre gostei. Desde que cheguei ao santuário. Eu sempre o via treinar de longe. Nunca tinha coragem de chegar perto dele para conversar.

Shina ouvia a tudo calada.

- Eu sempre o achava incrível. Principalmente quando usava a "excalibur". Sempre ficava admirando-o de longe. Nunca tive coragem de chegar perto dele. Sempre achei que ele era demais para mim. E estava certa.

A mulher de cabelos verdes sensibilizou-se.

- Quando eu descobri que vocês estavam juntos e devo dizer que descobri isso da maneira mais vergonhosa possível eu fiquei muito mal. Queria morrer. Eu gostava tanto do Shura...

- Clara...

- O Shura tentava conversar comigo, mas eu sempre me afastava. Era humilhação demais. Mesmo porque não havia necessidade de se explicar nada. Estava claro como o dia.

Shina sentia pena daquela menina. Clara devia amar Shura quase tanto quanto ela.

- Agora estou partindo e eu e ele ainda não conversamos. E eu não quero isso. Deixar as coisas como estão é a melhor solução. Entretanto...

Shina então viu uma lágrima escorrer pela face de Clara.

- Entretanto, mesmo sabendo que ele está com você e que eu jamais poderei tê-lo, eu não consigo deixar de amá-lo. Não consigo...

Agora várias lágrimas escorriam pelo belo rosto da jovem.

- Por que está me contando tudo isso, Clara?

- Porque você é a namorada do Shura e merece saber a verdade. Merece saber que um dia, uma outra mulher o amou tanto quanto você.

Shina ficou desconcertada.

- Por amá-lo tanto que eu quero que ele seja feliz. E a única pessoa que pode fazê-lo feliz é você, Shina. Não sou eu nem mais ninguém.

A amazona de cobra estava extremamente sensibilizada.

- Eu a invejo. Queria muito estar no seu lugar. - Clara falou

Shina ficou desconcertada.

- Este é o meu pedido antes de ir embora: por favor, cuide do Shura e o faça muito feliz.

A mulher de cobra olhou profundamente para a garota a sua frente.

- Eu cuidarei. Por você eu cuidarei.

- Obrigada...

- Um dia, Clara você encontrará um homem que seja digno de todo esse seu amor. Um homem que cuidará de você e a fará a mulher mais feliz do mundo.

Clara sorriu.

- Eu estarei torcendo por você, Clara.

- Obrigada, Shina. Eu estarei torcendo por você e pelo Shura. Sejam muito felizes.

X-X-X-X-X

Aaminah olhava intensamente para o pedaço de papel. Fazer ou não fazer? Valeria a pena? Lembrou-se do conselho que recebera de Saga:

"_É melhor você resolver tudo o que tiver para resolver antes de partir. Demorará bastante tempo até que você retorne para o santuário."_

A jovem então suspirou e optou por fazer. Não tinha nada a perder mesmo. Sabia que jamais receberia alguma resposta, mas não se importava. Na verdade, ela não queria nenhuma resposta. Só queria que ele soubesse. Só isso. Com uma caneta preta rabiscou algumas palavras no papel branco e o dobrou.

X-X-X-X-X

Kamus havia acabado de chegar ao seu templo. Estava cansado e estranhamente triste. Já fazia um bom tempo desde a última vez que se sentira assim. Quando fora mesmo? Na última briga com Aaminah? Na briga em que eles se separaram?

O cavaleiro então se dirigiu para o banheiro e tomou um longo banho. Ela iria embora. Iria embora e não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer. Sentiu o coração pesar.

Com uma toalha branca amarrada na cintura, o rapaz se dirigiu para o quarto molhando o corredor atrás de si. Pegou umas mudas de roupa no armário e já ia colocá-las quando reparou em um pedaço de papel em cima da cama. Estranhando, foi até lá e pegou o bilhete. Abriu-o com cautela e pôde distinguir a letra caprichada da ex-pupila. Arregalou os olhos ao ler a mensagem. No papel, havia apenas uma frase. Uma única frase que fez o coração do jovem cavaleiro acelerar.

"_**Eu ainda te amo..."**_

X-X-X-X-X

Debaixo de uma árvore, perto da arena, seis silhuetas podiam ser vistas. O vento fresco soprava tentando varrer o sentimento ruim das meninas, mas não conseguia. Nos olhos de cada uma podia-se ver dor e tristeza. Ninguém falava nada, mas cada uma sabia o que a outra estava sentindo.

- É estranho, né? – Talitha quebrou o silêncio – Quem diria que um dia nos separaríamos?

- Pois é. E eu que achava que iria ver você se machucar até o fim do treinamento. – Helena comentou de forma triste.

- E eu achava que continuaria vendo você ficar forte, Helena. – Clara comentou também triste.

Helena riu. Um riso triste.

- No final – Júlia dizia pensativa – Nós não vamos ver umas as outras se tornarem amazonas.

Silêncio.

- Atena... que idéia foi essa de nos separar? – Clara perguntou mirando o chão.

Silêncio.

- Eu tenho uma coisa para dar para vocês. – Amanda falou.

- O quê? – Aaminah perguntou.

A aluna de Aioros então puxou uma bolsinha que estava amarrada na cintura.

- O que é isso? – Talitha perguntou curiosa.

- É um presente. – Amanda respondeu docemente. Abriu a bolsinha e de lá puxou seis pulseirinhas.

- Foi você que fez? – Júlia perguntou admirada.

- Foi. Essas pulseiras são um presente para vocês, minhas amigas. Para que uma nunca se esqueça da outra.

As outras meninas ficaram comovidas. Amanda separou as pulseiras e amarrou no pulso de cada uma. Escrito em cada pulseira, podia-se ler a frase: _"Amigas para sempre"._

- Amanda... Que coisa mais brega... – Helena comentou olhando para a frase. Tinha lágrimas nos olhos. As outras riram. Também tinham lágrimas nos olhos.

- Como você é insensível, Helena. – Aaminah comentou. Não tinha raiva na voz.

- Não sou – a aluna de áries falou baixo – Mas vocês sabem como eu sou. Posso acabar perdendo a pulseira. – e tirou um pequeno estilete do bolso.

- O que vai fazer com isso? – Talitha perguntou.

- Se um dia eu perder a pulseira – Helena falou se aproximando da árvore – Eu quero poder olhar para essa árvore e ler a mesma frase que estava na pulseira – e dizendo isso começou a talhar na madeira. As meninas se aproximaram e ficaram olhando. Depois, Helena passou a estilete para Aaminah que escreveu o nome. Em seguida a marroquina passou para Clara e assim sucessivamente. No final, a árvore estava com o seguinte dizer:

"_**Helena**_

_**Aaminah**_

_**Clara**_

_**Talitha**_

_**Amanda**_

_**Júlia**_

_**Amigas para sempre"**_

X-X-X-X-X

Amanda estava parada na saída do santuário e tinha Aioros ao seu lado. A jovem via dez silhuetas se afastarem com o pôr-do-sol.

- Você vai ficar bem? – o rapaz perguntou.

- Vou. – a moça respondeu. – São apenas dois anos.

- Dois anos é muita coisa...

- Pode ser. Mas não para amigos de verdade. Para amigos de verdade, não importa quanto tempo passe, não importa o que aconteça. Amigos de verdade serão sempre amigos.

Aioros sorriu. Olhou de soslaio a pupila e viu que apesar da voz calma, ela chorava.

- Você quer dizer alguma coisa? – ele perguntou.

- O que eu posso dizer? Bem, eu amo as minhas irmãs. Apenas isso...

O cavaleiro ficou comovido.

- As suas irmãs irão voltar. – ele falou.

- Eu sei. E eu estarei aqui esperando por elas. Pelas minhas amigas, minhas irmãs, minhas Amazonas de Diamante...

**FIM**

**N.A: Pois é. Acabou. Espero sinceramente que todos vocês tenham gostado da história. Talvez achem que eu acabei de forma meio abrupta, mas eu tenho meus motivos. Já estou planejando fazer uma continuação e todos aqueles que quiserem dar sugestões sintam-se livres para fazê-lo.**

**Agradeço a todos que acompanharam a fic e também agradeço a Maria Luiza Afonso, Nina R, Pegasus Saint, Danda, Juh-chan, Flor de Gelo, Polly, Sakura Spinelly, Selene Tatsu, Haru-chan17, Kaliope Black, Chidory Maxwell, Sakamoto e Motoko, Morgane Le Fay, Royal One, Maia Sorovar, Uriel Ren Megami por deixarem reviews.**

**Por fim, eu dedico esta fic a todas as Aaminah, Talitha, Júlia, Helena, Amanda e Clara. A todas as guerreiras fortes, frágeis, confusas, decididas, debochadas, choronas, encrenqueiras, tímidas, meigas, irritadiças, animadas, comilonas, bondosas, independentes, dependentes, violentas, traumatizadas, apaixonadas... A todas essas mulheres que lutam todos os dias e fazem desse mundo um lugar melhor para se viver.**

**Obrigada**


End file.
